


Сказки безымянного хутора

by Tazata



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazata/pseuds/Tazata
Summary: Авторская попытка написать сказку, не выходя из любимого фандома
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers, Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Сказка первая. Русалочья

**Author's Note:**

> Это animal!AU, соответственно, все участники группы и прочие персонажи описаны в образах животных.  
> Пейринг первой сказки - Рихард/Пауль; второй - Тилль/ОЖП; третьей - оба два.  
> Все совпадения случайны, все подозрения напрасны, никто никому не принадлежит.

Давным-давно, а, может быть, и недавно, в одном далеком-предалеком королевстве, - а если сказать точнее, в одном из его графств, совсем небольшом, всего-то само графское имение и несколько деревень с хуторами, а именно в деревне Большие Камни, а, если совсем уж точно, то на отдаленном безымянном хуторе, состоящем из одного небольшого каменного дома и его обширной усадьбы, - жил да был один осел по имени Пауль.  
То есть, осел жил, конечно не в доме. В доме жил его хозяин по имени Вилл Сиберг. А осел жил рядом с ним в добротном, собранном из толстых бревен сарае, в стойле, засыпанном золотистой соломой и с яслями, всегда полными душистого сена.  
Да и то, как сказать - "один"? Совсем даже не один. В стойле рядом с ним проживал вороной конь Рихард, а в норе под полом шуршал здоровенный матерый крысак Тилль. В соседнем сарае обитала корова Жуня вместе с небольшим стадом своих подружек, безымянных овец. То есть, наверное, как-то их звали, но кого интересует, как зовут овцу? И это еще не все. Еще там, во дворе дома, жили собаки, два породистых охотничьих пса, Шнай и Олли, и один дворовый, сидящий на цепи у будки, по имени Джо. Еще серой тенью по двору рыскал кот Флак, копались в пыли и грядках куры, летали вездесущие голуби. Нет, ослик, о котором пойдет речь в этой сказке, жил вовсе не один.  
Один он был сейчас, жарким летним днем стоящий в тени деревьев, запряженный в небольшую повозку и привязанный к колючему кусту с невкусными листьями, на берегу заводи речки Хандрючки, весело несущей свои воды мимо Больших Камней. Его хозяин приехал на мельницу, рядом с которой находилась и маслобойня, привез туда несколько мешков семечек, чтобы сменять их на масло. Ну и, конечно, встретил кого-то из деревенских, с которыми тут же нашлось, о чем поговорить. А ты, осел, стой тут возле невкусного куста да отмахивайся от тучи всякого гнуса, которого всегда полно у воды. Ослик мотнул головой в тщетной попытке отогнать жужжащую нечисть. Подремать бы, что ли, так время ожидания быстрее пройдет. Но стоило ему прикрыть глаза и постараться не обращать внимания на противных насекомых, как вдруг раздался всплеск, тихий смех и в морду ему плеснуло холодной водой.  
От неожиданности Пауль вскрикнул и подался назад, так что даже больно стало от натянувшейся упряжи, распахнул глаза и оторопел: в воде прямо напротив него сидела голая по пояс девчонка и хохотала, уже не скрываясь. Впрочем, удивила осла не нагота, подумаешь, голый человек! Самым потрясающим во внешности неожиданной пришелицы был хвост. Толстый рыбий хвост, покрытый блестящей как слюда крупной чешуей зеленовато-сизого цвета, он начинался чуть ниже талии своей владелицы и уходил дальше, под речную воду.  
\- Ну, чего смотришь? - отсмеявшись, спросила его девчонка. - Русалок никогда не видел, что ли?  
\- Нет, - помотал мокрой мордой Пауль, - не видел. А ты русалка?  
\- А кто же еще, по-твоему? - фыркнула пришелица и, приподняв хвост, шлепнула по воде его кончиком, увенчанным широким плавником. - А вот ты кто такой?  
\- А кем я, по-твоему, могу быть? - передразнил ее интонацию Пауль. Он уже вполне пришел в себя, и наглая девица начала его раздражать.  
Да и как он мог принять ее за человеческую девушку? Даже если бы он не видел хвоста, у настоящих людей не бывает таких неестественно больших зеленых глаз и такой кожи - слишком гладкой и белой, с зеленоватым отливом.  
\- А откуда мне знать? - снова засмеялась русалка и, подтянувшись на руках, пододвинулась поближе к Паулю. - У нас в океане таких как ты не водится. Ты похож на коня, на котором ездил мой бывший, но тот был как-то повыше ростом и белым.  
И, не замечая, что упоминание роста не слишком порадовало ее собеседника, продолжила:  
\- Я Ариэль, младшая дочь морского царя. А ты кто такой и как тебя зовут?  
\- Меня зовут Пауль. И я осел.  
\- Осел, не конь? Может, ты все-таки конь, только в детстве болел? Нет, ну ты правда похож!  
\- Да, именно осел, - Пауль переступил задними копытами, он чувствовал уже просто нестерпимое желание лягнуть нахалку, и невозможность его осуществить раздражала еще больше, чем ее болтовня. - А как тебя вообще сюда занесло? Ты же вроде принцесса?  
\- Она самая. И не окажись мой бывший таким мудаком, так была бы и королевой!  
\- И кто же такой твой бывший, еще один морской царь?  
\- Нет, он был земным принцем, а сейчас, наверное, уже король. Во всяком случае, когда я уходила из дворца, его папаша не очень хорошо себя чувствовал.  
\- Интересно, почему бы это? Не иначе как расстроился, что ты их покидаешь!  
\- Ах ты! - русалка снова плеснула в него водой, но Пауль был начеку и успел увернуться, насколько позволила его упряжь. В этот раз большая часть воды досталась траве на берегу.  
\- Что б ты понимал! Меня, между прочим, умоляли не уходить, но я слишком свободолюбива для их замшелых понятий и устоев!  
\- Понятно, - усмехнулся Пауль. - Выгнали?  
Русалка больше не стала плескаться водой, только зыркнула на него из-под рыжей челки и промолчала.  
\- А сюда-то ты как попала? У твоего папаши тоже на тебя здоровья не хватило?  
\- Сюда меня прислали к тетке, на перевоспитание. И это худшее наказание, какое только придумывал мой старик. Она целыми днями только и нудит про мое поведение и манеры. А еще заставляет всяким рукоделием заниматься, это вообще мрак!  
Русалка печально вздохнула и огляделась по сторонам.  
\- Здесь у вас везде страшная скучища. Я подумала, что умру завтра, если ни с кем не познакомлюсь сегодня. Тем более, тетка сто раз мне повторила, чтобы я не смела и близко бывать у мельницы, вот я и приплыла сюда. Не знаешь, кстати, почему?  
\- Откуда же мне знать, почему ты не делаешь того, что тебе говорят? - удивился Пауль.  
\- Да нет! - сморщила хорошенькй носик русалка. - Почему тетка не велела мне сюда заплывать? Что тут такого особенного?  
\- Не знаю. Мельница тут, при ней мельник живет, маслобойка еще. Мы с хозяином сюда приехали за маслом. А я и не знал, что у нас тут русалки водятся, тетка вот твоя.  
\- А она и не здесь, а там, выше по течению живет. Да и с чего бы ей со всякими людьми или ослами знаться? Она у меня старых понятий, правильная и ужасно скучная.  
Русалка пригорюнилась, подперев голову кулачком, и умоляюще посмотрела на Пауля.  
\- Давай я хоть с тобой буду дружить, а? Ну совсем же пропаду я здесь.  
\- Если ты больше не будешь обливать меня водой, то я подумаю над твоим предложением, - проворчал Пауль, вовсе не горя желанием общаться с наглой девкой.  
\- Отлично, договорились! - захлопала в ладоши она. - Расскажи быстрее, что тут у вас есть интересного?  
\- Интересного? - озадачился Пауль.  
\- Ну, как вы развлекаетесь?  
\- Развлекаемся?  
\- Ой, ну не тупи! Есть же у вас вечеринки какие-нибудь на реке? Танцы? Клубы? - глядя на недоуменно хлопающего глазами осла, Ариэль снова сникла. - Понятно. Нету ничего. Эх, провинция.  
\- В деревне кабак есть, там тебе и танцы, и морду набить могут, - вспомнил Пауль. - Но наш хозяин туда не ходит. И ты туда никак не попадешь, воды там рядом нет.  
\- А еще какие-нибудь речки есть здесь поблизости?  
\- Речек нету, - Пауль задумался и вспомнил, - есть озеро!  
\- Озеро? - заинтересовалась Ариель. - А как в него попасть и кто там живет?  
\- Откуда я знаю? Я и в речке не знал, что кто-то есть кроме рыбы, раков и лягушек, а тут вы с теткой, оказывается.  
\- Я тут недавно и ненадолго.  
Пауль подумал, что это отличная новость.  
\- Ну, я надеюсь, что ненадолго, - неуверенно продолжила Ариэль. - Папаша сильно гневался, но он у меня добрый и отходчивый.  
\- А что ты натворила? - невольно заинтересовался Пауль  
\- Будешь много знать - уши вырастут еще длиннее, - показала ему язык нахалка и снова плеснула по воде хвостом, впрочем, не прицельно.  
И прежде чем Пауль обиделся, добавила:  
\- Это неинтересная история про алкоголь и азартные игры, есть один приморский городок... Ладно, неважно. Папаша не понимает ни того, ни другого, вот и взбеленился. Как мне попасть в то озеро?  
\- Откуда я знаю? - удивился Пауль. - Оно на другой стороне деревни, если смотреть отсюда, и речки там и близко нету. Никак ты туда не попадешь.  
\- Ну почему же, - прищурилась русалка, пристально его оглядывая, - еще как попаду. Ты же не всегда привязан к этому кусту?  
\- Еще чего! - Пауль аж подпрыгнул. - Не собираюсь я тебя возить!  
\- Ну пожалуйста! - взмолилась Ариэль, складывая перед собой ладошки. - Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Ты же мой друг! Ну чего тебе стоит?  
Пауль подумал, что только таких друзей ему и не хватало, но наглую девицу внезапно стало жалко. Здесь действительно скучно. Нет, не ему самому, у него-то есть друзья, и еще у него есть Рихард, с которым так хорошо быть вместе, дремать рядом в стойле или пастись на выгоне. У него есть Шнай и Олли, с которыми можно поболтать о всяких глупостях и побегать наперегонки. И даже Тилль, который зимует вместе с ними в их конюшне, хоть и не особо склонен развлекаться, но знает много историй, под настроение очень складно их рассказывает, и его так интересно слушать долгими метельными вечерами, лежа в теплой соломе под боком у Рихарда.  
\- Эй, - вывел его из задумчивости голос Ариэль, - ты уснул, что ли?  
А вот ей совсем кисло здесь, совсем одной. И, хоть она и нахалка, но у каждого ведь свои недостатки.  
\- Ладно, - мотнул головой Пауль, - я приду сюда как стемнеет. Тогда и посмотрим, что можно придумать.  
\- Ура! - воскликнула русалка, тут же расцветая улыбкой до ушей. - Спасибо!  
И, не успел Пауль удивиться тому, какие острые, хоть и мелкие у нее зубы, как она резко выпрыгнула из мелководья и, схватившись за его уши, поцеловала его прямо в нос и снова плюхнулась на отмель.  
Вдали послышались голоса и зашуршали кусты.  
\- Хозяин, - предупредил Пауль, - лучше скройся.  
Русалка проворно развернулась, отплыла на глубину, обернулась:  
\- До вечера! - и скрылась под водой.  
Пауль еще смотрел на круги, расплывающиеся по воде, когда, распрощавшись с приятелями, подошел хозяин.  
\- Ну что ты, ослик, заждался? Извини, сейчас домой поедем, а за маслом сказали через пару дней приезжать, как раз свежее собьют. На что это ты там смотришь?  
Хозяин обернулся и тоже всмотрелся в широкие круги.  
\- Эх, вот это рыбина была! Да-а, посидеть бы тут с удочкой.

\- Женщина с хвостом как у рыбы? - не в силах поверить в услышанное, таращил глаза Рихард, от удивления даже забыв про необходимость выглядеть скучающе-благородно, как и полагается такому великолепному скакуну, каковым он себя считал. - Разве так бывает? Настоящая русалка?  
\- Ну, я ж говорю, - кивнул Пауль, - самая что ни на есть. И наглая как два Шная.  
\- Эй, чего это я наглый? - отозвался тот сразу же.  
\- Например потому, что вечно жрешь из миски Джо? - предположил Флак, сидевший на изгороди вне зоны доступа пса, и потому не побоявшийся подать голос.  
\- Но у него вкуснее!  
\- У него не вкуснее, у него простая каша с мослами и хозяйскими объедками, а вам с Олли хозяин специально еду варит отдельно, потому что вы ужас какие породистые, - кота искренне возмущало такое внимание к неблагодарным шавкам, тогда как ему самому совсем не часто удавалось выпросить хоть полплошки молока - хозяин считал, что кот должен кормиться мышами, мнением на этот счет самого кота не интересуясь. - А Джо сидит на цепи, и поесть из твоей миски не может, и потому такой тощий, и...  
\- И хватит об этом, - прервал его Тилль, восседающий на своем привычном месте на холке Рихарда. - Давай дальше про русалку.  
Пауль благодарно посмотрел на него. Он собрал Большой Дружеский Совет сразу же как вернулся от речки и избавился от повозки. Здесь, на дальнем конце выгона, у его ограды, росли деревья и начинался лес, и вечером даже несмотря на жару было приятно постоять бок о бок с Рихардом или поваляться в густой шелковой траве, как Шнай и Олли. Ему не терпелось рассказать товарищам обо всем, что с ним случилось. Как оказалось, удивлен был только Рихард. Остальные знали о существовании русалок хотя бы в теории, а Тилль и Флак, когда-то в молодости обитавшие в библиотеке, даже видели их на картинках в книгах.  
\- Да, собственно, это и всё. Пришел хозяин, и она уплыла. Но мы договорились встретиться там же, когда стемнеет.  
\- Ты действительно собираешься пойти? - удивленно спросил Рихард.  
\- Да, я же обещал, и она будет ждать.  
Пауль уже немного жалел об опрометчиво данном обещании, но было поздно. Да и ладно, подумаешь, даже интересно будет прогуляться с ней до озера. Вдруг там тоже живет кто-то необычный?  
\- Тогда я пойду с тобой.  
\- Ты? - Пауль удивленно воззрился на Рихарда.  
\- А что, я тоже хочу на нее посмотреть.  
\- А мы ведь что-то слышали про это озеро, помнишь, Олли? - обратился Шнай к другу и задумчиво почесал задней лапой длинный волнистый очес на левом ухе. - Еще в прошлом году мы были там на охоте, про него разговор и был.  
Олли подумал и согласно кивнул.  
\- И что говорили? - заинтересовался Пауль.  
Шнай поменял лапу и почесал за правым ухом.  
\- Нечисто там вроде бы. Как стемнеет, мужики деревенские туда не ходят, боятся. Да и днем опасаются подходить.  
\- Значит, твоей подруге там точно понравится, - заметил Рихард. Пауль ласково боднул его лбом в бок, соглашаясь.  
\- Именно мужики боятся? - уточнил Тилль. - А бабы?  
\- Не знаю, тоже наверное?.. - Шнай вопросительно посмотрел на друга. Тот еще раз кивнул.  
\- Как интересно! А что ж вы раньше молчали? - возмутился Пауль. - Получается, если бы эту Ариэль из дома не выгнали, так мы бы и не узнали ничего!  
\- Да ты и сейчас не факт, что узнаешь хоть что-то, - возразил ему Флак, вовсе не намереваясь, впрочем, защищать глупых псин, а просто из склонности поспорить. - Может, и нет ничего такого в том озере, мало ли что мужичье необразованное насочиняет.  
\- Вообще-то об этом беседовали наш хозяин, граф и его брат, они как раз приезжали поохотиться и останавливались у нас, помнишь?- тихо заметил Олли. - Их-то мужичьем не назовешь.  
\- От скуки и графья начнут деревенские побасенки слушать, - фыркнул Флак. - Но от этого они правдивее не делаются.  
\- Да ладно вам, - Тилль осторожно потянулся, чтобы не свалиться с холки коня, и снова вцепился передними лапами в жесткую гриву. - Вот схо́дите и узнаете, кто был прав. Алина! - крикнул он, глянув вниз. - Ты записываешь?  
Из травы под копытами Рихарда высунулась остренькая светло-серая мордочка молодой крыски и согласно закивала. В передних лапках у крыски была зажата шерстяная нитка с прихотливо вывязанными узелками. Тилль милостиво кивнул ей, и она снова исчезла в траве.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем тебе это надо? - вздохнул Рихард, осторожно переступая передними ногами, чтобы не задеть ненароком мелкую вездесущую тварь, которая всегда таскалась вслед за Тиллем с пучком шерсти в лапах.  
\- Я тебе уже много раз говорил: я веду хроники нашего двора, - важно пояснил Тилль, гордящийся своей задумкой. - Все события должны фиксироваться, а потом заноситься на страницы истории. Так положено.  
\- Эти ваши шерстяные нитки как-то совсем не похожи на страницы хоть чего-нибудь, - хихикнул Флак. - Вот в дни моей молодости, в Иксфордской библиотеке...  
\- А у вас, кошек, вообще нет никакой письменности, так что помолчи лучше, - от возмущения редкие волоски на хвосте Тилля встали дыбом. - Я делаю очень важное дело, за которое мои потомки еще скажут мне спасибо!  
\- Ага, - Флак небрежным жестом протянул вперед правую переднюю лапу и растопырил пальцы, выпуская набор острых как бритвы когтей, - те, что выживут.  
Тилль зашипел, ощетинился и подобрался, словно собираясь прыгнуть со спины коня прямо на наглого кота. Флак довольно усмехнулся: настолько вывести Тилля из себя было не так-то просто. Рихард на всякий случай отступил от изгороди - только драки им не хватало. Хотя такие словесные перепалки между заклятыми друзьями на его памяти еще ни разу не закончились потасовкой. Кажется, кот и крыс всё давно выяснили между собой, еще в той самой Иксфордской библиотеке. И сейчас скорее получали удовольствие, подкалывая друг друга, чем обижались.  
\- Опять вы за свое! - возмутился Шнай, не выносивший даже таких ссор между друзьями. - Давайте лучше про озеро. Как вы думаете, кто там живет? Я точно с вами иду, - обратился он к Паулю. - Интересно, что это за русалка такая, да и на озеро лишний раз прогуляться хочется. А, и вдруг там и правда этот, - как его, Олли? - ну, граф тогда сказал корко... коро...  
\- Крокодил, - подсказал Олли.  
\- Вот, да, крокодил! Крокодил там живет.  
\- Откуда у нас взяться крокодилу? - хором спросили Флак и Тилль.  
\- А что это вообще такое? - снова изумился Рихард. Сегодня определенно был вечер открытий и загадочных существ.  
\- Это зверь такой, похож на помесь дракона со змеей, только без крыльев, - пояснил Флак. - Опасный хищник, между прочим, обитает в водоемах.  
\- Но в наших краях они не водятся, - добавил Тилль, - зимой не выживут.  
\- Точно не водятся? - на всякий случай переспросил Рихард.  
\- Точно, - подтвердил Флак. - А что, граф действительно считает, что это возможно - крокодил в деревенском озере? - не скрывая презрения к уровню графского интеллекта, обратился он к Олли.  
\- Не знаю, - задумчиво ответил тот, - по-моему он шутил, потому что после его слов про крокодила они заржали все втроем вот точно как Рихард. А люди ржут, когда шутят, насколько я знаю.  
\- А может они просто голодные были? - спросил Пауль. - И потому и ржали как Рихард, - вот он ржет, когда голодный. Ай!  
Рихард выпустил изо рта его аккуратно прикушенное ухо, и Пауль, извиняясь, лизнул его в нос.  
\- Ой, ну только не начинайте, - взмолился Флак.  
\- Что не начинать? - скосил на него хитрый глаз Пауль.  
\- Вот эти ваши противоестественные игрища.  
\- Между прочим, еще в древности ученые мужи утверждали, что... - нудным голосом начал Тилль, но тут уже взвыл Шнай, заявив, что еще одно ученое слово, и он кого-нибудь укусит.  
Конец разговору положили донесшиеся от хозяйского двора голоса коровы и овец, которых хозяин пригнал во двор с нижнего луга. Жуня громко возмущалась отсутствием внимания к своему вымени, подружки вторили ей на разные голоса, хозяин покрикивал на них, загоняя в сарай - обычный вечерний концерт.  
\- Расходимся, - скомандовал Тилль, с помощью своего хвоста соскальзывая по ноге Рихарда вниз на землю. - Все, кто пойдет к озеру, завтра найдете меня и расскажете, что там обнаружили. Алина!  
И две крысы скрылись в траве. Шнай и Олли давно уже умчались приветствовать хозяина. Солнце садилось за горизонт, и армия сверчков начала свою песню. Пауль решил, что самое время поужинать перед началом ночного приключения, и присоединился к Рихарду, отошедшему от затоптанной их компанией травы к более привлекательным ее зарослям. Флак потянулся, выгибаясь, и соскочил на тянущуюся вдоль изгороди тропку - впереди ночь, а значит время охоты.

Как Пауль, связанный обещанием, ни старался выбраться со двора, пока не наступила ночь, а к заводи, где должна была их ждать русалка, удалось добраться только когда совсем уже стемнело.  
Сначала они с Рихардом увлеклись ужином и шутливым перетягиванием друг у друга самых лакомых травинок, что, как обычно, закончилось поцелуями и валянием в высокой траве. Потом хозяин долго не уходил в дом, всё сидел на крыльце, покуривая трубку и задумчиво глядя на небо. Шнай и Олли лежали у его ног.  
Пришлось коню с осликом зайти в свои стойла и сделать вид, что уже спят. Время тянулось, да и в сон уже клонило по-настоящему, когда хозяин наконец-то ушел в дом, и тускло засветилось окно его спальни.  
Шнай заглянул в сарай, где его друзья дремали, как обычно, прижавшись друг к другу боками.  
\- Эй, вы спите уже, что ли? А русалка?  
\- А? - вскинул голову Пауль. - Да, мы не спим, мы идем. Хозяин ушел уже?  
\- Да, недавно. Как пойдем, через выгон?  
\- Ну не через запертые же ворота, - зевнул Рихард. - Олли с нами?  
\- Нет, он дрыхнет уже.  
Компания заговорщиков выбралась за изгородь - они давно уже научились поднимать и опускать несложную щеколду на калитке - и потрусила к мельнице. В темное время можно было не опасаться встречи с местными жителями, бродить в темноте по дорогам было не в чести среди простых тружеников. Особенно по дороге, ведущей к такому жутковатому месту, как водяная мельница ночью. Но они все равно были начеку и не разговаривали, а Пауль с Рихардом бежали по покрытой травой обочине, которая хорошо заглушала стук копыт.  
Полная луна сияла в небе, и река отражала ее загадочный свет, когда они подошли к воде и огляделись. Никого.  
\- Она что, не приплыла? - разочарованно спросил Шнай и плюхнулся на траву у воды. - Зря бежали.  
\- Пауль, ты точно ничего не выдумал? - серьезно спросил Рихард, пытаясь разглядеть выражение на его морде - с милого друга станется пошутить и сейчас стоять и киснуть от смеха.  
\- Да нет же! - обиделся на такое недоверие Пауль. - Она была здесь и мы разговаривали!  
\- Я и сейчас здесь! - послышался откуда-то сверху не менее обиженный голос. - А вот ты где был? И кто это с тобой?  
От неожиданности они все трое вскинули головы, а Шнай вскочил на лапы и завертелся на месте.  
В переплетении ветвей на толстой свисающей к воде ветке над их головами сидела Ариэль. В темноте только и видно было, что ее силуэт и два светящихся глаза.  
Рихард на всякий случай отступил на несколько шагов - широкий плавник русалочьего хвоста покачивался как раз на уровне его морды.  
\- Я тут засохла уже, пока вас дожидалась! - Ариэль возмущенно взмахнула хвостом, и на друзей полетел целый дождь из капель.  
\- Да что-то не похоже, - буркнул Пауль, отряхиваясь. - Мы к тебе не нанимались вообще-то. Как смогли, так и пришли.  
\- Ладно, - покачивая хвостом, Ариэль свесилась с ветки, - так это твои друзья? Ой! А я знаю! Это, - ткнула она пальцем с острым, сверкнувшим в свете луны когтем, в Рихарда, - конь! Настоящий, а не как ты. У моего бывшего такой был, только белый! А это собака! Собаки у него тоже были. А ты мальчик или девочка? А то мне отсюда не видно.  
Обозначенные в недоумении переводили взгляд с русалки на Пауля. Тот только покачал головой: я же вам говорил.  
\- Это Рихард, - представил друзей Пауль, - а это Шнай, и он мальчик.  
\- Очень приятно, - припомнила хорошие манеры русалка, - а я Ариэль. Ну что, поехали на озеро?  
\- А она время зря не теряет, - пробормотал Рихард.  
\- Ой! А можно ты меня повезешь? - вскрикнула Ариэль, подпрыгивая на ветке, от чего ходуном ходило всё дерево. - А то твой приятель ужасно милый, но у меня хвост длиннее, чем у него ноги, я же весь плавник в пыли вывожу! Ну, пожалуйста! Не зря же я наряжалась!  
На плавнике и правда болталось что-то вроде бус, плохо видимых в темноте. Пауль фыркнул обиженно, но спорить не стал.  
Рихард обреченно вздохнул, - в конце концов, никто его сюда не тянул, сам захотел. Да и как грузить на его маленького ослика такую увесистую, даже отсюда видно, девицу? Пауль его лягнул бы, если бы услышал такое, но про себя Рихард с удовольствием называл его своим маленьким осликом.  
Он подошел поближе к стволу, русалка сползла по ветке почти до самого ее основания и на удивление ловко соскользнула с нее ему на спину. Весила она и правда немало, но сидела уверенно, как заправская наездница.  
\- Я каталась с моим бывшим на его коне, - словно подслушав его мысли, сообщила Ариэль, - так что не беспокойся, не упаду, но и быстро не беги, я давно уже на вас, конях, не ездила.  
Она покрепче вцепилась в коротко подстриженную гриву Рихарда, впрочем, следя за своими коготками, чтобы не поранить его шею.  
\- Так ты же на озеро побыстрее хочешь? - не без ехидства спросил Шнай. - А что это на тебе висит?  
Рихард вышел из-под ветвей дерева, направляясь к дороге, и теперь его всадницу можно было рассмотреть в лунном свете во всей красе. Бусы она навертела не только на хвост, но и на шею, волосы собрала в высокую прическу, куда навтыкала цветов кувшинок и каких-то шипастых гребней. И вид имела весьма нарядный и праздничный. Стало заметно еще одно отличие от людей - маленькие, едва заметные уши и темные полоски жабер, тянущиеся по шее под ушами, сейчас плотно закрытые.  
\- А, нравятся мои жемчуга? - польщенно заулыбалась Ариэль. - Хороший мальчик.  
\- Вообще-то, они очень аппетитно стучат, когда ты двигаешься, как сахарные косточки, - признался Шнай и облизнулся.  
Улыбка пропала с лица русалки, а Рихард с Паулем не стесняясь заржали.  
\- Тише вы! - шикнула на них русалка. - Всю деревню вашу перебудите.  
Вообще-то, дорога, на которую они уже выбрались, проходила не близко от деревни и вела дальше, к соседним Бодунам, а потом на большой тракт. Чтобы попасть к озеру, нужно было свернуть с нее на небольшую тропку, но в ярком свете луны можно было не бояться ее пропустить.  
\- А ты кто больше, - опять влез любопытный Шнай, - человек или рыба?  
Услышав такое, Ариэль едва не задохнулась от возмущения.  
\- Да ты!.. Да что ты!.. Да ты знаешь, что у нас делают за такие вопросы?  
\- А что такого? - искренне удивился Шнай. - Я же просто спросил. Ты пахнешь непонятно, ни рыбой, ни человеком. То есть, рыбой немного пахнешь, но не так как та рыба, что живет в речке, а по другому, так что я понять не могу.  
Он подбежал поближе к коню, едва не уткнувшись в свисающий с его спины хвост. Ариэль, не находя слов, резко дернула хвостом вверх, съездив его кончиком Шнаю по носу, и чуть не свалилась с коня.  
\- Эй, - Рихард замедлил шаг и остановился. - Ты поосторожнее там, у тебя чешуя, знаешь ли, не мягкая, мне больно, когда ты ерзаешь.  
Русалка виновато замерла.  
\- У него там шрамы, - пояснил Пауль, - от ранения на войне.  
\- О.  
Ариэль замерла. Потом осторожно подвинулась, усаживаясь удобнее, чтобы не соскальзывать со спины коня.  
\- Извини, - мягко сказала она, - я больше не буду. Если он, - она возмущенно ткнула пальцем в Шная, - перестанет глупости спрашивать. У нас это страшное оскорбление - сравнить кого-то из морского народа с рыбой! Я же не спрашиваю, чего в нем больше, блох или колтунов!  
\- Блох, - признался Шнай, - колтуны хозяин вычесывает, а блох никак не вывести. Ладно, ты тоже извини, не буду больше, я же не знал. Мне правда интересно, я же никогда таких как ты не видел.  
Рихард снова пошел вперед, пристально всматриваясь в обочину, чтобы не пропустить тропинку.  
\- А вы все вместе живете? - спросила русалка.  
\- Да, в одном дворе, - кивнул Пауль, чуть притормаживая, чтобы идти не морда к морде с Рихардом, как они привыкли, а поближе к Ариэль. - Мы давно уже дружим, с тех пор как хозяин поселился здесь.  
\- Мы прибыли первыми, - сказал Рихард.  
\- Рихард его боевой конь, они вместе воевали, даже участвовали в Иксфордской битве, - гордо добавил Пауль. - А потом война закончилась, и хозяин купил меня, потому что кому-то нужно было тащить сюда тележку с трофеями, а у Рихарда тогда спина еще не зажила.  
\- А нас с Олли хозяину подарил граф, когда он поселился здесь, - добавил Шнай.  
\- Ха, вас! Он ему весь наш хутор подарил, - продолжал хвастаться Пауль с таким видом, словно хутор дарили лично ему. - Наш хозяин с графом всю войну прошел и не раз спасал ему жизнь. А в Иксфордской битве графу бы точно был конец, если бы хозяин с Рихардом его не вытащили!  
\- Ого, - уважительно протянула Ариэль. Какое страшное дело война она успела узнать и во дворце отца, и от мужа - была наслышана. - А Олли - это?  
\- Тоже пес. Только он курцхаар, а я сеттер, - пояснил Шнай.  
\- А, поняла, это породы такие. И вы дружите вчетвером, да?  
\- Нет, не вчетвером. Есть еще Флак и Тилль. Они жили в Иксфорде, в библиотеке, а когда она сгорела вместе с городом, решили, что отправятся с нами. Им было все равно куда, вот они и залезли в нашу тележку. Хозяин и не заметил ничего.  
\- А они тоже собаки?  
\- Нет. Флак - кот, а Тилль - крыса.  
\- Крыса! - в ужасе вскрикнула Ариэль. - Я их боюсь! Как можно дружить с крысой?!  
\- Тилль не просто крыса! - обиделся за друга Пауль. - Он очень умный, он же в библиотеке жил!  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Ну, как что? Он же читал там книги, прежде чем их грызть. Он столько всего знает! И Флак тоже. А Тилль стихи еще умеет сочинять! Только они страшные у него почему-то получаются.  
\- С ума сойти! - Ариэль неверяще качала головой. - Ученая крыса, пишущая стихи. Во дворце моего бывшего таких не водилось, они просто мерзкие были и вечно скреблись за стенами так, что спать было невозможно.  
\- Он даже писать умеет, - заметил Шнай. - Только ему лень и он нанял эту, как ее, се... сепе... Как он ее называет?  
\- Секретаршу, - подсказал Рихард.  
\- Вот, да. Они пишут историю нашего двора!  
Ариэль обалдело смотрела на пса, потом перевела взгляд на Пауля, тот кивнул, подтверждая слова друга.  
\- С ума сойти, - повторила она. - Чего в жизни не бывает. Но, вы знаете, вы лучше не знакомьте меня с ним, хорошо? У него же тоже есть этот мерзкий голый хвост?  
\- Хвост у него есть, но почему мерзкий? - не понял Пауль. - Нормальный хвост, хоть и без кисточки.  
И взмахнул своим, на котором росла пушистая кисточка.  
Ариэль передернулась, представив себе крысу с кисточкой на хвосте.  
Тем временем, Рихард уже свернул на тропинку к озеру. Луна то занавешивалась ненадолго маленькими облачками, то снова светила в полную силу. Вскоре уже можно было различить блеск воды.  
\- Выглядит мирно, - заметил Шнай. - Чего они выдумывали про нечисть?  
\- Какую нечисть? - удивилась Ариэль.  
\- Ну, среди местных ходят слухи, что это нехорошее озеро, - пояснил Пауль, всматриваясь в приближающуюся с каждым шагом гладь воды. - Только никто не знает, чем именно нехорошее.  
\- Вот ты теперь и проверишь, - усмехнулся Рихард, поворачивая голову к своей всаднице.  
\- А вдруг там все-таки этот, коркодил живет? - опасливо спросил Шнай.  
\- Тилль с Флакой сказали же, что не может его тут быть, - возразил Пауль.  
\- Какой еще коркодил? - не поняла Ариэль. - Крокодил, что ли?  
\- А ты знаешь, кто это?  
\- Знаю, зверь такой, тупой и страшный, только откуда ему тут взяться?  
\- Вот и Тилль с Флакой так говорят, а ты, Шнай, заладил про него.  
\- Да я что, это граф говорил, а не я, - Шнай вздохнул, подумав, что даже жаль, что он не увидит загадочного коркодила, который, если бы жил здесь, то точно вылез бы, чтобы сожрать аппетитно клацающую украшениями русалку, и было бы очень интересно на него посмотреть.  
Рихард остановился на берегу, предусмотрительно не дойдя нескольких метров до кромки воды. Вся компания замерла, вглядываясь в раскинувшееся перед ними озеро. Первым не выдержал Шнай. Смело забежав в воду по колени и внимательно принюхавшись, он обернулся и сообщил:  
\- Я ничего не чувствую, нет здесь никого.  
Вид у него был довольно разочарованный, а остальная компания заметно приободрилась. Рихард, осмелев, подошел поближе, так, что мелкая волна лизнула его копыта. Пауль тоже зашел в воду, но неглубоко - копыта одновременно скользили и вязли в иле.  
\- Ну что, пойдем домой, раз нет тут ничего интересного?  
\- Подожди, - остановила его Ариэль, внимательно всматриваясь куда-то вперед, правее от лунной дорожки на воде. - Я, кажется, что-то слышу. И вижу, какой-то мигающий свет. Вон там, смотрите.  
\- Что слышишь?  
Все вытянули уши и морды в ту сторону, куда указывала русалка.  
\- Я ничего не слышу, - потряс курчавыми ушами Шнай. - И какой тут свет увидишь? Это же луна светит.  
\- А я слышу, - упрямо повторила Ариэль. - Там музыка! Точно! Это, конечно, не из последних сочинений Аны деРей, но тоже сойдет!  
Она, позабыв про обещание, подпрыгнула на спине Рихарда, отчего он всхрапнул от боли.  
\- Ой! Прости! Прости меня! - спохватилась русалка. - Зайди, пожалуйста, поглубже в воду, я слезу с тебя и больше не буду.  
Рихард охотно выполнил ее просьбу. Ариэль с громким плеском плюхнулась в озеро, постаравшись не повредить прическу, отплыла поглубже и повернулась к друзьям.  
\- Вы идите домой, не ждите меня. Кажется, я тут надолго. Неужели в этой глуши нашлась настоящая тусовка, поверить не могу! - она счастливо засмеялась.  
\- А как же ты сама назад доберешься? - недоуменно спросил Пауль.  
\- А зачем мне назад? Я теперь здесь жить буду! Приходите в гости! Потом! Как-нибудь! - русалка махнула рукой и, подпрыгнув, нырнула в воду, напоследок сильно плеснув хвостом.  
\- Эй, а что такое сочинения анадер... анеде... Как она сказала? - недоуменно спросил у друзей Шнай.  
\- Откуда нам знать, что это такое? - ответил Рихард. - Идемте уже домой.  
Он уже выбрался на твердую почву и рассматривал свои ноги, мокрые и перепачканные в тине и озерном иле.  
\- Лучше спроси как нам избавиться от этой дряни, чтобы хозяин утром ничего не заметил.  
Пауль только вздохнул - его копыта выглядели ничем не лучше.

Утро началось для них не слишком радостно - с выговора от хозяина за перевернутую поилку и разлитую воду. Вымыть копыта в длинном деревянном корыте, стоящем во дворе, и перевернуть его, чтобы скрыть улики - грязь и тину - подсказал им Тилль. Он же сейчас наслаждался зрелищем ругающегося человека из тщательно замаскированного крысиного хода под верандой. Алина, полыхая ушками, старательно записывала хозяйские речевые обороты. Шнай и Олли наблюдали из-за угла дома и, кажется, тоже находили в ситуации немало забавного, как и притаившийся на крыше Флак. Двум виновникам такого развлечения было не до наслаждений. Когда хозяин наконец-то выдохся, пообещав напоследок запереть нашкодившую парочку по разным сараям, если такое хоть раз повторится, и отправился в коровник к давно уже возмущающейся небрежением ее интересов Жуне, они сбежали со двора на выгон, где Пауль виновато ткнулся лбом в бок Рихарда и замер так, не находя слов. Как ни крути, а все это происшествие было его виной. Перед хозяином было очень стыдно: он доверял им с Рихардом как своим друзьям, а не как тягловой скотине. Никогда не запирал, не привязывал, считая, что они достаточно сообразительны, чтобы не натворить глупостей. И вот как они его отблагодарили.  
\- Прости меня, - наконец просто сказал он. - Это всё из-за меня.  
\- Не тебя, - возразил Рихард, поворачиваясь, чтобы коснуться его морды своей. - Это из-за этой наглой девки. Надеюсь, она навсегда поселится в том озере и не будет больше нас трогать.  
Тут на выгон подоспели остальные, требуя от друзей рассказать о приключении поподробнее. Тилль тут же вскарабкался по столбу изгороди и оттуда прыгнул на спину Рихарда. Алина замешкалась, она тащила за собой такую длинную нить, что конец ее терялся далеко в траве за ее хвостом, и Пауль опознал в ней нитку из старого, но еще вполне хорошего хозяйского свитера. Флаку лучше во дворе не показываться, когда хозяин обнаружит очередную потраву.  
Тилль обычно не наглел сверх меры и хозяйское имущество он и его подданные портили в строго оговоренных с котом рамках. Так же, как и Флак ловил их в определенных количествах. Но, видимо, против свитера связанного из такой удобной для записей нити, они с секретаршей не смогли устоять.  
Кажется, не одному Паулю пришли в голову эти соображения. Флак выгнулся и недовольно зашипел, глядя на крыску, усердно выпутывающую нитку из какой-то попавшейся на пути колючки. Но ничего не сказал, оставив разговор на потом, сейчас интереснее была русалка.  
\- Ничего удивительного, что вы не слышали музыку, - заметил Тилль, дослушав рассказ. - У русалок совсем по-другому устроен слуховой аппарат, и звуки они слышат в более широком звуковом диапазоне.  
Четыре голоса попросили перевести. Флак довольно прижмурился - приятно быть ученым котом.  
\- По-другому они слышат, - перевел Тилль, - могут услышать то, чего не можем мы. К тому же, своим пением еще и могут воздействовать на людей, как правило, мужчин. Теперь понятно, что за нечисть живет в том озере - обыкновенные русалки.  
\- Теперь их там стало на одну больше, и, если я правильно понял всё вами рассказанное про эту Ариэль, то озеро станет еще небезопаснее, - подытожил Флак.  
Компания снова распалась. Шнай и Олли побежали к вернувшемуся хозяину, помогать ему таскать воду из колодца, то есть путаться под ногами, вертя хвостами и прыгая. Тилль с секретаршей убежали пополнять архив, а Флак, как всегда, отправился по своим загадочным кошачьим делам.  
Конь с осликом наконец спокойно позавтракали и улеглись подремать в тенечке, надеясь, что хозяину не взбредет в голову поехать куда-нибудь на одном из них. Но тот, к счастью, натаскав воды, отправился на бесконечные огородные грядки.  
Там же, в тени деревьев, и нашла их маленькая серая с желтым птичка овсянка.  
\- Эй, - пищала она, прыгая по ветке над их головами, - эй, просыпайтесь! Кто из вас Павуль? Эй!  
Пауль открыл глаза, с трудом понимая, что происходит и кто его зовет, еще и коверкая имя.  
\- Ты чего пищишь? - спросил проснувшийся рядом Рихард, поднимая голову и пытаясь разглядеть мельтешащий над ними комок перьев.  
\- Мне нужен Павуль! - запищала птичка еще громче. - Я его весь день ищу, с самого утра. Я в деревне была, мне там сказали, что он там не живет, а потом сказали, что он за деревней живет, только я не в ту сторону полетела, а потом прилетела сюда. Ты Павуль? Ариэль сказала, что у тебя четыре копыта и два длинных уха. Но у тебя не длинные уши, а вот у него...  
\- Ариэль?! - хором вскрикнули Рихард и Пауль, не слушая птичкины рассуждения об ушах. - Ты ее видела? Где?  
Птичка села на круп Рихарда и, зажмурившись от старания ничего не забыть, пропищала:  
\- Ариэль просит Павуля и его друзей прийти к ней, он знает куда. И побыстрее! Вот!  
Пауль с Рихардом переглянулись.  
\- Странно, что там у нее стряслось?  
\- С ней всё нормально было, когда ты ее видела?  
\- Не знаю, - пропищала птичка, снова взлетая на ветку, - она сидела в камышах на озере, возле берега. Мне кажется, ей там было совсем не весело.  
\- Передай ей, что днем мы не можем прийти, она знает, почему. Мы придем ночью. Запомнила?  
\- Да, - кивнула птичка, - ночью, я помню.  
Она улетела, тут же растворившись в море листвы. Пауль огорченно посмотрел на Рихарда:  
\- Ну вот, опять что-то случилось.  
\- Не переживай, - Рихард лизнул его в нос и потерся щекой о щеку. - Скорее всего, она и там начудила что-то, вот ее и выгнали опять. Пойдем ночью, заберем, отвезем к тетке и забудем про нее.  
\- Тебе опять ее на спине таскать, - виновато пробормотал Пауль, утыкаясь ему в шею.  
\- Ничего, до самой тетки мы не поедем, только до мельницы, а там недалеко.  
Пауль подумал, что таким мягким и снисходительным Рихард бывает только с ним, подумал о причине этого, и от нежности и благодарности защемило сердце, а глаза защипало. Он прижался к Рихарду поближе, подползая к нему под бок, и тот осторожно накрыл его своим сильным большим телом...

Как и прошлый раз, к озеру они добрались только ночью. На этот раз к ним присоединился и Олли, желая все-таки увидеть русалку, о которой теперь только и разговоров в их компании.  
Берег озера и его окрестности являли собой ту же картину полной безмятежности, что и вчера. Русалки нигде не было видно, и Пауль позвал:  
\- Ариэль, ты здесь? Ариэль!  
Прибрежные камыши тут же зашуршали, и русалка выбралась из них, осторожно передвигаясь по мелководью при помощи рук и отталкиваясь хвостом. На шее у нее висела сплетенная из камышовых листьев сумочка. Вид у русалки даже в неярком свете луны был совсем печальный и заспанный. Украшений не было видно, видимо, они были спрятаны в специально для них изготовленную сумочку. Волосы растрепались и висели спутанными прядями. Но появлению компании друзей она явно обрадовалась и немного посветлела лицом.  
\- Привет! Долго же вы. Я и уснуть успела.  
\- Привет, - радостно помахивая хвостом, ответил Шнай, - и за что тебя выгнали?  
\- На этот раз, - ехидно добавил Пауль, не забывший ее высказывания по поводу его роста.  
Ариэль снова нахмурилась.  
\- А это важно?  
\- Нам интересно! - заверил ее Шнай и толкнул носом друга: - Знакомься, это Олли, мы тебе про него рассказывали.  
\- Очень приятно, - кисло ответила Ариэль. - Может, поехали отсюда сперва, а? А по дороге я расскажу, если вам так интересно.  
\- В воду я не полезу! Мне нельзя мокнуть, - замотал головой Рихард, - нам и так досталось от хозяина! Еще одного раза он нам точно не простит.  
\- Извините, - так же кисло пробормотала русалка, - я знаю, что от меня вечно одни неприятности.  
Пауль с Рихардом переглянулись: определенно что-то случилось.  
\- Но как же мне быть?  
\- Ты сможешь выбраться сюда, на берег? - спросил Рихард.  
\- Смогу, - пожала плечами Ариэль.  
\- Тогда я лягу на землю, а ты ползи ко мне и забирайся на спину.  
\- Нет, - запротестовал Пауль. - Так не годится.  
\- Почему?  
\- Она же всю грязь и тину на себя соберет, пока ползти будет. Как мы тебе потом спину отмоем?  
С ним никто не стал спорить. Ариэль совсем скисла и сидела в мелкой воде низко опустив голову.  
\- Дерево, - вдруг сказал Олли.  
\- Что?  
Все разом обернулись к нему.  
\- Нам нужно дерево, - пояснил он, обращаясь к Рихарду. - Вчера, вы говорили, она садилась на тебя с дерева и спина у тебя осталась чистая. Значит, и сегодня нужно так.  
\- Олли, ты молодец! - радостно закричал Шнай, но Ариэль тут же шикнула на него:  
\- Тише! - и пояснила, заметив удивление друзей: - Потом объясню. Но ведите себя потише, ладно?  
\- Только не говори, что здесь все-таки живет коркодил! - тут же забыв о ее просьбе, закричал Шнай и на него зашикали уже всей компанией.  
\- Нет, не крокодил, - поморщилась Ариэль и добавила погромче, почему-то обернувшись в сторону озера, - а крокодилицы!  
Озеро в ответ промолчало, только чуть дальше, в его глубине, что-то плеснуло - рыба, наверное.  
\- Как? - изумился Шнай еще больше. - Их там много?  
\- Ой, хватит об этом, - Ариэль махнула рукой и умоляюще посмотрела на Рихарда. - Ты видишь такое дерево где-нибудь рядом, чтоб над водой свисала достаточно большая ветка? Я слишком низко сижу и ничего не вижу, кроме этого долбаного камыша.  
Все заозирались в поисках подходящего дерева. Ночь не то чтобы помогала в поисках, а луна хоть и светила изо всех сил, но больше путала и создавала иллюзии, чем освещала местность. Было решено разделиться на пары и поискать по обеим сторонам берега. Ариэль осталась ждать, опять спрятавшись в камышах. Наконец, подходящая старая ива была найдена Паулем, и Шнай примчался к русалке с этой радостной вестью.  
Ариэль, сразу воспрянувшая духом, тут же подплыла к спускавшимся прямо в воду длинным ветвям и резким сильным движением хвоста вытолкнула себя из воды. Перебраться ближе к стволу и ждущему под ним коню было делом минуты.  
Наконец-то они двинулись в обратный путь. Пауль обернулся напоследок, и ему показалось, что он видит на лунной дорожке силуэты нескольких русалок. Но стоило ему моргнуть и посмотреть еще раз, как они исчезли без следа. Да и были ли вообще? Он решил ничего не говорить остальным, тем более, неугомонный Шнай уже приступил к расспросам.  
\- Так что случилось-то? - спрашивал он, подбежав чуть ли не под самое брюхо Рихарда. - Что там, в озере, вообще? Ты же говорила, что там весело? Мы думали ты теперь там так и будешь жить, раз там хорошо так. А что, там не весело на самом деле, да?  
\- Шнай, она тебе обязательно расскажет всё, если ты ей дашь хоть слово сказать, - заметил Олли, идущий по другую сторону коня. Пауль замыкал процессию.  
Шнай замолк, а Ариэль ничего не оставалось, как начать говорить.  
\- Да нечего рассказывать, - мрачно произнесла она, тщательно разглаживая плетеный бок своей сумочки, словно это было всё, что интересовало ее в данный момент. - Там, на дне озера, целое поселение русалок. Вам не разглядеть с берега, а там очень много подводных пещер. Не таких, конечно, как у нас в океане. По нашим меркам это и деревней не назовешь, у нас бы и последний нищий не стал бы в таких селиться. Но тут это считается отличным жильем. Такое, знаете, озеро семейного типа.  
Она невесело усмехнулась и замолчала.  
\- И что? - осторожно спросил Шнай. - Выгнали тебя почему?  
\- Я же говорю: семейного типа, - повторила Ариэль. - Они там все, понимаете, все разобрались по парам и так и живут! Я как раз попала на общий праздник, что-то типа празднования конца лета и начала охоты, что ли? Потому и музыка была, и веселье. А вообще у них то же болото, что и у моей тетки. Скука и благолепие!  
Она фыркнула и продолжила:  
\- Вы бы видели, как на меня смотрели тамошние матроны! Я представилась, познакомилась с ними, все честь по чести, как во дворце учили. Только они не рады были. С кем бы я ни взялась потанцевать, оказывалось это чей-то муж или жених. Поговорить с ними не о чем. То, что они называют горячительным, какой-то сорт водорослей, которые надо жевать, не подействовало бы и на морского конька, да еще и на вкус мерзкое. Да и какое там веселье! Танцы и те какие-то дурацкие. А когда я показала как танцуют у нас во дворце, на меня смотрели как на сумасшедшую.  
Они выбрались на широкую дорогу и Пауль, нагнав Рихарда, сочувственно посмотрел на Ариэль.  
\- А потом, - продолжала она, - утром, когда все расходились, ко мне подплыли несколько самых страшных и жирных русалок и сказали, чтобы я убиралась подальше от их селения и не смела и рядом показываться. Они, мол, местных людишек от озера отвадили и со мной не поцеремонятся, вот как! За муженьков своих забеспокоились, дуры старые! Да нужны мне они! Там второй раз глянуть не на кого, все убогие какие-то!  
И она, не выдержав, расплакалась, закрыв лицо ладонью.  
Все молчали, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Так чего и плакать, раз они плохие там все? - не понял Шнай. - Радоваться надо, что сбежала оттуда.  
Ариэль подняла заплаканное лицо и посмотрела на пса, пытаясь понять, не издевается ли он. Но Шнай бежал рядом с Рихардом, совершенно искренне не понимая, чего тут печалиться? И глядя на уморительно свешивающийся из улыбающейся пасти бегущего пса язык и весело мотающийся пушистый хвост, Ариэль и сама заулыбалась, а потом решительно вытерла слезы.  
\- А и правда! Больше не буду! Пусть живут в своем болоте как хотят!  
И, снова сникнув, добавила почти шепотом:  
\- Просто я подумала, что обидно немного... ну... что не нужна я никому. Во дворце у принца я не прижилась, и из дома сюда вот меня отправили. И даже из этого несчастного озера...  
\- Почему это никому? - спросил Пауль, лихорадочно соображая, кого бы назвать из нуждающихся в русалке. - Тетка же твоя заботится о тебе. Ты сама говорила: воспитывает, учит.  
\- Ага. Только меня не надо учить, - горько ответила ему Ариэль. - Меня всю мою жизнь только и делают, что воспитывают и учат. А я бы хотела, чтобы меня просто любили, такую как есть.  
Пауль промолчал, не зная, что ответить. Они уже приближались к мельнице.  
\- Но ведь вот тетя твоя тебя любит, - сказал Олли. - Раз не махнула на тебя рукой, а старается добро тебе сделать. Так, как сама его понимает, конечно, но ведь из добрых чувств!  
\- И у тебя теперь есть мы! Можешь с нами дружить! - добавил Шнай.  
Русалка благодарно посмотрела на собак и улыбнулась.  
\- Спасибо, - и добавила, как положено: - Для меня будет честью продолжение нашего знакомства.  
\- Ну вот, - усмехнулся Рихард, - кое в чем тетка все-таки преуспела.  
Они миновали мельницу и подошли к заводи. Ариэль ловко перебралась со спины коня на уже насиженную толстую ветку, но прыгать в воду не спешила.  
\- Посидите со мной еще, пожалуйста. Я так не хочу к тетке плыть!  
\- А она там с ума не сходит, куда ты пропала? - спросил Пауль.  
\- Нет, я к ней жабу отправила, сказать, что переселяюсь. Тетка, наверное, порадовалась только. Вот ей сюрприз будет, - невесело рассмеялась Ариэль.  
\- Слушай, - вдруг вспомнил Шнай, - а Тилль говорил, ты петь умеешь как-то по особенному. Покажи, а?  
\- Песнь призыва? - удивилась русалка. - Откуда крысе о таком знать?  
\- Мы же тебе говорили: он очень ученый, - напомнил Пауль. - А и правда, спой. Чего скучать? Только негромко, ладно?  
\- Но это не очень веселая песня, - предупредила русалка. - Сейчас, подождите, окунусь в воду, а то кожа сохнет.  
Она соскользнула с ветки в воду, довольно громко плеснув хвостом. Пауль нервно обернулся - только не хватало, чтобы кто-то услышал, пришел полюбопытствовать и застал всю их компанию. Но окрестности были пустынны и тихи, если не считать шума мельничного колеса неподалеку, пения сверчков и заунывных криков ночных птиц.  
Ариэль выбралась обратно на ветку, отряхнулась, издала несколько разной высоты звуков, разминая горло, и спросила:  
\- Ну что, какую песнь призыва вам исполнить?  
\- А они разные бывают? - удивился Олли.  
\- Конечно. Звать можно не только русалок, но и людей, есть песни для взрослых мужчин и для юношей, например. Еще можно позвать подруг на вечеринку или родственников на ужин.  
\- Нет, про родственников не интересно, давай про любовь, - попросил Шнай.  
Ариэль улыбнулась:  
\- Хорошо, слушайте: так девы нашего рода зовут своих возлюбленных, суженых самой судьбой. Эта песнь одна для всех, услышат ее все, а поймет только суженый. Во всяком случае, в это верят мои сестры. Только к ним самим никто ни разу не приплывал, сколько они ни пели, и замуж они вышли за кого приказал папаша, - совсем неромантично завершила она вступление и, усевшись поудобнее, завела песнь.  
Слушали ее внимательно, замерев и не шевелясь. Плавные гармоничные звуки непонятного языка перетекали из одного в другой с завораживающей неспешностью. То звали куда-то, то обещали что-то, то словно прощались. Пауль прижался к боку Рихарда и слушал, закрыв глаза. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, пять минут или целый час, как вдруг сквозь дивное пение послышался треск ломаемых веток, чье-то тяжелое дыхание и шаги. Магия звука рассыпалась как осколки разбитого кувшина.  
Собаки вскочили на ноги, не решаясь подать голос. Пауль с Рихардом заозирались, пытаясь разглядеть, кто там ломится к ним, Ариэль, увлеченная пением, услышала посторонние звуки позже всех и оборвала песню в тот момент, когда окружающие берег кусты раздвинулись и из них выступил человек.  
\- Мельник! - тут же определив пришельца, воскликнули в один голос собаки.  
\- Нам конец, - простонал Рихард.  
Пауль согласно кивнул. С мельником хозяин не дружил, но на мельнице бывал, и, уж конечно, не узнать питомцев своего хорошего знакомого мельник никак не мог, даже в лунном полумраке. Больше ни у кого в деревне не водилось ослов или породистых охотничьих собак, да и Рихарда спутать с крестьянскими лошадками было никак невозможно. Завтра же утром, самое позднее днем, хозяин будет знать, что ночью они гуляли, где вздумалось, а не мирно спали в хозяйском дворе.  
Но, как ни странно, человек не обратил на них никакого внимания. Он не отрывал взгляда от дерева, в ветвях которого сидела Ариэль. Он не мог видеть ее в густой тени, но, казалось, это ему совсем не мешало.  
\- О, владычица моего сердца! - воскликнул он, подходя и протягивая руки к русалке. - Ты позвала меня, и я пришел!

Домой компания возвращалась в молчании. Шнай и Олли то и дело зевали, мечтая побыстрее добраться до своих лежанок. Пауль думал о превратностях судьбы и странных, невозможных, казалось бы, совпадениях. Рихард тоже о чем-то размышлял, не начиная разговор.  
Только когда они добрались до своего стойла, Пауль спросил:  
\- Как думаешь, на этот раз нам удалось надолго ее пристроить?  
\- Не знаю, - Рихард с удовольствием прилег на свежую подстилку и мотнул головой, приглашая Пауля присоединиться. - Все зависит от того, как надолго подействует эта песня на человека.  
\- Но Ариэль выглядела довольной и ни капли не волновалась, когда он уносил ее домой, - заметил Пауль, принимая приглашение и привычно укладываясь под боком у коня. - Значит, всё в порядке, наверное?  
\- Будем надеяться. В конце концов, даже если и он тоже ее выгонит, там до воды совсем недалеко, доберется домой и без нашей помощи. Давай спать уже.  
\- Ага, - Пауль поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. - Но, знаешь, я ни разу не удивлюсь, если утром нас разбудит маленькая серая птичка.


	2. Сказка вторая. Городская

Если подумать, то по-настоящему Тилль ненавидел в своей жизни не так уж и много вещей. Он еще в молодости пришел к выводу, что любые сильные чувства, к которым относится и ненависть, бесполезны и только мешают нормально жить. А настоящему философу, к коим он причислял и себя, так и попросту вредят. Прожитые годы, проведенные в самых разных житейских обстоятельствах, только укрепили его в этом мнении. Так что, он позволял себе совсем немного ненависти. К голоду. К глупой преждевременной смерти. К неоправданной жестокости. И к сюрпризам. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел сюрпризы.  
И совсем никак не ожидал, что это раннее осеннее утро принесет в его жизнь один из них.  
Он привычно проснулся в своей уютной норе, вырытой под стойлом, занимаемым его друзьями, в спальном отнорке, выстланном мягкой овечьей шерстью. Потянулся, сделав несколько упражнений для разминки, тщательно умылся и решил, что вполне готов явить себя миру и позавтракать. Из отнорка, который занимала Алина, не доносилось ни звука, и он решил не будить свою ассистентку - что может случиться на мирном отдаленном хуторе с самого утра?  
Однако, выбравшись во двор, он с удивлением обнаружил, что там кипит жизнь.  
Посреди двора стояла большая хозяйская телега с уже запряженным в нее Рихардом, в выражении морды которого читалось лучше любых слов, что он думает о необходимости тащиться куда-то в такую рань. Пауль, конечно, стоял рядом и тоже радостным не выглядел, из чего Тилль сделал вывод, что его с собой не берут. На телеге громоздились какие-то бочонки и мешки, а хозяин как раз выходил из амбара с очередным мешком на плечах. За ним шел еще один мужчина, тоже навьюченный поклажей. В мужчине Тилль опознал одного из помощников графского управляющего, которого хозяин, с разрешения графа, оставлял во дворе хозяйничать за себя, если куда-то надолго уезжал. Странно, куда это он мог собраться с утра пораньше с кучей мешков?  
Ну конечно! Тилль досадливо стукнул хвостом по земле. Ярмарка! Как же он сразу не сообразил?!  
Каждую осень, вот именно в такое время, хозяин собирал все то, что успевал вырастить или изготовить за лето в своем хозяйстве: излишки урожая с огорода, овечий и коровий сыр, мед. А так же самодельную утварь: деревянные тарелки, чашки, ложки, - ее он мастерски вырезал в свободное время, которого, надо заметить, летом почти что и не было. Погрузив свой товар на телегу, он отправлялся на ярмарку в Берин - маленький городок километрах в двадцати от их хутора.  
Про тамошнюю ярмарку Тилль был наслышан от Рихарда, который каждый раз по возвращении еще долго жаловался на натруженную спину, неимоверную скучищу и отвратительное питание в городе. Тилль подозревал, что эти жалобы несколько преувеличены и предназначены в основном одному конкретному благодарному слушателю и жалетелю. Но мнение свое, конечно, держал при себе, не забывая сочувственно кивать, поражаясь Рихардовым страданиям.  
А еще, однажды хозяин, возвращаясь с ярмарки, привез с собой в телеге маленькую насмерть перепуганную мышку. От нее Тилль успел узнать про Берин, что он сонный, маленький и пыльный, и какое-то подобие активной жизни в нем возникает только в ту осеннюю неделю, когда на его улицах и вокруг разворачиваются ярмарочные ряды. В подземельях и подвалах города всем заправляют крысы, "точно такие как вы, сударь", а бедным мышам совсем житья нет не только от котов, но и от них тоже. Больше мышка ничего о родном городе не могла рассказать, а вскоре и вовсе пропала, наверное, попалась в когти Флака.  
Что ж, сборы в самом разгаре, в амбаре, надо думать, царит некоторый беспорядок, и, пожалуй, этим стоит воспользоваться.  
Хозяин с помощником как раз повернулись к нему спиной, возвращаясь в амбар за следующей поклажей. Тилль серой молнией метнулся через двор, на бегу поздоровавшись с друзьями, и юркнул в открытую дверь амбара. Промчался вдоль стены до ближайшего темного угла, где стоял здоровенный ларь с мукой, и замер там, слившись с полумраком.  
Убедился, что возгласов не слышно и попыток его убить люди не предпринимают, стало быть, не заметили, осторожно выглянул из-за ларя и огляделся. Посреди амбара стояли подготовленные к погрузке мешки. Тилль принюхался: картошка, брюква, морковь - ничего интересного, если на дворе не голодный год. Люди снова взвалили на себя по мешку и тяжело затопали к открытым воротам.  
Тилль, воспользовавшись этим, вылез из своего угла и принялся озираться в поисках... Вот! Чуть в стороне от приготовленных к отправке мешков, под стеной, противоположной той, вдоль которой он только что пробежал, стоял Он - дивно благоухающий мешок с сыром! Не завязанный, набитый больше чем на половину, источающий ни с чем не сравнимый аромат.  
Тилль замер, принимая решение. Действовать нужно было немедленно, пока люди не вернулись. Судя по тому, что мешок стоит в стороне, с собой его брать не собираются. Значит, он так и останется стоять здесь, значит из него можно вытащить обожаемое лакомство! Когда еще выпадет такой шанс?! На периферии сознания мелькнула мысль, что их аккуратный до педантичности хозяин просто не может так вот безалаберно швырнуть на пол мешок сыра и забыть о нем, но запах и вид вожделенного мешка заслонили перед Тиллем всё.  
Тилль считал себя, и справедливо, достаточно умным и осторожным крысом, неспособным на глупости и поспешные необдуманные решения. Но у него была одна слабость, ну, хорошо, две, две серьезные слабости: хорошенькие молоденькие крыски и сыр! И, если крысок он имел в своем распоряжении предостаточно, то столько сыра в непосредственном доступе ему видеть еще не приходилось. Целый мешок!  
Пока он колебался, люди успели вернуться, и Тилль тут же юркнул обратно в свою щель. Дождался, пока тяжелые шаги снова начнут удаляться, и, решившись, бросился вперед.  
В мгновение ока добравшись до мешка, он вскарабкался по его боку, благо рогожка, из которой был сшит мешок, отлично подходила для лазания, и нырнул внутрь.  
"Я умер и попал в рай", - подумал он, протискиваясь между кусками сыра в поисках того, который ему было бы по силам вытащить наружу и унести. Сыр выглядел странно: не аккуратные головки, а куски, словно специально наломанные, многие с уже засохшими острыми краями. Похоже на остатки, бракованные обрезки. Тилль с трудом развернулся, но стоило ему нацелиться на подходящий кусочек, как совсем рядом послышался голос хозяйского помощника:  
\- Вилл, а этот?  
\- Да, и его бери. Я специально его оставил напоследок, положим сверху. Это для старого Петера, он у меня всегда сразу забирает остатки сыра в свою пекарню.  
И, не успел Тилль осознать, как он влип, как где-то над его головой сомкнулась мешковина, а сам мешок взмыл в воздух. Окружавшие крысака куски пришли в движение, сдавили его грудную клетку, прищемили хвост, он попытался вырваться, но тут человек встряхнул мешок еще раз, дышать стало легче, однако, вместо того острый закорузлый край большого куска над его головой сдвинулся с места и ударил Тилля по голове.  
"Я ненавижу сюрпризы", - успел подумать он, прежде чем мир погрузился во тьму.

Возвращение из забытья оказалось куда как более мучительным. Едва осознав себя, Тилль почувствовал боль - болело всё тело от кончика хвоста до наиболее пострадавшего места между ушами на темени. Зверски хотелось пить. Он шевельнулся, открыл глаза и ничегошеньки не увидел, поморгал, но и это не помогло. Прислушался, пытаясь определить, куда он попал. Вокруг царили тьма и тишина, и только где-то далеко можно было разобрать едва слышные человеческие голоса. Судя по тому, что один бок его был прижат к рогожке, а в другой упиралось что-то твердое, а так же по бьющему в нос острому запаху сыра, он все еще находился в мешке. Судя по тишине и неподвижности, мешок этот явно стоял уже не в телеге, а в каком-то помещении. В каком?  
Голова болела и отказывалась соображать, но Тилль постарался сосредоточиться. Как раз перед тем как его стукнуло по голове куском проклятого сыра, он слышал разговор про какую-то пекарню. Видимо, он уже в ней. Значит, они уже в Берине и, скорее всего, уже вечер или даже ночь. И как же теперь быть? Как вернуться домой? Где искать хозяина и Рихарда?  
Тилль задышал глубже, стараясь подавить приступ паники. Первым делом нужно выбраться из мешка, оглядеться вокруг, найти воду.  
Вокруг него громоздилась целая гора еды, которая только каким-то чудом не раздавила его насмерть, пока они добирались сюда по тряским проселочным дорогам, а его мутило от ее запаха и есть совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось только воды, чистой, вкусной, как из колодца во дворе их дома на хуторе. Увидит ли он его еще когда-нибудь?  
Так. Стоп. Тилль взял себя в лапы и начал действовать. Понемногу, стараясь не пищать от боли, он подтянул к телу все четыре лапы и хвост и повернулся на живот. Потом развернулся мордой к мешковине и принялся за работу. Грызть пыльную рогожу пересохшим от жажды ртом было вдвойне противно, да еще и каждое движение челюсти отзывалось в голове уколом боли, но он упорно, нитка за ниткой, проделывал себе лаз, периодически проверяя, насколько продвинулась его работа и нельзя ли уже протиснуться.  
Он всегда гордился своими размерами, с детства был самым крупным крысенком в материнском гнезде, но теперь это сыграло с ним злую шутку - лаз наружу потребует от него больше работы, чем от крысы помельче. Тем не менее, дело продвигалось, и вскоре он уже смог высунуть голову наружу и как следует принюхаться. Сыр за его спиной пах до одури остро, и Тилль мельком подумал, что, кажется, возненавидел и сам сыр, и его запах, на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Однако, ему удалось унюхать и другие запахи, и, хотя он по прежнему ничего не видел, по запахам муки, масла, специй, орехов, дерева и известки, он догадался, что находится в кладовой. Для подвала воздух был слишком сухим.  
Он расширил дыру до приемлемых размеров и остановился. Как определить, где он находится? Понятно, что в кладовке, в мешке с сыром, но где стоит сам мешок? Хорошо, если на полу, а если высоко на полке? Падение на каменный пол может дорого ему стоить, в теперешнем-то полуоглушенном состоянии. Нет, так рисковать нельзя, но что же делать?  
Тилль замер, пытаясь найти какой-то выход, но что тут придумаешь?  
Внезапно голоса, вернее, голос, принадлежащий, как теперь можно было понять, пожилому мужчине, приблизился и стало возможным разобрать слова:  
\- ...тебе говорю, мальчишка! Если ты и дальше будешь отлынивать от работы и целыми днями шляться неведомо где, то я не посмотрю, что ты единственный сын моей дорогой покойной племянницы и выпорю тебя так, что ты неделю сидеть не сможешь и позабудешь о своих гулянках!  
\- Но дядя Петер, - заныл в ответ мальчишеский голос, впрочем, не слишком испуганный, - я всего-то на часок отлучился. У Стиви во дворе кошка привела котят, мы ходили смотреть. Они хорошенькие такие, давай возьмем себе одного?  
Голоса приблизились и звучали уже под самой дверью.  
\- Я тебе покажу котят! Не надо мне здесь никаких котят! - кипятился пожилой. - От того кота разорение одно, а толку никакого, будет только жрать да спать.  
\- Но дядя Петер, он не только спать, он мышей и крыс ловить будет, - канючил мальчик.  
\- Нету у нас крыс, а от мышей везде мышеловки стоят, хватит и их.  
За дверью зазвенели ключи, и Тилль сжался в комок в своем мешке, надеясь, что люди не заметят прогрызенную дыру. Впрочем, известие, что в доме не держат кошек, его порадовало - неизвестно, не придется ли тут задержаться? Котов он обычно не особо опасался, но в теперешнем его состоянии встреча даже с самым бестолковым молодым кошаком может дорого ему обойтись.  
Дверь со скрипом распахнулась, и в комнату вместе с людьми проник свет, который показался Тиллю ослепительным. Он сощурился и заморгал, пытаясь разглядеть в прогрызенную дыру окружающую обстановку. К счастью, стало понятно, что мешок стоял в стороне от входа, невысоко над уровнем пола, и дыра в его боку не бросилась людям в глаза. Ослепительный поначалу, свет постепенно превратился в тусклый огонек керосиновой лампы, и в его неверном мерцании Тилль смог разглядеть деревянные полки, лари, подвешенные на крюках мешки. Да, это определенно была кладовая.  
В нее зашли двое, как он и догадался по голосам, - мужчина постарше и мальчишка лет одиннадцати. Они стояли к Тиллю боком, старик держал в руке керосиновую лампу, приподняв ее повыше и - самое главное - дверь кладовой за их спинами была раскрыта. Тилль посмеялся бы, если бы мог, над тем как повторилась утренняя ситуация: опять двое людей дают ему шанс и опять надо бы им воспользоваться. Он высунул голову из дыры и, мысленно заклиная людей не оборачиваться, начал выбираться из мешка.  
Старик тем временем втолковывал мальчишке его обязанности. Как Тилль понял, человеческому детенышу было поручено прибраться в этой кладовой еще с утра. Но тот сбежал и весело провел день, играя с друзьями. Однако, порученное ему никто за него делать не стал, и теперь ему предстояло убираться в кладовой весь вечер и даже ночь, если понадобится.  
Тилль изо всех сил старался не производить ни малейшего шума, цепляясь коготками за мешковину и сползая вниз на полку, на которой стоял мешок. Ему удалось спуститься незамеченным и он замер, прижавшись к мешочному боку. Лампа в руках старика не давала достаточно света, чтобы люди могли видеть его, и он уже почти уверился, что сможет уйти в приоткрытую дверь незамеченным, надо только осторожно добраться до стойки, поддерживающей полку, и соскользнуть по ней вниз, как старик, внезапно проговорив:  
\- ...и главное: первым делом рассортируй сыр, который привез мне господин Сиберг, и отнеси его на ледник, - повернулся и протянул руку с лампой в сторону мешка.  
\- Крыса! - тут же завопил мальчишка, тыча пальцем прямо в Тилля.  
\- Где? - подслеповато щурясь, старик наклонился, светя лампой.  
\- Да вот же! Здоровая какая! - орал юнец, тыкая пальцем и подпрыгивая. - Теперь мы возьмем котенка, дядя Петер? Возьмем?  
Тилль понял, что искать безопасный спуск времени у него нет. Он прыгнул вниз, тяжело плюхнулся на пол на все четыре лапы, едва не закричав от пронзившей всё тело боли, и, как мог быстро, бросился к выходу.  
Сразу от двери начинался длинный узкий коридор с несколькими дверями по сторонам, а в конце его виднелась еще одна приоткрытая дверь, в проем которой был виден тусклый свет. Тилль, не раздумывая, бросился туда. Бежать было тяжело, но мчащийся за ним мальчишка и бессвязные вопли старика, оставшегося позади, подгоняли не хуже кнута. Позабыв о боли и головокружении, Тилль пронесся по коридору и, преодолев две ступеньки, проскочил в дверной проем.  
Запах свежевыпеченного хлеба, чувствовавшийся еще в коридоре, в этой комнате стал сильнее. Тилль выскочил прямо под ноги какому-то мужчине в длинной белой рубахе и белых же штанах, стоявшему спиной к двери за длинным прилавком, на котором располагались подносы с разнообразной выпечкой. Напротив него стояло несколько человек. Тилль видел только их ноги, но догадался, что это были покупатели. Он забился в щель между тумбой прилавка и полом и огляделся, насколько позволяло пространство. Входную дверь он заметил сразу. К счастью, надо думать по случаю хорошей погоды, одна из ее створок была приоткрыта и завешена от мух белой кисеей. Но бежать к ней через всё помещение на глазах у людей было непривычно и страшно, и Тилль замешкался. Опять навалилась дурнота - падение с полки и отчаянный бег начинали сказываться. Тем временем, с криком "Лови его!", в зал выскочил мальчишка, и Тилль решился. Бросившись между чьими-то не очень чистыми ботинками, он выскочил из-под прилавка и помчался к дверям. Практически ничего не видя от головокружения и ужаса, он несся на белую тряпку, словно на луч маяка. Послышались испуганные возгласы, крик: "Да лови же его, Френ!" - но Тилль был уже у спасительного выхода, поднырнул под тряпку, свернул вправо вдоль стены дома и понесся, не разбирая дороги.

Позже Тилль так и не смог вспомнить, как именно ему удалось сбежать. Мальчишка, конечно, сразу же отстал - попробуй преследовать на городских улицах верткое маленькое животное, которое прилагает все усилия к тому, чтобы спастись. Задача может быть для опытного кота, но никак не для глупого человеческого детеныша. Нет, мальчишка проблемой не был. Проблемой было то, что Тилль представления не имел, куда он бежит. Он несся мимо каменных стен домов, стоящих на улице плотно в ряд, потом свернул за угол, снова бежал, пока не увидел какую-то подворотню, и, задыхаясь и теряя последние силы, не нырнул туда. За темным проходом оказался внутренний двор жилого дома, посреди которого, о счастье, высился колодец. На заплетающихся лапах Тилль добрался до деревянного сруба и припал к луже у его фундамента. Он пил, пил и пил, отрываясь от воды только чтобы поглубже вдохнуть, и снова пил, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Ему было уже все равно, даже окажись рядом стая котов, он был так измучен и умирал от жажды, что остальное его мало волновало.  
Напившись, он почувствовал себя чуть лучше. Не отходя от колодца, огляделся по сторонам. Был поздний вечер и уже почти стемнело, но, насколько Тилль мог понять, он оказался в типичном городском дворе, пустом и пыльном, вымощенном брусчаткой, местами отсутствующей, окруженном каменными трехэтажными домами. Некоторые окна тускло светились, в воздухе пахло едой - люди ужинали в своих квартирах. К двери каждого дома вело каменное крыльцо. На ступеньке одного из них спал, вытянувшись, тощий черно-белый кот, и Тилль благословил все существующие высшие силы, что до сих пор остался незамеченным. Однако, везение не может длиться вечно, пора было убираться от торчащего посреди двора колодца в более безопасное место. Но куда?  
Тилль присмотрелся и заметил, что в стенах домов над самой землей через равные промежутки виднелись маленькие забранные решетками окошки. Подвалы, догадался Тилль, - то, что нужно. Конечно, и там его может подстерегать немало опасностей, от котов до агрессивно настроенных сородичей. Но он чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что мог думать только об одном: о возможности наконец-то забиться в какую-нибудь щель и дать отдых измученному телу и особенно голове, боль в которой становилась всё сильнее. Он присмотрелся повнимательнее и обнаружил, что решетка одного из окошек достаточно искорежена, чтобы он мог попытаться протиснуться внутрь. Тилль, решаясь, огляделся, не появилось ли во дворе новых действующих лиц? Кажется, за одной из дверей он слышал чьи-то спускающиеся по ступенькам шаги.  
Он еще раз посмотрел на безмятежно спящего кота и бросился к выбранному окошку.  
Как он и ожидал, за узким отверстием оказался подвал, пахнущий пылью и плесенью, как и все подвалы в мире. Какие-то ящики и коробки, грязные и пыльные, громоздились вдоль его стен. Тилль, шатаясь, дошел до одного из ящиков с проломленной боковой стенкой, осторожно заглянул туда, принюхался. Ящик был забит какой-то полусгинвшей ветошью, наверное, раньше служившей одеждой бросившим ее здесь людям. Кошками не пахло, но чувствовался слабый крысиный запах, как будто крыса когда-то жила здесь, но было это достаточно давно. Он заполз внутрь, протиснулся между какой-то тряпкой и отвратительно воняющим куском меха и наконец-то позволил себе потерять сознание.

Тилль не знал, сколько часов он провел в забытьи. Очнувшись, он с удовлетворением обнаружил, что чувствует себя намного лучше, только слегка побаливает зашибленная голова. Он вылез из ящика, еще раз огляделся - в свете дня, проникающем сейчас через маленькое окошко, подвал выглядел еще непригляднее - и попытался привести себя в хотя бы некоторый порядок. Умылся и пригладил шерсть, попытался оттереть грязь с хвоста, с неудовольствием понимая, что его усилия стоят немного. После контакта с сыром шерсть вся слиплась и была неприятно-жирной, да еще и припорошенной пылью и какой-то еще дрянью, и ни эта грязь, ни мерзкий запах от его усилий никуда не делись. Ладно, это была его наименьшая проблема сейчас. Ему пора было выбираться отсюда и начинать поиски хозяйской телеги. Для этого первым делом надо бы найти кого-то из сородичей, желательно настроенного поговорить, а не вцепиться ему в горло, и выяснить, где именно располагаются торговые ряды, а там уж искать своих.  
Тилль понятия не имел, сколько дней намерен провести здесь Вилл Сиберг. Возможно, он уже сегодня пристроит свой товар перекупщикам и поедет обратно, а, возможно, сам захочет поторговать, чтобы заработать побольше денег. К тому же, ему и для себя наверняка что-то нужно купить здесь - соль, керосин, какие-то вещи. Значит, решил Тилль, как минимум сегодняшний день у меня точно есть. Возможно, еще один, но лучше все-таки справиться сегодня. Итак, первым делом он выбирается отсюда, ищет путь к ярмарке, нет, сначала надо бы раздобыть еды и попить, а потом...  
\- Эй! - прервал его размышления чей-то голос. - Ты кто еще такой и что тут делаешь?  
Тилль подпрыгнул от неожиданности, неловко разворачиваясь в прыжке, и вгляделся в подвальный полумрак. Перед ним стояла, ощетинившись от возмущения, молодая симпатичная крыска с светлой шерсткой и большими подведенными темным глазами. Ее шею украшал кусок кружевной ленты с красивой стеклянной подвеской-шариком, через грудь был перекинут ремешок небольшой сумочки и выглядела крыска очень по-городскому.  
\- Ну, чего молчишь? - спросила она. - Ты откуда здесь взялся? Я сейчас мужа позову!  
\- Мужа? - удивился Тилль. - Ты разве замужем?  
Уж что-что, а наличие или отсутствие партнера у заинтересовавшей его самки он умел определять слету. И у не заинтересовавшей тоже.  
\- Ну, - немного смутилась крыска, - тогда брата. Братьев у меня много!  
Тилль нарочито повел носом и усмехнулся:  
\- Возможно. Но что-то я не чую, чтобы здесь был хоть кто-то, кроме нас с тобой.  
Крыска досадливо прикусила нижнюю губу, и Тилль отметил, что губы у нее очень даже ничего, как и вся она. Впрочем, сейчас ему было не до женских прелестей.  
\- Послушай, - миролюбиво сказал он. - Успокойся, я не причиню тебе вреда. Я оказался здесь совершенно случайно, я вообще не из этого города. И все, чего хочу - это побыстрее убраться отсюда.  
Крыска недоверчиво смотрела на него, но больше не кричала, и он счел это добрым знаком.  
\- Меня зовут Тилль, - представился он. - А тебя?  
\- Ветка, - ответила крыска и подошла чуть ближе, принюхивась. - Да, ты точно не из наших. Ну и несет же от тебя. А откуда ты?  
\- Издалека, из деревни Большие Камни, ты знаешь, где это?  
\- Нет, - помотала головой крыска. - Наверное, это далеко отсюда?  
\- Около двадцати километров или дня пути на телеге, запряженной одним конем. Я не знаю точно.  
\- Как это не знаешь? - удивилась Ветка.  
Она окончательно осмелела и подошла к нему совсем близко. Они тщательно обнюхали друг друга, и Тилль понял, что крыска не так молода, как ему показалось вначале, но и не старуха, конечно, а самый расцвет. У нее было несколько партнеров, но сейчас она одна. В местном обществе не на первых ролях, но и не пария.  
Какие выводы сделала, обнюхивая его, Ветка он не знал, но она заметно расслабилась и теперь смотрела на него заинтересованно, а не испуганно.  
\- Так вот - не знаю, - горько усмехнулся Тилль. - Я собирался позавтракать, а не попутешествовать, но так уж получилось.  
Он рассказал ей о своих злоключениях. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас сидеть здесь и разговаривать, время шло и надо было действовать, но он должен был завоевать доверие этой крыски, чтобы она согласилась ему помогать. Она слушала с интересом, сочувственно ойкая и испуганно жмурясь в самых опасных местах повествования.  
\- Так я и оказался здесь, - подытожил он. - Послушай, ты можешь мне помочь? Мне нужно добраться до ярмарки и найти Рихарда. Или хозяина, или его телегу, или их всех вместе. Ты знаешь, где это?  
Ветка задумалась.  
\- Где ярмарка я знаю, - сказала она. - Но ты не можешь так вот просто взять и пойти туда.  
\- Не могу? - Тилль опешил. - Но почему?  
\- Ты сначала должен представиться нашей предводительнице и испросить ее милости. Если она позволит тебе находиться в городе, тогда ты сможешь ходить по улицам и пойти на ярмарку.  
\- А если нет?  
\- Если нет, то... - Ветка выразительно провела когтем по горлу.  
Хоть и стало неприятно от пробравшего шкуру озноба, но таким строгим порядкам Тилль не удивился. Он и сам бы не потерпел разгуливающего по его территории чужака, так чего удивляться, если и здешняя правительница придерживается тех же принципов?  
\- А что нужно, чтобы заслужить ее милость? - спросил он у крыски. - Как ее зовут, кстати?  
\- Лалла. Но она любит, чтобы ее называли прима или примадонна. Это значит: "первая госпожа", - пояснила Ветка. - А как ее умилостивить не знает никто. Она очень капризная, никогда не знаешь, чего от нее ждать.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Тилль, в который раз за последние сутки понимая, как он попал. - Отведешь меня к ней?  
\- Отведу, - кивнула Ветка. - Только ты не можешь показываться к ней на глаза в таком виде, если хочешь иметь хоть какие-то шансы.  
Тилль еще раз оглядел себя. Мда, вид он имел явно не тот, в котором можно рассчитывать на успех у противоположного пола. Особенно у капризной примы.  
\- Тебе в больницу надо бы, - сказала Ветка, - а еще помыться. Идем, тут недалеко. Заплатить тебе нечем, конечно?  
\- Нечем, - согласился Тилль.  
\- Ладно, я как раз получила гонорар, - Ветка кивнула на искусно сшитую из тонкой кожи сумочку, висящую у нее за спиной. - Будешь должен.  
\- Конечно! - заверил ее Тилль, в душе не представляя, как он расплатится с благодетельницей.  
\- У твоего хозяина там полная телега добра, наверное? - продолжала Ветка. - Значит, давай так: я помогаю тебе его искать, а когда найдем, ты стащишь оттуда мне что-нибудь ценное. Идет?  
\- А если твоя Лалла меня...? - Тилль провел когтем по горлу, повторяя жест Ветки.  
\- Значит, давай сделаем всё, чтобы этого не произошло, - усмехнулась крыска.

Тилль думал, что они пойдут тем же путем, каким он попал в этот подвал, но Ветка повела его в противоположном направлении, объяснив, что за многовековое существование Берина тысячи поколений крыс прорыли под ним достаточно разветвленную систему тоннелей и переходов, так что вовсе не обязательно выходить на поверхность и рисковать там жизнью и здоровьем. Впрочем, некоторые отчаянные или много о себе возомнившие крысаки плевали на осторожность и бегали по поверхности, но Ветка считала это глупостью, а не доблестью.  
Они нырнули в дыру в противоположной от окошка стене подвала и побежали под уклон, который скоро выпрямился. К счастью, ход был достаточно широк, чтобы Тилль мог чувствовать себя в нем свободно. Ветка бежала, уверенно выбирая повороты, и он немного расслабился и впервые поверил, что у него есть шансы выбраться из этой переделки. Только бы понравиться здешней правительнице, но насчет этого Тилль не слишком беспокоился: мало какая крыса могла устоять против его обаяния, особенно, если он прикладывал усилия к тому, чтобы ей понравиться.  
В проходе царила кромешная тьма, но кулончик на шее Ветки в темноте засветился неярким светом, которого им вполне хватало, к тому же, Тилль не только вибриссами, но и буквально всем телом ощущал, что его окружают только гладкие, отполированные веками стенки. Несколько раз они видели других крыс, пересекавших их дорогу или бежавших навстречу. Они сразу реагировали на чужака, но Ветка с той или иной мерой вежливости объясняла им, что странно пахнущий чужак с ней и убивать его, пока он не представлен госпоже верховной правительнице, не надо. Тилль помалкивал и чувствовал себя очень неуютно под злыми пристальными взглядами. Для него, привыкшего быть первым и главным с своем маленьком сообществе, было вдвойне неприятно оказаться на месте бесправного пришельца.  
Он уже начал уставать и был близок к тому, чтобы попросить свою спутницу остановиться и перевести дух, как она, в очередной раз свернув, обернулась к нему:  
\- Мы почти на месте. Сначала помоешься, а потом пойдем в больницу, там недалеко. Надеюсь, Чезз сегодня дежурит. Но вообще-то он всегда там.  
\- Кто это? - с трудом переводя дыхание, спросил Тилль.  
\- Врач, причем хороший. Ну, и мы с ним немножко дружим.  
Ветка небрежно махнула хвостом, словно показывая как мало ценит эту дружбу.  
\- Надеюсь, с ним удастся договориться за полцены за прием. Наверное. Если, конечно, он не приревнует к тебе, - она хихикнула и бросила на Тилля игривый взгляд.  
Тилль только усмехнулся. Что ж, если даже в том плачевном состоянии, в каком он пребывал сейчас, ему удалось завоевать интерес этой штучки, то, приведя себя в порядок, можно взяться и за примадонну.

Очередной поворот закончился дырой выхода, из которой на Тилля пахнуло сырым и жарким воздухом. Ветка повела его вдоль стены, объясняя:  
\- Это подвал под человеческой баней. Люди моются там, наверху, а мы заимствуем у них воду и мыло и моемся здесь.  
Посреди подвального помещения, тускло освещенного светом из узких, забранных грязным стеклом окошек, стояла огромная и, судя по всему, глубокая лужа. У ее краев видны были несколько крыс, намыливающихся на берегу или уже смывающих мыльную пену в воде. Тилль поднял голову - под потолком, выше и ниже окошек, проходили ряды труб, с которых непрерывно капала вода, пополняя лужу. Куда вода текла дальше было непонятно, но он особо и не интересовался. Его тело начало зудеть в предвкушении мытья.  
Ветка подошла вместе с ним к прямоугольной перевернутой дном вверх деревянной коробке, на которой были расставлены наперстки, наполненные какой-то густой жидкостью, и лежали небольшие белые кусочки чего-то. Впрочем, Тилль сразу же догадался, что это было - мыло. Рядом с коробкой аккуратной стопкой были сложены чистые лоскуты ткани. С другой стороны коробки на перевернутой рюмке сидел пожилой сгорбленный крысак с заметно поредевшей шерстью и облезлым хвостом. Впрочем, черные бусины его глаз смотрели не по-стариковски живо и внимательно.  
\- Здравствуйте, дядя Барри, - вежливо поздоровалась Ветка. - Мы вот к вам.  
\- О, кого я вижу! - расплылся тот в радостной улыбке. Тилль заметил, что в его рту не хватает как минимум половины зубов. - Здравствуй, девочка. А кто это с тобой? Опять новый кавалер?  
Крысак прищурился и потянулся к Тиллю, принюхиваясь, но тут же отпрянул, потирая лапками нос.  
\- Ой, таки я чую, что вы пришли куда надо! - воскликнул он.  
Ветка прыснула. Тилль с трудом сдержался, чтобы не засветить хук правой прямо в брезгливо сморщенный нос.  
\- Конечно, дядя Барри, ведь именно ваша сауна лучшая в Берине, - улыбнулась Ветка, незаметно наступая ощетинившемуся Тиллю на заднюю лапу. Но он и сам уже успокаивался, не бить же старика в самом деле, тем более, что он прав.  
\- Вот вам мыло, сударь, - крысак протянул Тиллю самый большой наперсток, - и берите полотенце. С вас пять малых хрустальных или одна средняя перламутровая.  
\- Чего? - не понял Тилль. - Вы о чем?  
\- Вы как из дикого поля, уважаемый, - в свою очередь изумился старый Барри. - Я говорю об оплате за услуги нашего заведения.  
Он широким жестом обвел свои владения.  
\- Я заплачу, дядя Барри, - Ветка сняла с плеча сумочку. - У меня, правда, только серебряные. Разменяете?  
\- Разменяю, деточка. Идите, милостивый государь, - обратился старик к Тиллю, и тому послышалась явная неприязнь в его голосе.  
Тилль взял предложенное и пошел к краю лужи. Кажется, старик принял его за афериста, а то и кого похуже, морочащего голову невинной девушке. Тилль усмехнулся, вот уж на кого Ветка похожа меньше всего, так это на наивную дурочку.  
За спиной слышался громкий шепоток Барри, что-то втолковывающего Ветке. Та в ответ смеялась.  
Тилль нашел себе местечко подальше от остальных купающихся и залез в лужу, чтобы намочить шерсть, а потом, выбравшись на берег, принялся намыливаться. К счастью, на него никто не обращал внимания.  
Он давно уже не мылся с мылом, на хуторе ему просто не в чем было настолько вымазываться. Но, конечно, для крыс, обитающих в городской грязи, такое мытье было просто необходимо. Смутно припоминалось, как они с приятелями когда-то ходили мыться в подобное заведение в Иксфорде после очередного рейда по его мрачным закоулкам.  
Он тщательно нанес на шерсть густое ароматное мыло, особое внимание уделяя хвосту. Мыло было хорошим, сильно пенилось, и Тилль наслаждался ощущением исчезающей с его шерсти грязи. Голову пришлось мыть осторожно, то и дело втягивая воздух сквозь зубы - на темени нащупывалась болезненная шишка с ссадиной, покрытой коркой запекшейся крови, и прикосновения к ней были весьма болезненны.  
Наконец он решил, что намылился достаточно и полез в воду, чтобы смыть пену. Хотелось пить, но не из этой же лужи, да и поесть не помешало бы. Тилль поморщился при мысли, что если Ветка сама не сообразит, то придется просить ее об еще одном одолжении. Что ж, Виллу Сибергу лучше бы запастись чем-то ценным и положить это в телегу.  
Тилль вышел на берег. Ветка ждала там, протягивая ему лоскут ткани и с неприкрытым интересом разглядывая его тело, облепленное мокрой шерстью. Тилль улыбнулся ей. Конечно, он уже не тот, каким был в расцвете дерзкой юности или ранней молодости, но красота зрелого самца, пришедшая им на смену, и его самого, и его многочисленных партнерш тоже вполне устраивала. От его прямого взгляда Ветка слегка смутилась и, сунув ему в лапы ветошь, принялась копаться в своей сумочке. Тилль тщательно вытерся и встряхнулся, распушиваясь и наслаждаясь ощущением чистоты.  
\- Ну, что, можно идти дальше?  
\- Да, - Ветка оставила в покое свою сумку. - Ты голодный, наверное? Но давай сначала к врачу.  
Тилль молча согласился, радуясь, что не придется просить покормить себя. Молодец крыска, сама сообразила.  
Они распрощались со старым Барри и вернулись в лабиринт переходов.  
До больницы оказалось совсем не далеко. Очередной подвал, которым закончился очередной коридор, пах резко и непривычно. Ветка кивнула на потолок:  
\- Там человеческая больница. А здесь работают наши врачи. Правда, многие ходят лечиться по старинке к знахарям, даже в лес бегают, который за городом. Но мне кажется, что Чезз соображает куда как лучше какой-нибудь старой ведьмы с этими ее заговорами и припарками из лошадиной мочи.  
\- Из чего? - удивился Тилль.  
\- Ой, да ты себе не представляешь, чем некоторые шарлатаны лечат наших идиотов! Ладно бы просто лечебными травами, настойками там всякими, отварами. Это хоть и правда может помочь, но ведь такое придумывают! Чезз мне рассказывал про такое! Я даже повторять не буду!  
Тилль повнимательнее присмотрелся к вдохновенно вещающей крыске. Кажется, "немножко дружим" было некоторым преуменьшением в описании ее отношений с этим, пока не известным ему крысаком. Во всяком случае, она достаточно внимательно его слушала и интересовалась его работой и взглядами на жизнь. Пожалуй, у него есть шансы, если он сам заинтересован, конечно.  
Они прождали у входа несколько минут прежде, чем к ним подошла худая крыса средних лет, и Тилль вытаращил глаза, разглядывая ее одежду. Да, крыса была одета - белый, шуршащий лоскут ткани оборачивался вокруг ее тела, а на голове красовалась миниатюрная круглая шапочка, тоже белая. В лапах у крысы была зажата длинная тонкая нить с узелками записей.  
\- Здравствуйте, - холодно поздоровалась с ними крыса, пристально оглядывая их маленькими холодными глазками. - Вы к кому?  
\- Здравствуйте, госпожа Лейме, - вежливо поздоровалась Ветка, и Тиллю показалось, что вежливость эта была несколько натянута. - Мы к Чеззу. Он здесь?  
\- Разумеется, здесь, - процедила крыса, - и у него пациенты. Записанные заранее.  
\- Мы подождем, - заверила ее Ветка. - Можно пройти?  
Крыса молча посторонилась, и они прошли мимо нее, прожигаемые ее взглядом.  
\- Что это с ней? - спросил Тилль, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние и свернули за какой-то ящик.  
\- Не обращай внимания, эта старая грымза всегда такая, - отмахнулась Ветка и хихикнула: - Иногда мне кажется, что она ревнует меня к Чеззу.  
"Или считает, что ты попусту морочишь голову бедному мальчику" - добавил про себя Тилль, но решил не торопиться с выводами.  
В больничном подвале было куда как суше и чище, чем в подвалах, виденных Тиллем ранее, и в окошки под потолком проникало гораздо больше света. Даже громоздящийся здесь хлам выглядел аккуратно. В боковых стенках стоящих на полу коробов были проделаны отверстия, служащие дверями, некоторые из них были занавешены тканью, некоторые нет, и в проемах можно было разглядеть сделанные из небольших коробок, ящиков и даже тарелок или мисок кровати, занятые лежащими на них крысами или пустые, застеленные чистой тканью. Над каждой дверью был нарисованы какие-то символы.  
Тут и там сновали, деловито переговариваясь, одетые в белое крысы и крысаки, кого-то звали по имени, просили подойти к такому-то ящику. Их обогнал дюжий крысак в белом, несущий на спине старую, громко стонущую, седую как лунь крысу с искривленным хвостом. За ним бежало еще несколько разновозрастных крыс, умоляя бабушку потерпеть и не умирать, не подписав завещание. Один из бегущих сжимал в зубах шелковую нитку с вывязанными на ней узелками.  
Тилль просто обалдел от суеты и шума, но, если присмотреться повнимательнее, то в этом хаосе можно было разглядеть порядок и логику.  
\- Ну, как тебе? - с некоторой гордостью спросила его Ветка, протискиваясь между суетящимися сородичами. - Это наш центральный госпиталь, лучший в городе.  
\- Впечатляет, - признался Тилль. - И много здесь врачей?  
\- Не знаю, много, конечно. И еще их помощники, ученики, уборщики.  
Они продвигались вглубь помещения, и вскоре шум и суета уменьшились. Теперь возле каждого ящика с дверью стояли деревянные чурбачки, на которых сидели в ожидании приема крысы всех полов и возрастов. Ветка подошла к одному из ящиков с нарисованной над дверью крысиной лапкой. У двери дремала пожилая крыса, но других посетителей не было.  
Ветка поскреблась коготком по плотной белой занавеси и, приоткрыв ее немножко, заглянула в щелку.  
\- Чезз здесь, - прошептала она, оборачиваясь к Тиллю, - сейчас, он уже заканчивает. Если не разбудим старуху, - она кивнула на спящую, - пройдем следующими.  
Тилль не возражал бы и подождать - так интересно было вокруг. Он не болел в детстве и юности ничем серьезным, а неизбежные синяки, ссадины и сопли успешно лечились дома, так что ему не приходилось еще бывать в настоящей больнице.  
Вскоре из-за занавески вышел хмурый черный крысак с перебинтованной лапой и похромал прочь. Ветка пихнула замешкавшегося Тилля в бок и нырнула за занавеску. Он последовал за ней и с неослабевающим любопытством огляделся.  
Коробка-кабинет, в которую они зашли, была небольшой, но высокой. Под потолком висело несколько светящихся шариков, обеспечивающих тусклое освещение, которого, впрочем, хватало, чтобы разглядеть стоящий посредине стол и поднимающегося из-за него к ним навстречу крысака. Он был молод, худ и обладал самой рыжей шерстью из всех, когда-либо виденных Тиллем. Белая одежда совсем не придавала ему солидности, а, кажется, делала еще моложе. У стен, насколько Тилль успел заметить, стояли еще несколько маленьких столиков и низкая кушетка, застеленные той же белой тканью.  
\- Привет, Чезз, - Ветка подошла к крысаку и небрежно клюнула его в щеку. - Мы к тебе за помощью, примешь?  
\- Привет, - ответил Чезз, косясь на оглядывающегося Тилля. - А вы - это кто?  
\- Это Тилль, знакомься, он нездешний, я тебе потом расскажу. А это Чезз, - обратилась она к Тиллю, - он отличный врач.  
Крысаки обнюхались, и Тилль отметил, что перед ним типичный ученый - никаких глупостей, никакой личной жизни. И что сам он очень врачу не понравился тоже было заметно, хоть тот и скрывал неприязнь под маской профессионального безразличия. Неужели и правда ревнует? Тилль усмехнулся про себя - возможно, задержись он тут подольше... но это не входило в его планы.  
\- Так что вас беспокоит? - сухо спросил врач, оглядывая Тилля.  
\- Голова. Меня ударило сильно, теперь там шишка, кажется.  
\- Садитесь на кушетку.  
Тилль уселся на краешек и подставил голову для осмотра.  
\- Да, действительно, - аккуратные пальцы легко пробежались по его макушке, скользнули на затылок и лоб, потом вернулись к ране. - Тут большая ссадина и гематома, но шить не обязательно. Вас не тошнит? Голова не кружится?  
\- Вчера и тошнило, и кружилась. А сейчас вроде бы нормально. Болит немного.  
\- Что ж, поздравляю вас с сильным и здоровым организмом, - усмехнулся Чезз. - Но я бы все же рекомендовал несколько дней покоя и диетического питания.  
\- Ему уезжать надо, - встряла Ветка. - А сейчас мы вообще к Лалле идем, представляться.  
\- Вот как? - крысак посмотрел на Тилля каким-то непонятным взглядом, в котором сочувствие перемешивалось с облегчением. - Ну, что ж, давайте я хотя бы обработаю рану и нанесу мазь.  
Он снял крышку со стоящего на одном из столов горшочка и плеснул туда из нескольких пузатых баночек, добавил воды. Тилль с Веткой, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за его действиями. Потом он всунул в передние лапы Тилля небольшой тазик, велел наклониться над ним и принялся осторожно, с помощью мягкой чистой ветошки, смывать засохшую корку крови. Тилль старался не издавать звуков, только поскрипывал зубами. Ветка отвернулась. Потом пришла очередь другого горшочка, поменьше, и Тилль почувствовал, как по ране распределяется густая, восхитительно-холодная субстанция, унимающая боль. Запахло травами и медом.  
\- Ну вот, - удовлетворенно заметил Чезз, - готово. Мазь не смывайте, пока не впитается, и еще пару дней лучше не мочить голову.  
Ветка повернулась, глянула на Тилля и завопила так, что оба крысака подпрыгнули от неожиданности.  
\- Чезз! Ты придурок! Ты что наделал?!  
Крысаки переглянулись в недоумении.  
\- Обработал рану, вы же за этим сюда пришли.  
\- Обработал! - передразнила его Ветка. - Да ты глянь, на кого он теперь похож! Как его такого к Лалле вести? Ты представляешь, как на него смотреть будут?! Придется опять к Барри идти мыться, а у нас уже и так времени в обрез!  
\- Никакого Барри! - воскликнул Чезз. - Мазь нельзя смывать!  
\- Что же делать? - Ветка едва не плакала.  
\- А что не так? - не понял Тилль.  
\- Да ты глянь, - Ветка залезла в сумочку, вытащила оттуда небольшой осколок зеркала с гладкими обработанными краями и сунула его в морду Тиллю. - Ты же на ежа теперь стал похож, еще и розового!  
Тилль попытался всмотреться в прыгающее перед его глазами зеркало, потом отобрал его у крыски и принялся разглядывать свою голову. Густая полупрозрачная мазь склеила шерсть на его макушке в пряди, действительно похожие на ежиные иголки. Ярко-розовыми они, конечно, не были, но отчетливый оттенок приобрели.  
\- А что такого? - пожал плечами Чезз. - Объясните, что были в больнице.  
\- Думаешь, там до объяснений дойдет, если он заявится ко двору в таком виде?  
\- Но он же чужак! - возразил Чезз. - Мало ли какие у него на родине обычаи? Надо только пригладить чуть-чуть, вот, смотри, вот так собрать. Дай расческу.  
Ветка вытащила из сумочки деревянный гребень и протянула его крысаку. Тилль покорно терпел возню вокруг своей головы, больно не было, врач действовал аккуратно и точно.  
\- Ну вот, - удовлетворенно сказал он, закончив, - смотри, Ветка, ему даже идет.  
Тилль фыркнул - так забавно выглядели стоящие перед ним крысы, пристально разглядывающие его, как крестьянин на рынке рассматривает выставленную на продажу корову.  
\- Нууу... - задумчиво протянула крыска, - вообще-то да.  
Тилль дотянулся до отложенного зеркальца и заглянул в него. Видно было не очень хорошо, но он смог разглядеть, что теперь шерстинки на его голове не торчали как у бешеного ежа, а, аккуратно приглаженные и собранные от ушей к центру макушки, лежали плоским объемным гребнем.  
\- И раны совсем не видно, и выглядит неплохо, - подытожил Чезз и направился к стоящему в дальнем углу помещения умывальнику помыть лапы и расческу.  
\- А попить воды у вас не найдется? - спросил Тилль.  
\- На столе, в кувшине.  
Тилль подошел к столу и с удовольствием напился. Живот тут же забурчал, одной воды ему явно было мало.  
\- Нам пора идти, - сказала Ветка, обращаясь к Чеззу. - Сколько с нас?  
\- Да не надо ничего, - махнул лапой крысак. - Может мы... нет, ничего. Разбудите там старую Эдит, она с утра тут спит, пусть заходит.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - не стала настаивать Ветка. - Пока, Чезз.  
Они вышли за занавеску, Ветка растормошила спящую старуху и направила ее к двери. Потом обернулась к Тиллю:  
\- Так, времени на со вкусом посидеть в ресторане у нас уже нет, так что давай перекусим по-быстренькому в "Толстой утке" и побежим в ратушу  
\- В ратушу? - удивился Тилль, поспевая за ринувшейся в проход между ящиками крыской.  
\- Ну, да, а куда же еще? Или ты собрался прямо к Лалле домой заявиться?  
Тилль подумал, что он не отказался бы заявиться прямиком на ярмарку, желательно поближе к телеге Вилла Сиберга, вместо того, чтобы ходить кланяться к вздорной примадонне, но промолчал - порядок есть порядок.  
\- Она живет в доме мэра, - пояснила Ветка, - а приемы проводятся под ратушей. У нас всё как у людей.  
Они выбежали в очередной туннель и побежали, то и дело сворачивая в боковые коридоры.  
Тилль заметил, что и без того не тесные, они становятся все шире, всё чаще на стенах появляются светящиеся шарики, а вскоре проходы начали выводить их в просторные пустоты, настоящие площади, потолки которых иногда было и не разглядеть. На площадях кипела жизнь, в основном торговая - по периметру стояли торговые лотки и киоски, в которых продавали всякую всячину, от еды до украшений и оружия.  
Площади кишели крысами всех возрастов и социальных статусов. Жалобно пищали попрошайки, как правило, искалеченные или покрытые язвами. Кричали зазывалы, молча шныряли щипачи. Бегали стайки крысят, так и норовивших выхватить пирожок или булочку из-под носа зазевавшегося лавочника. Встречались и обычные неприметные городские крысы, и вполне приличного вида дамы, одетые в кружевные накидки или отороченные мехом жилеты, многие с мелкими рыжими тараканами на поводках. Дам сопровождали солидные крысаки с не менее ухоженной, чем у дам, шерстью, некоторые даже при оружии, висевшем в ножнах на поясе. У некоторых из крыс на шее висели стеклянные шарики, похожие на тот, что носила Ветка.  
Тилль словно снова очутился в своей юности, в подземельях Иксфорда, воспоминания о давно ушедших днях пробуждались в его памяти, стоило увидеть всю эту городскую суету и шум, вдохнуть сотни запахов, витавших в коридорах. Он только успевал вертеть головой по сторонам, стараясь не отдаляться от своей провожатой. К счастью, после того как он привел себя в порядок, на него практически перестали обращать внимание.  
По мере приближения к центру, коридоры становились всё более светлыми, площади более ухоженными и свободными от торговцев и попрошаек.  
Вместо мелких торговых лавочек в стенах были выгрызены проходы в освещенные помещения - это уже были настоящие магазины.  
Ветка свернула к одному из проходов, над которым висела толстая бечевка с вывязанным на ней названием: "Толстая утка".  
Внутри достаточно большого помещения стояли столы, вдоль всей задней стены тянулся прилавок с выставленными на нем разнообразными емкостями, наполненными едой. Рядом с ним стояла очередь из желающих поесть, и хозяйничали несколько крыс в одежде, похожей на ту, что носили врачи в больнице.  
Ветка велела Тиллю занять стол подальше от прохода, а сама направилась к прилавку.  
Вернулась она оттуда с полным подносом еды и, усевшись напротив Тилля, шумно вздохнула:  
\- Фух. Не знаю, как ты, а я всегда ем, когда нервничаю.  
И принялась за еду. Тилль решил не отставать.  
На подносе преобладало мясо, в основном куриное, обжаренное и в соусе. Отдельно лежали булочки, и Тилль, следуя примеру своей спутницы, принялся окунать мягкий хлеб в соус и заедать им мясо.  
\- Вкусно, - удивленно заметил он, распробовав угощение. - Но всё совсем не такое, как у нас.  
\- А у вас тоже есть рестораны? - спросила Ветка.  
\- Нет, откуда? У нас кто что смог украсть или добыть, то и ест. Внутри кланов бывает общий стол, но это как решит глава клана.  
\- А если кто не может сам добывать себе пищу?  
\- Тех кормит их клан, но это редко, как правило, они уходят. Зачем общине нахлебники?  
\- Ну, у нас, в принципе то же самое. Есть какие-то благотворительные приюты для старых одиночек, но там, говорят, ужас, что творится, лучше уж коту в лапы.  
\- Расскажи мне про эту вашу Лаллу, - попросил Тилль, обгладывая мелкую косточку, - какого она возраста, как с ней разговаривать? Вот придем мы к ней, я должен что-то говорить? И как мне вообще себя вести?  
\- Говорить сначала буду я. Ты отвечай только если вопрос зададут непосредственно тебе. Веди себя естественно, Лалла любит почтительность, но в меру, слишком лебезить не стоит.  
Тилль подумал, что лебезить он не станет даже под угрозой смертной казни. Чего еще не хватало! У них с этой Лаллой одинаковый статус, он ничуть не ниже ее по положению, только в другом обществе.  
\- Но и нос тоже не задирай, - предостерегла его Ветка, видимо прочитав его мысли в выражении морды. - В общем, в меру всего. Желательно бы ее удивить чем-то или заинтересовать, но не настолько, чтобы она захотела тебя здесь оставить, понимаешь?  
Тилль ничего не понимал, но решил действовать по обстоятельствам.  
\- И не вздумай как-то намекнуть на ее возраст - за это сразу загрызут.  
\- А что, она совсем старая?  
\- Тсссс, - зашипела на него Ветка, выронив кусок мяса и всей пятерней зажав ему рот. Тилль лизнул ее ладошку, и Ветка, вспыхнув, убрала лапу. - Ты что? Об этом даже здесь нельзя говорить, неизвестно, кто нас слушает.  
Она нервно огляделась по сторонам, но вроде бы на них никто не обращал внимания, экая невидаль - милующаяся парочка.  
\- Вообще-то, - Ветка склонилась к самому его уху и шептала едва слышно, - ей уже очень много, но она старается не выглядеть на свои годы, поэтому мы все делаем вид, что не знаем, сколько ей на самом деле. И ты тоже не вздумай, понял?  
Она снова принялась за мясо.  
Наевшись и выпив напоследок по перепелиному яйцу, они вышли на площадь.  
\- Ну, что ж, нам пора, - нервно сказала Ветка. - Вон, видишь, самая большая дыра в стене, над которой часы висят? Нам туда.  
Они подошли к высокому входу одновременно с полной одышливой крысой, одетой в поразившую Тилля прозрачную сетку, плотно обтягивающую ее расплывшееся тело.  
\- Привет, Ветка, - поздоровалась крыса, во все глаза разглядывая Тилля. - Ты к Лалле? А это что за красавчик с тобой?  
\- Привет, Лоло, - Ветка, кажется, была не слишком рада встрече. - Конечно к Лалле, куда же еще? Это Тилль, он издалека.  
\- Очень приятно, - крыса придвинулась к Тиллю так близко, что он почувствовал исходящий от нее запах алкоголя и чего-то приторно-сладкого. - А я Лоло.  
\- Мы спешим, - Ветка одним движением оттерла Лоло в сторону, не давая Тиллю возможности ответить, и потащила его вперед. - Увидимся!  
Длинный прямой коридор был хорошо освещен и пуст, только в самом его конце у следующего дверного проема виднелась внушительная фигура крупного крысака. Подойдя к нему, Ветка продемонстрировала висящий на ее шее шарик и бросила свысока:  
\- На прием.  
\- А это кто такой? - проскрипел крысак. - Что-то я такого не припомню, чтоб ему можно было здесь бывать.  
\- А это не твое дело, - фыркнула Ветка. - Я веду его к Лалле представляться, она и будет решать, что ему можно, а что нельзя.  
\- Мне чужаков пускать не велено, - заартачился крысак.  
\- Я тебе говорю, деревянная твоя башка, он к Лалле на прием идет!  
\- Не велено!  
Неизвестно, сколько бы они так препирались, но тут из коридора послышалось пыхтение, а потом показалась нагнавшая их Лоло. Мигом оценив происходящее, она воскликнула:  
\- Вы чего тут стоите? Алек, ты почему не пропускаешь гостей примадонны?  
\- Каких еще гостей? Не знаю я ничего про гостей, а после того как вчера из зала канделябр сперли, так мне велено в оба смотреть.  
\- Да нас не было тут вчера! - в отчаянии воскликнула Ветка. - Пусти нас немедленно, мы опоздаем из-за тебя сейчас!  
Лоло подошла к охраннику и что-то зашептала ему на ухо. Тот прислушался и вдруг расплылся в улыбке, с чуть ли не благоговейным уважением взглянул на Тилля и, ущипнув крысу за складку на обтянутом сеткой боку, сказал совсем другим тоном: - Ну так сразу бы и сказали, проходите, гости дорогие.  
И посторонился, давая им дорогу.  
\- Что ты ему наговорила? - спросила Ветка у Лоло шепотом, едва они отошли от прохода.  
\- Ну ты что, Алека не знаешь? Что он любит больше, чем пожрать?  
\- Очень надо мне всяких охранников знать! А что?  
\- Он же с ума сходит по своей качалке, вот я ему и сказала, что это знаменитый тренер, которого Лалла пригласила охранников тренировать и что он аж из Заозерья!  
\- И он поверил?  
\- Конечно поверил, он же тупой, - хихикнула Лоло и снова пододвинулась поближе к Тиллю. - А этот вон какой здоровый. Тоже качаешься, красавчик? - подмигнула она, не обращая внимания на недовольную гримасу Ветки.  
Тилль абсолютно не понимал, в каких еще качаниях заподозрила его эта странная толстуха, но решил не уточнять.  
Они вошли в обширный пустой подвал. В дальнем его конце виднелось скопление немалого количества крыс, освещенное множеством светящихся шаров, а так же несколькими высокими свечами, настоящими восковыми свечами. Тилль поразился размаху правительницы - настоящие свечи может себе позволить далеко не каждый.  
К ним тут же подскочил молодой крысак с тонким золотым колечком в левом ухе, мельком обнюхал обоих и обратился к Ветке:  
\- Долго же вы ходите, госпожа правительница уже спрашивала о вас. Проходите же, быстрее. Сегодня ничего интересного никто не принес, ждем только вас, госпожа изволит скучать.  
Они последовали за крысаком, который подвел их к толпе и уверенно ввинтился в ее ряды. Им уступали дорогу, с любопытством оглядывая, но им самим по сторонам смотреть было некогда. Тилль с Веткой старались не отставать, Лоло пыхтела следом.  
Наконец, раздвинув передний ряд крыс, их сопровождающий вышел на открытое пространство, остановился перед возвышением, задрапированным ярко-красным куском бархата, и склонился в глубоком поклоне. Тилль последовал его примеру, Ветка рядом присела в реверансе.  
\- Как интересно, - раздался над их головами хриплый голос, и Тилль распрямился, поднимая голову. - Наконец-то вы добрались к нам, в нашу скромную обитель.  
На возвышении перед ним стояло высокое, очень красивое кресло. В нем в продуманно-небрежной позе восседала крыса самого странного вида из всех, что только Тиллю приходилось видеть за всю свою жизнь.  
Немолодая, определить ее возраст точно он бы затруднился, но понятно, что не только молодость, но и зрелость ее далеко позади. Одетая в вычурно скроенный кусок черного блестящего шелка, отороченный черным пушистым мехом, с маленькой черной шапочкой на голове, с которой свешивалась кружевная вуаль, а из-под нее - Тилль не верил своим глазам - выбивался целый каскад локонов, сделанных, кажется, из шелковых ниток, подобранных под натуральный цвет шерсти крысы, уже изрядно поредевшей, как можно было заметить по не прикрытым одеждой участкам тела. Тщательно ухоженный хвост, немного коротковатый, как на вкус Тилля, украшали несколько золотых колец с блестящими в свете свечей камнями и кокетливый черный бантик. У ее ног, опираясь на маленькую скамеечку, сидел молодой крысак с темной лоснящейся шерстью и свысока смотрел на пришедших. Взгляд самой правительницы не выражал ничего, что Тиллю понравилось куда как меньше.  
Еще несколько крыс сидели и стояли рядом с возвышением, тоже пялясь на него во все глаза.  
Ветка выступила вперед, попутно пихнув Тилля в бок локтем, чтобы перестал так откровенно рассматривать царственную особу. Встретивший их крысак уже исчез в толпе.  
\- Приветствую вас, примадонна, - Ветка склонила голову, голос ее звучал непривычно вежливо. - Позвольте представить вам гостя нашего города. Его зовут Тилль, он прибыл сюда издалека и испрашивает вашего милостивого позволения временно находиться на территории ваших владений.  
\- Вот как? - крыса извлекла откуда-то из складок своего одеяния небольшое прозрачное стеклышко и внимательно посмотрела через него на Тилля одним глазом, прищурив второй. - Откуда же именно?  
\- Из деревни Большие Камни, госпожа, - так же вежливо ответила Ветка. - Это в дне пути отсюда.  
\- Я слышала о ней, - кивнула Лалла, - это же в Приозерье?  
Тилль понятия не имел, что она имеет в виду под Приозерьем, но на всякий случай согласно кивнул.  
\- Расскажите же нам, дорогой гость, - обратилась крыса к Тиллю, делая Ветке знак умолкнуть, - что привело вас в наш город?  
\- Полагаю, это можно назвать счастливым случаем, милостивая госпожа, - ответил Тилль, собрав всю отведенную ему природой почтительность, - либо перстом судьбы, смотря как рассматривать происшедшее.  
\- Вот как? - крыса, кажется, заинтересовалась. И Тилль, избегая лишних подробностей, рассказал про мешок с сыром, с которого всё началось, и все последующие события.  
Он спиной ощущал прожигающие его взгляды толпы, по которой то и дело пробегали шепотки и смешки, хотя сам он не видел ничего смешного в своем рассказе. Лалла слушала его с интересом, в отличие от сидевшего рядом с ней крысака. "Фаворит или сын?" - мельком подумал Тилль. Тот напоказ зевал и всячески демонстрировал свое пренебрежение гостю.  
\- Как интересно, - повторила Лалла, когда Тилль закончил свой рассказ.  
\- Вот видишь, Максик, - обратилась она к крысаку, - я не даром много раз предостерегала тебя от излишней алчности и риска во всем, что касается людей и их имущества. Вот тебе живой пример опасности таких предприятий.  
\- Ты напрасно беспокоишься, моя дорогая, я же не деревенский пентюх, - ответил ей крысак, презрительно оттопырив нижнюю губу, - я ни в коем случае не попадусь так глупо.  
"Фаворит", - понял Тилль, чувствуя острое желание вцепиться ему в глотку, но благоразумно затолкал свой порыв подальше.  
\- Однако, я благословляю судьбу, госпожа, - почтительно возразил он, делая небольшой поклон, и, распрямившись, прямо глядя в глаза старой крысы, - что она привела меня в ваш прекрасный город, пусть и такой ценой.  
Шорох голосов за спиной усилился, и Тиллю показалось, что он слышит стон Ветки. Лалла нахмурилась. Он что-то не так сказал?  
\- Сам я родом из Иксфорда, - продолжал он, - но я не помню, чтобы мне приходилось видеть там такую красоту и роскошь, такие благоустроенные улицы и площади...  
\- Из Иксфорда? - перебила его Лалла. - Мать моей матушки была родом из Иксфорда и много рассказывала мне про этот чудесный город. И я сама в детстве несколько раз гостила там. Какая жалость, что он больше не существует!  
Тилль услышал, как Ветка за его спиной облегченно выдохнула.  
Дальше всё совершенно наладилось. Примадонна нетерпеливым жестом отпустила своих подданных и с помощью Макса слезла со своего помоста. Интимно подхватив Тилля под локоток, она повела его к выгрызенному в стене проходу в, как он догадался, личные помещения.  
В норе, видимо, служившей чем-то вроде гостиной для малых приемов, она усадила Тилля в кресло возле низкого маленького столика, сама уселась напротив. Ветка скромно устроилась на диване поодаль. Комната была заставлена самой разной мебелью и хорошо освещена большим количеством светящихся шариков, собранных под потолком в большую люстру. Вдоль выкрашенных в белый цвет стен тянулись драпировки из длинных полос то ли цветной бумаги, то ли тонкой ткани. Тилль не сдержал любопытства:  
\- Простите, госпожа, но я поражен - все эти вещи, словно специально сделанные, откуда они?  
Он спохватился, не сочтет ли капризная старуха его слова обидными, но Лалла только рассмеялась:  
\- Красиво, правда? Я ценю красивые вещи, и мои подданные, зная об этом, стараются порадовать меня.  
\- Они научились создавать настоящую мебель? - изумился Тилль.  
Лалла неприкрыто забавлялась.  
\- Не создавать. А изымать. Эту мебель создают люди для своих детей, чтобы маленькие девочки могли играть с ней. А мои подданные отбирают лучшие образцы и приносят их сюда.  
Игрушки, да, Тилль слышал о таком. Мальчики играют в солдатиков, девочки в кукол. У маленьких игрушечных человечков должна быть маленькая игрушечная мебель.  
\- Я потрясен, - почти искренне признался он.  
Лалла милостиво улыбнулась и обернулась к стоящему за ее креслом крысаку, который на протяжении всего разговора прожигал Тилля неприязненным взглядом:  
\- Что это мы просто так сидим? Максик, распорядись.  
Тот недовольно фыркнул и вышел.  
Следующий час Тилль провел в воспоминаниях о погибшем Иксфорде, мысленно благословляя свою покойную бабку, которая заставляла его, тогда еще мелкого крысенка, заучивать родословную, историю рода, историю города, вбивая в его голову бесконечные списки имен и дат. Маленький Тилль ненавидел эту нудятину и норовил под любым предлогом сбежать. Кто бы знал, как ему пригодится эта наука много лет спустя!  
Они даже обнаружили дальнее родство через одну из сестер прабабки Тилля, вышедшей замуж за крысака, приходившегося внучатым племянником... Лалла с легкостью заправского акробата скользила по нитям родственных хитросплетений, Тилль только и успевал, что соглашаться. Разговор то и дело перескакивал на настоящее, и Лалла с интересом расспрашивала Тилля о жизни на хуторе, о его стае, о друзьях. Одобрила идею с хрониками и подробно выспрашивала про русалок.  
Тилль чувствовал неподдельный интерес своей собеседницы и думал, что ей редко, наверное, приходится слышать что-то новое, общаться с кем-то на равных, говорить с кем-то, кто при разговоре не подметает вибриссами пыль на полу и смеет даже возражать, пусть и со всей почтительностью.  
Они допивали уже по четвертой чашке кофе со сладким ликером, а Ветка с Максом совсем истомились, не участвуя в неинтересном им разговоре, к которому их, к тому же, никто не приглашал, когда Лалла, наконец, оставила сентиментальные воспоминания и неожиданно спросила:  
\- Я так понимаю, что ты планируешь вернуться к себе в деревню в ближайшее время?  
\- Да, прима, - ответил Тилль с той же прямотой, - иначе я рискую не вернуться туда вовсе.  
\- А ты не хочешь остаться здесь? Нам нужны такие достойные подданные, ты можешь основать свой клан, я выделю вам территорию.  
\- Благодарю вас, прима, ваше предложение - великая честь для меня. Но там, в деревне, меня ждут мои собственные подданные, я не могу оставить их. Меня зовет долг.  
\- Вот как. Ну что ж, быть посему. Максик, позови мне Артура.  
Максик, скривившись, - роль посыльного ему явно не нравилась - вышел снова. Когда он вернулся, за ним следовал коренастый широкоплечий крысак средних лет. Один его глаз отсутствовал, но оставшийся смотрел остро и пристально.  
\- Это Артур, - представила его Лалла Тиллю, - начальник моей охраны и мой главный помощник во всех важных вопросах.  
Крысак кивнул, окидывая Тилля острым, проникающим под самую шкуру взглядом.  
\- Артур, это Тилль, мой дальний родственник, как оказалось.  
\- Да, госпожа, - кивнул крысак, не спуская взгляда с Тилля. - Я знаю как его зовут, мы наблюдаем за ним с тех пор, как он оказался в ваших владениях. Но, конечно, мы не знали, что он ваш родственник.  
\- Ему нужна помощь, Артур.  
\- Какого рода?  
\- Твои подчиненные контролируют ярмарку?  
\- Конечно, госпожа, как всегда.  
\- Нам необходимо найти там телегу, на которой Тилль прибыл сюда. Это возможно?  
\- Полагаю да, госпожа. Я пошлю своих помощников на ярмарку, мы задействуем всех, кто сейчас там находится. Нам нужно описание телеги и образец запаха.  
Тилль почувствовал необыкновенное облегчение. Конечно, легкость, с какой капризная старуха согласилась ему помочь, говорила скорее о желании от него избавиться, раз уж он не согласился присоединиться к ее подданным, чем о желании ему помочь. Но какая разница? Сам он вряд ли смог бы найти хозяйскую телегу среди сотен других в суете большого торжища, но если за это возьмется десяток-другой специально обученных ищеек, то у него есть шанс.  
Артур отвел Тилля в свой кабинет - нору неподалеку от аппартаментов правительницы - и вызвал туда нескольких своих помощников. Тилль позволил тщательно себя обнюхать, а так же как мог подробно описал внешность Вилла Сиберга и Рихарда и груз, который был на телеге. Про саму телегу сказать было нечего, особых примет на ней не значилось.  
\- Где человек может ночевать, кроме самой ярмарки и гостиниц, есть ли у него знакомые в городе?  
Тилль подумал и предположил:  
\- Он дружит с графом Роаном, живет на хуторе который тот ему подарил, может и здесь остановиться у графа, но я не знаю, есть ли у него дом в вашем городе.  
Артур недоверчиво округлил глаз, и Тилль пояснил:  
\- Они воевали вместе, и, как говорят, Сиберг спас ему жизнь.  
\- Понятно. Да, вполне вероятно, что человек может быть и там.  
Артур проинстуктировал подчиненных и обратился к Тиллю:  
\- Я ничего не обещаю, ярмарка огромная, и ваш хозяин, - он усмехнулся в вибриссы, произнося "хозяин",- уже мог ее покинуть. Но мы постараемся. Так же разведаем насчет дома Роана, если он существует, мы узнаем, где он. Не уходите далеко от центра и переночуйте у вашей провожатой, - он снова усмехнулся, и Тилль подумал, что в этом маленьком городе слишком много крысаков, которым он хотел бы расквасить морду, - там мой посыльный легко вас отыщет, как только появятся новости.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Тилль, - я понял.  
\- Не смею задерживать.  
Тилль вернулся в гостиную, где возле так и восседавшей в кресле Лаллы, уже стояла кучка придворных крыс, а перед дверью толпилось еще не меньше десятка. Тилль подошел поближе, благо перед ним почтительно расступались, кажется, слухи о его родстве с правительницей и ее милости к нему уже распространились, наверняка обрастая по пути гротескными подробностями.  
Стоило ему приблизиться, как Лалла прервала на полуслове что-то говорившего ей седого крысака и улыбнулась Тиллю, протягивая ему сморщенную лапку в кружевной митенке:  
\- Я вижу, вы уже справились?  
\- Да, госпожа, - Тилль осторожно ткнулся носом в протянутые пальчики, - благодарю вас.  
\- Не стоит. Это наша обязанность - помогать ближнему своему, - самым благочестивым тоном пропела Лалла, и окружавшие ее придворные почтительно зашелестели, превознося ее милосердие и доброту.  
\- Однако, я полагаю, что уже наскучила вам, - продолжала она, кивая в сторону Ветки, скромно стоящей неподалеку, - своим обществом. Тебе, конечно, не терпится посмотреть город и погулять с прелестной спутницей.  
Тилль счел за лучшее бурно запротестовать.  
\- Ну-ну, - снисходительно улыбнулась Лалла, - я всё понимаю. Надин!  
Из толпы к Тиллю протиснулась миниатюрная крыска с туго набитым кошелем в тонких лапках и, сунув его в лапы Тиллю, тут же скрылась.  
\- Я не знаю, как быстро справятся крысаки Артура, возможно, что мы больше не увидимся, - продолжала Лалла. - Буду с нетерпением ждать твоего следующего визита, дорогой братец.  
Тилль еще раз поцеловал протянутую лапку и поспешил откланяться со всеми заверениями в благодарности и почтении, вежливо и спокойно, не смотря на пробравший его шкуру холодок. Что-то в тоне Лаллы подсказало ему, что лучше бы в Берине ему не показываться больше никогда.

Когда они с Веткой, не говоря друг другу ни слова, вышли из приемного зала и прошли сквозь неровные стенки дыры входа в ратушу, она схватила его за лапу и потащила куда-то в сторону от площади. Немного попетляв по переходам, они вышли в очередной подвал и Тилль невольно присвистнул: здесь был разбит самый настоящий парк, точно как принято у людей.  
Весь пол подвала зарос слоем бурого мха, через который были проложены многочисленные дорожки, выложенные камнями и осколками черепицы, вдоль них стояли деревянные лавочки и урны для мусора. Через равные промежутки были установлены столбы с закрепленными на них гроздьями светящихся шаров. Тут и там, группами и поодиночке, росли грибы белого цвета, и низенькие округлые, и высокие, выше стоящего на задних лапах взрослого крысака. На стенах подвала росла какая-то светящаяся плесень и вместе со светом многочисленных фонарей создавала достаточно яркое освещение.  
Парк кишел крысами всех возрастов - от выводков едва открывших глаза и обросших шерстью крысят, сидящих в застеленных пухом и украшенных лентами миниатюрных колясках, которые катили перед собой их матери или няньки, до стариков чинно прогуливавшихся по дорожкам и сидящих на лавочках. Бегали дети постарше, громко смеялись подростки, сбивающиеся в стайки по несколько особей, крысы всех возрастов и мастей отдыхали, общались, выгуливали домашних тараканов и сороконожек. Где-то играла музыкальная шкатулка, раз за разом повторяя свою нежную мелодию.  
Ветка упорно тащила Тилля вглубь парка, мимо большого фонтана в его центре, мимо торговцев с лотками, заполненными всякой снедью, почти не давая ему осмотреться, пока не нашла достаточно по ее мнению уединенную лавочку в стороне от центральных аллей, стоящую под шляпкой просто огромного гриба.  
\- Фух! - Ветка плюхнулась на лавочку и облегченно рассмеялась, глядя на растерянного Тилля. - Поверить не могу, что всё прошло так хорошо. Когда ты возразил Лалле, я уж думала, что конец нам обоим. Ты вообще слушал, как я тебе говорила себя вести? Да садись, не стой столбом.  
Тилль сел рядом с ней и посмотрел на кошель, который сжимал в лапах.  
\- Что это?  
\- О, это знак особой милости! Давай, открой скорее. Лалла не каждому делает такие подарки, да и вообще... Открывай, глянь, тяжелый он какой.  
Тилль развязал тесемки и заглянул внутрь. Ветка сунула туда же свой любопытный нос и охнула:  
\- Ого, вот это да!  
Тилль запустил лапу в кошель и достал несколько неровных перламутровых шариков.  
\- Жемчуг? - удивился он. - Зачем он мне?  
Ветка, округлив и без того большие глаза, уставилась на него, не находя слов от потрясения.  
\- Да ты чего? - наконец-то выдохнула она. - Это же целое состояние!  
Тилль задумчиво подбросил вверх один из шариков, поймал, кинул в кошель и протянул его Ветке:  
\- Держи.  
\- Эй, я не нанималась твое имущество носить! - начала было она, но осеклась под его взглядом. - Что? Это... Это мне?  
\- Да, - кивнул Тилль. - Я же тебе должен. И не выбрасывать же его, раз ты считаешь, что он такой ценный.  
\- Выбрасывать?!  
Ветка выглядела такой потрясенной, что Тилль рассмеялся, глядя на нее.  
\- Ты с ума сошел, да? - дрожащим голосом спросила она. - Не выдержал напряжения?  
Тилль смеялся, не в силах остановиться, но постарался взять себя в лапы, видя в глазах Ветки неподдельный испуг.  
\- Я совершенно нормальный. Это вы тут сошли с ума, если считаете несколько пригоршен дрянного жемчуга большой ценностью. У нас на хуторе он стоит меньше, чем мешок, в котором лежит.  
Ветка отказывалась ему верить.  
\- У нас можно хорошую нору купить за половину этого, - она прижала кошель к груди. - А на остальное обставить ее не хуже чем у Лаллы. Видел, как у нее стены украшены в гостиной?  
\- Видел, разноцветное что-то, по-моему, некрасиво.  
Ветка посмотрела на него жалостливо, словно он признался, что страдает параличом и недержанием одновременно.  
\- А такой жемчуг, только гораздо лучшего качества, у нас в реке добывает Ариэль. Его там полно. Она плетет всякие разные украшения с ним, а ее муж продает их. Говорят, неплохо зарабатывает на таких же дурачках как вы, только людях.  
\- Ариэль? А кто это, она крыса?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Тилль. - Ты чем слушала, когда я Лалле про нее рассказывал? Она русалка, а ее муж - человек.  
\- Да ладно! - не поверила Ветка.  
\- Не хочешь - не верь. Но я своими глазами видел, она нам показывает новые изделия, даже советуется как красивее сделать.  
\- Я думала русалки - это сказки.  
\- Нет, она настоящая, поверь. Практически ничем не отличается от обычных человеческих женщин, если не считать хвоста. Первое время визжала при виде меня точно как любая деревенская девчонка, потом привыкла. Ей нравятся мои стихи.  
Ветка удивленно покачала головой:  
\- Интересно у вас там в деревне.  
\- Да.  
Тилль вспомнил о оставленной стае. Как они там? Что думают по поводу его исчезновения? Ищут ли? А может уже выбрали себе нового предводителя? Алина, наверное, с ума сходит, а, может, уже помогает новому шефу? Тилль горько усмехнулся.  
\- Скучаешь по дому? - сочувственно спросила Ветка.  
\- Думаю, как там моя стая. И друзья тоже. Алина, наверное, уже рассказала им, что я пропал.  
\- Алина?  
\- Моя помощница. Ты же слышала, я Лалле рассказывал про нее и про других моих друзей.  
\- И ты в самом деле с ними дружишь или баснями ее развлекал?  
\- Правда. Зачем мне врать?  
Ветка покачала головой:  
\- Это так необычно. Я не представляю, как можно дружить с конем или с ослом. А кот! Это же наш враг!  
\- У нас с ним давно уже пакт о ненападении заключен.  
\- Что?  
\- Договор. Мы не трогаем друг друга лично и действуем в оговоренных рамках в остальном. Мы с ним всю жизнь друг друга знаем, в одном подвале родились.  
\- Потрясающе.  
\- А дружба с собаками тебя, значит, не удивляет?  
\- Ну, с собаками у нас многие общаются, даже ездят на них верхом, если надо куда-то далеко по городу добраться. Но это только Лалле и другим богатеям доступно. А ты ездишь на своих?  
\- Нет, - Тилль рассмеялся, представив езду на Шнае, - костей, пожалуй, не соберешь. - Я езжу на Рихарде, но редко. Куда мне ездить?  
\- На настоящем коне! - благоговейно прошептала Ветка. - Такого даже Лалла себе не может позволить.  
\- Ты видишь перед собой самого богатого и влиятельного крысака в твоей жизни и во всей округе, - усмехнулся Тилль, притягивая ее к себе, - у меня есть целый хутор, настоящий конь и самая красивая крыска по эту сторону озера, о чем мне еще мечтать?  
\- О чем? - прошептала Ветка, прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Может быть о том, чтобы она, наконец-то, поцеловала меня?

Когда они вышли из парка, часы на ратуше показывали шесть часов. Наверное, вечера - решил про себя Тилль. Как ни увлекательно было целоваться с Веткой, сидя на лавочке в парке, но вряд ли они провели там всю ночь.  
\- Раз мы теперь такие богатые, пошли по магазинам! - предложила Ветка, блестя глазами. - Я такую красивую кружевную накидку видела в одном!  
Тилль не успел опомниться, как она протащила его чуть ли не по всему периметру центральной площади, где, как он понял, располагались самые дорогие магазины. Поначалу его даже забавлял энтузиазм Ветки, гоняющей хорошеньких надушенных крысок-продавщиц в хвост и в гриву, требуя показать ей самые модные тряпки или украшения, но когда счет посещенных магазинов перевалил за десяток, он почувствовал, что с него хватит. Поставив на мостовую свертки с покупками, которые успела вручить ему Ветка, он поймал ее за хвост на входе в очередную украшенную каким-то серпантином дыру над которой значилось: "Ателье мод мадам Фифи".  
\- Ай! - Ветка возмущенно дернулась и обернулась, глаза ее горели лихорадочным огнем, вибриссы дрожали в предвкушении очередной покупки. - Ты чего?  
\- Хватит. Если ты собралась скупить здесь всё, то давай потом, без меня этим займешься.  
Видимо, что-то такое было в выражении его морды, что Ветка тут же сникла.  
\- Ладно. А я хотела и тебе чего-нибудь купить. Модный галстук, например.  
\- Не нужен мне никакой галстук, - фыркнул Тилль, поднимая свертки. - Давай эти покупки домой отнесем и просто погуляем, хорошо?  
\- Ну, давай, конечно, - Ветка не выглядела довольной, но тут какая-то мысль пришла ей в голову и она мигом оживилась: - А пошли в театр?  
\- Куда? - удивился Тилль. - У вас есть театр?  
\- Конечно. Только мы пойдем не в наш, это для простаков. Мы пойдем в настоящий, человеческий театр. Сейчас ведь ярмарка, значит там точно каждый день дают представления. Туда такие дорогие билеты! Сейчас, подожди.  
Она присела на стоящую возле входа в ателье лавочку, быстренько распотрошила пакет с той самой кружевной накидкой, набросила ее на себя, из другого пакета достала золотое колечко с красным камнем и нанизала его на свой хвост. Достала из сумочки зеркальце и пристально осмотрела свою мордочку.  
\- Так. В целом, я готова. Ты точно не хочешь приодеться в театр?  
Тилль представил, чем закончится очередной поход в очередной магазин и чуть не застонал.  
\- А так нельзя?  
\- Можно, конечно. Далеко не все носят одежду, даже если могут себе ее позволить. Самые упертые даже светлячков не признают, - она щелкнула когтем по висящему на шее шарику, - но это уж совсем глупость, как по мне. Тем более, что конкретно этот, например, не просто светильник, а пропуск в ратушу, его еще не каждому дадут. Видишь, он как капелька сделан и какая тонкая работа?  
\- Так ты из приближенных к правительнице?  
\- Не так я, как моя мама. Она была фрейлиной Лаллы, пока ей не надоело и она не отпросилась уехать жить в пригород. Это ее светлячок, - Ветка нежно улыбнулась, поглаживая шарик. - А я в фрейлины не гожусь, но мне позволили его носить.  
\- А что там светится внутри? - задал Тилль давно интересующий его вопрос.  
\- Не знаю. Это секрет мастеров, которые их делают. Их казнят за его разглашение, причем так страшно, что его много лет уже никто не разглашает.  
Ветка встала с лавочки и принялась выглядывать кого-то на площади. Потом вдруг резко засвистела так, что Тилль едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он не успел поинтересоваться, что происходит, как из снующей по площади крысиной массы выскочил тощий длинный подросток с висящей на шее коробочкой, украшенной небольшой жестяной медалькой, и подбежал к Ветке:  
\- Чт пркажте, сдарня? - вопросил он с каким-то странным акцентом.  
\- Бери эти пакеты и отнеси их по адресу: улица Трюфелей, нора господина Лучке, для Ветки. Там тебе покажут, куда нести. Запомнил? Повтори.  
Она достала из своей сумочки мелкую бусину и показала крысенышу. Он послушно протарабанил адрес, получил бусину, которая тут же исчезла в коробочке, и, подхватив пакеты, скрылся в толпе.  
\- Он их не украдет? - удивленно спросил Тилль, провожая посыльного глазами.  
\- Нет, конечно, это же его работа и постоянный заработок. Он член гильдии посыльных, получает там зарплату, помогает родителям содержать выводок. А если он украдет хоть нитку, его в лучшем случае не убьют, а просто изгонят из города, что тоже почти верная смерть.  
\- Понятно. Ну что, идем? - он галантно протянул Ветке согнутую в локте переднюю лапу. В другой он зажал кошель с подаренным Лаллой жемчугом - такой груз не стоит доверять даже самому честному курьеру.  
\- А ты когда-нибудь бывал в театре? - спросила она, подхватывая его под лапу и прижимаясь боком.  
\- Нет, как-то не приходилось. Там интересно?  
\- Говорят да, вот и посмотрим. Я тоже ни разу не была, только рассказы слышала. Вот девчонки обзавидуются!  
\- Кто?  
\- Ну, мои соседки. Мама продала нашу семейную нору, когда переезжала в пригород, и всем детям, у кого тогда жилья не было, купила по отнорку в общественных норах. Мне досталось в приличном районе и соседки хорошие, веселые. Но это все равно не то же самое, что своя нора.  
Разговаривая, они пересекли площадь и углубились в хитросплетения очередных коридоров.

Подвал театра практически ничем не отличался от любого другого. Пожилой, но крепкий еще крысак-билетер встретил их у дыры, прогрызенной прямо в зрительный зал. За вход пришлось отдать мелкую жемчужину, и, как понял Тилль, это была значительная плата. Зато крысак заверил их, что приберег для уважаемых господ наилучшие места. Спектакль уже начался, и они прошмыгнули в темное помещение, заполненное массой людей, сидящих в длинных рядах кресел. Осторожно пробрались между ногами, и крысак провел их к крайнему креслу за которым начинался проход. В кресле сидела женщина, одетая в платье с очень пышной юбкой, которая и послужила им укрытием. Выглядывая из ее широких складок, они видели всю сцену и, конечно, прекрасно всё слышали.  
Шла какая-то комедия, судя по взрывам хохота в зале. Пахло смесью табака, духов, кожи, пота и еще каким-то особым специфическим запахом именно, как определил Тилль, театра. Если присмотреться, то тут, то там можно было обнаружить других крыс, расположившихся по краям проходов под крайними креслами, под сценой, в любых темных уголках.  
Тилль смотрел и слушал, и искренне не понимал прелести подобного времяпрепровождения. По сюжету пьесы женщина, будучи замужем, завела любовника, хорошего приятеля ее мужа, и все действие состояло в многочисленных неловких ситуациях и попытках главной героини выкрутиться из них. Человеческий юмор не казался Тиллю смешным, актеры двигались неестественно и говорили нарочито громко, свет, заливающий сцену, резал глаза в контрасте с темнотой, в которую был погружен зал - нет, ему определенно не нравилось здесь. В отличие от Ветки, которая, кажется, получала искреннее удовольствие от происходящего на сцене.  
К счастью для Тилля, они успели далеко не к началу спектакля, и, спустя какой-то час, он уже подошел к концу.  
Пока люди оглушительно хлопали, все присутствующие в зале крысы поспешили к норам. Ветка то и дело оглядывалась по сторонам, следя, все ли оценили ее наряд и украшение, и рассматривая других принарядившихся крыс. На них самих тоже смотрели, удивленно и завистливо, а некоторые крысы и откровенно неприязненно, и Тилль не мог не усмехаться, глядя на эту ярмарку тщеславия. Ветка несколько раз поздоровалась со знакомыми крысами, но не останавливалась и не разговаривала ни с кем.  
\- Тебе понравилось? - спросил Тилль, когда они снова оказались в переходах, ведущих к центральной площади.  
\- Очень, - улыбнулась Ветка и снова взяла его под лапу, благо ширина прохода позволяла. - Знаешь, я как в сказку попала сегодня. Всё кажется, что вот сейчас проснусь у себя в отнорке и снова нет ничего - ни тебя, ни жемчуга...  
Она осеклась и замолчала. Тилль внезапно почувствовал укол совести. Наверное, не надо было переводить их отношения с дружеского уровня на более близкий. А ведь ему велено еще и ночевать у нее, значит, скорее всего, их отношения станут предельно близкими. А завтра, если ему повезет, он уедет, оставив ее одну. Нехорошо, но...  
Ему и в голову не приходило взять ее с собой. Поселить Ветку на хуторе все равно, что рыбу поселить в гнезде на дереве. Она и часа там не проживет. И сам он даже не рассматривал возможности остаться. Зачем? Что ему тут делать? Основывать клан, как предложила Лалла? Всю жизнь целовать ее сморщенные лапки и терпеть капризы? Жить в этих темных подвалах и коридорах, не рискуя и носа высунуть на грязную каменную улицу города? Вот еще! Ветка, конечно, очень даже ничего крыска, но она не стоит того, чтобы обменять на нее свободу и самоуважение.  
В конце-концов, он не с невинной девицей из материнского гнезда вчера вышедшей дело имеет, а с вполне себе взрослой и всё понимающей особой. И если Ветка сама явно не против провести с ним всё немногое отведенное им время, то и он не станет отказываться.  
Закрепив очередную выгодную сделку со своей совестью крепким мысленным лапопожатием, Тилль сосредоточился на происходящем вокруг. Они снова вернулись на центральную площадь. Часы над ратушей показывали десятый час, а последний раз они ели еще днем. Тилль повернулся к Ветке:  
\- Что ты там говорила про со вкусом посидеть в ресторане?

Ресторан "Черная жемчужина", куда привела его довольная Ветка, поразил Тилля своим размером. Подвал небольшого жилого дома почти полностью представлял собой его зал. Здесь, в отличие от "Толстой утки", столики были покрыты белыми скатертями, еду разносили официанты, а в углу, где была оставлена площадка для танцев, на небольшой эстраде играл настоящий оркестр.  
Толстый, едва не лопающийся от осознания собственной значимости крысак в белоснежном жилете, стоящий за высокой стойкой у входа, сначала едва взглянул на них. Но стоило Ветке вынуть из сумочки серебристую бусинку и ненавязчиво продемонстрировать несколько лежащих там же жемчужин, как он тут же оживился, рассыпался в любезностях и немедленно проводил их за столик для двоих, удачно расположенный в глубине зала. Бусина исчезла в мгновение ока.  
Они уселись, и подбежавший официант тут же сунул им в лапы по связке шелковых нитей. На каждой были вывязаны названия самых разных блюд. Ветка тут же принялась азартно перебирать их.  
\- Так. Мне суп из шампиньонов, зеленый салат, медальоны из кролика с зернами пшеницы и сырную нарезку, - Тиль издал невнятный звук, и она тут же переменила решение: - Нет-нет, не надо нарезку, давайте что-нибудь копченое. И горячий паштет.  
\- Рекомендую мясное ассорти, - подсказал официант. - Сегодня свежее привезли, прямиком с ярмарки, не извольте сомневаться.  
\- Давайте ассорти. И мороженое, есть клубничное?  
\- Конечно, как прикажете.  
Официант ловко вывязывал узелки на заранее приготовленной нити.  
\- А что ты будешь? - спросила Ветка у растерянно перебирающего нитки Тилля.  
\- Не знаю, - он отложил связку и обратился к официанту, - мне то же самое.  
\- Непременно. Что изволите пить?  
Тилль взглянул на Ветку.  
\- Шампанское! - воскликнула она. - Хочу шампанского! А к мороженому кофе!  
\- Будет исполнено, - официант поклонился, подхватил связки нитей и исчез.  
Ветка оглядывалась, глазея по сторонам, и Тилль последовал ее примеру.  
Вокруг них за множеством столов шло веселье. Разодетое в пух и прах, иногда в буквальном смысле слова - через несколько столиков от них сидела толстая крыса в накидке из птичьих перьев, которые делали ее похожей на больную ворону - веселое и довольное крысиное сообщество пило, ело, смеялось, провозглашало тосты, танцевало и наслаждалось жизнью.  
На сцене рядом с оркестром упитанный крысак со светлой, песочного цвета шерстью пел про шарманку и любовь. Несколько пар танцевало, но возле самой сцены застыла неподвижно группка крыс средних лет, каждая держала в лапах перевязанную лентами коробочку или букет цветов и не отрывала глаз от поющего.  
\- Девчонки умрут от зависти! - блестя глазами воскликнула Ветка. - И не поверят мне ни за что, что я здесь была. Надо будет салфетку украсть, что ли?  
\- А кто это? - спросил Тилль, кивая на сцену. - Те крысы с коробками в лапах, зачем они стоят у сцены?  
\- Где? А, это. Это наш Ника и его поклонницы. Смешно, да? Он им в сыновья годится, если не во внуки, - хихикнула Ветка. - Сейчас допоет, и они начнут дарить ему подарки. Если нам повезет, то могут и подраться.  
\- Повезет?  
\- Ну, интересно же будет на это посмотреть. Куда как интереснее, чем его вой слушать.  
Тилль не представлял, что интересного в драке нескольких пожилых крыс, но, по-видимому, тут, в городе, были свои понятия о развлечениях.  
\- Это ты еще не видел, что возле сцены творится, когда Михас поет, - веселилась Ветка. - Говорят, собирается такая толпа из его поклонниц, что танцевать становится негде.  
\- Ты часто здесь бываешь? - спросил Тилль.  
\- Нет, что ты. Я здесь давно не была с тех пор как... не важно. Но я же тебе говорила: в норе, где я живу, много еще молодых крыс живет. То одну сюда пригласят, то другую, вот они потом приходят и рассказывают всем, что видели.  
\- А почему тебе не поверят, что ты здесь была? - едва задав вопрос, Тилль тут же пожалел об этом, глядя, как смутилась Ветка. - Прости. Я глупость сказал, забудь.  
Положение спас официант с подносом, принесший их заказ. Он расставил по столу тарелки, к заказанному добавил блюдо обжаренных семян подсолнуха - комплимент от шеф-повара - и разлил по изящным, вырезанным из светлого дерева бокалам шампанское. Пожелал приятного аппетита и удалился.  
\- Ух ты! - восхитилась Ветка, снова оживляясь. - Хорошо быть родственником Лаллы, пусть и дальним!  
Они выпили по бокалу шампанского и принялись за еду, то и дело поглядывая на сцену. Но в этот раз всё прошло мирно - поклонницы певца вручили ему свои подношения, благосклонно принятые, получили по поцелую в щечку и разошлись, причем Тилль заметил, что ушел он с одной из них и присел за ее столик. Что ж, одними песенками сыт не будешь, понятное дело.  
Некоторое время оркестр просто наигрывал танцевальные мелодии, потом на сцену вышли два крысака и запели дуэтом, то и дело нежно поглядывая друг на друга.  
\- Ой, ты знаешь, кто это? - захихикала Ветка.  
\- Нет, откуда бы?  
\- А, ну да, конечно. - Ветка нагнулась через столик и заговорила негромко: - Это Алекс и Леон, они живут вместе.  
\- Ну и что? - не понял Тилль, но тут же сообразил: - А, вместе. Понятно.  
\- И тебя это не удивляет? - вытаращилась на него Ветка.  
\- А что такого? Я знаю, что так бывает. Вот Рихард с Паулем тоже живут вместе, мы соседи, я тебе рассказывал.  
\- Подожди, это же конь и осел, в смысле они тоже, что ли? - Ветка выглядела настолько ошарашенной, что Тилль рассмеялся. - Ты шутишь, да?  
\- Нет, не шучу.  
\- А как же они, ну...  
\- Как-то так вот. Извини, подробностями не интересуюсь, - усмехнулся Тилль, разгрызая пшеничное зернышко.  
\- Ой, нет, не надо подробностей.  
Ветка потрясла головой:  
\- Я думала у вас там скучно в деревне, а у вас там такое! И русалки, и ослы с конями.  
Крысаки на сцене запели медленную мелодичную песню про прощание с городом, и Тилль, встав из-за стола, протянул Ветке переднюю лапу:  
\- Потанцуем?

Домой к Ветке они попали уже заполночь, опьяневшие от шампанского и усталости, натанцевавшиеся и наевшиеся до отвала. Ее отнорок представлял собой небольшую круглую комнату со стоящей посередине кроватью, небольшим туалетным столиком у одной стены и креслом у противоположной. У входа стояла узкая коробка-шкаф с приоткрытой дверцей, рядом с ней кучей были свалены пакеты с покупками. Пол был застелен пестрым вязаным ковром, почти полностью закрывавшим его, стены выкрашены светлой краской и, не считая некоторого легкого беспорядка, Веткино обиталище выглядело очень даже уютно. Она сняла с шеи светлячок и, подпрыгнув, повесила его на вбитый в потолок крюк. Получилась маленькая люстра.  
\- Мммм, - довольно протянула она, падая на кровать и потягиваясь, - давно я так не веселилась.  
Тилль присел на край кровати рядом с ней, глядя на нее сверху вниз.  
\- Это считается хорошо проведенным временем?  
\- Еще бы! Тем более, те две старухи все-таки подрались! - Ветка пьяно захихикала.  
\- Наверное, не такие уж они и старухи, если еще дерутся за молодого самца, - заметил Тилль, наклоняясь к ней.  
Ветка перестала хихикать и некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, - вдруг совершенно серьезно сказала Ветка.  
\- Я не могу не уехать.  
\- Да. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал.  
Она закинула передние лапы ему на шею, притягивая его к себе, и он подчинился ее молчаливому приказу.

Разбудил их резкий звон колокольчика, подвешенного на шнурке у двери. За второй конец шнурка дергал кто-то стоящий за занавеской, закрывающей ход. Тилль с трудом осознавая, где он и что происходит, сел на кровати, выпуская из объятий лежащую у него на груди Ветку, и крикнул:  
\- Войдите.  
Внутрь просочился невысокий тощий крысак с хитрой узкой мордой.  
\- Доброе утро. Я от Артура. Мы нашли вашу телегу.  
\- Нашли! - не поверил своим ушам Тилль. - Где?  
\- Разумеется нашли, - не без гордости подтвердил крысак. - Она находится во дворе дома графа Роана, как вы и предполагали. И, если мы поторопимся, вы как раз успеете до отъезда.  
\- Отъезда? - сонной одури как не бывало.  
Тилль вскочил, но, обернувшись на уже проснувшуюся Ветку, сел обратно.  
\- Вы позволите? - обратился он к беззастенчиво разглядывающему их крысаку. - У меня ведь есть минута?  
\- Воля ваша, - понимающе ухмыльнулся крысак и вышел в коридор.  
\- Мне... - начал Тилль и умолк, глядя на расстроенную мордочку Ветки.  
\- ...надо бежать, - закончила она за него. - Я понимаю. Всё нормально.  
Она обняла его, поцеловала и уткнулась в шею, крепко сжимая лапы. Он погладил ее по спине:  
\- Мне пора.  
\- Да. Извини, что не провожаю.  
\- Я бы тебе и не позволил, я чувствую, что там наверху еще не рассвело, холодно и идет дождь.  
\- Не сама лучшая погода для дальних путешествий, - усмехнулась она, разжимая лапы.  
\- Это мы тоже не вольны выбирать.  
\- Ладно, иди уже, а то я сейчас не выдержу и наговорю тебе каких-нибудь сентиментальных банальностей, за которые мне будет стыдно всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
\- Но скажи хотя бы, ты ведь будешь меня помнить? - шутливо озадачился Тилль.  
\- Всегда! - пообещала Ветка, снова обнимая его.  
Он поцеловал ее еще раз и встал с кровати.  
\- Подожди! У тебя прическа растрепалась, - воскликнула Ветка и, спрыгнув по другую сторону кровати, схватила с туалетного столика расческу, - дай поправлю.  
Тилль хотел было возразить, что это уже не имеет значения, но не успел. Ветка несколькими быстрыми движениями пригладила шерсть на его голове и, отступив, полюбовалась результатом.  
\- Ну вот, теперь не стыдно тебя отпускать.  
Тилль протянул лапу и погладил ее по щеке.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он подошел к двери и обернулся. Ветка так и стояла посреди комнаты с зажатой в лапе расческой и грустно смотрела ему вслед.  
\- Прощай.  
\- Прощай.  
Тилль шагнул за порог и задернул за собой плотную ткань.

Бежать пришлось быстро. Мелкий легкий крысак несся по коридорам со скоростью арбалетной стрелы, благо, в такой ранний час переходы и залы были практически пусты. Тиллю пришлось собрать все свои силы, чтобы поспевать за ним, и, когда они, наконец, достигли подвалов графского дома, он уже просто падал с ног, задыхаясь и с норовящим выпрыгнуть из груди сердцем.  
Крысак-провожатый, с не слишком тщательно скрываемой усмешкой, довел его до замаскированного выхода на двор и ткнул лапой:  
\- Вон, смотрите, ваша телега?  
Тилль выглянул наружу и чуть не закричал от радости: посреди двора, уже готовая и собранная, стояла телега с запряженным в нее вороным конем, которого Тилль узнал бы из тысяч. По двору ходили какие-то люди, но в сероватом предрассветном полумраке он вполне мог подобраться к телеге незамеченным, об этом Тилль не беспокоился. Какой-то мальчишка закончил поправлять на Рихарде упряжь и отошел, Вилла Сиберга пока видно не было.  
\- Да, это та телега, что нужно, - он повернулся к провожатому. - Спасибо! Передайте мою благодарность Артуру.  
\- Передам, - кивнул крысак. И, не прощаясь, скрылся в темноте норы.  
Тилль снова выглянул во двор, дождался, когда один из работников с ведром воды в руках пройдет мимо и бросился к телеге. Забраться на нее с земли было непросто, но на то и не было необходимости. Он, минуя телегу, подбежал прямо к Рихарду. Тот, стоя под моросящим дождем, дремал, низко опустив голову. Тилль и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь будет так рад его видеть.  
\- Рих, эй, Рихард, - тихонько позвал он.  
Конь распахнул глаза и дернулся от неожиданности:  
\- Что..? Тилль? Это ты? Ты что тут делаешь?!  
\- Тихо! - замахал на него передними лапами Тилль, оглядываясь. - Не привлекай внимания!  
\- Ты откуда здесь взялся?  
\- Это долгая история. Мне нужно в телегу забраться, пока меня не заметили. Поможешь?  
\- Конечно. Но откуда ты здесь?  
\- Попался в мешок с сыром, очнулся уже в пекарне.  
\- В печке? - ужаснулся Рихард, склоняя голову пониже, чтобы Тилль мог ухватиться за уздечку.  
\- Нет, в кладовке. Потом расскажу, как приедем.  
Тилль вскарабкался на голову Рихарда, по шее перебежал на его спину, с крупа перескочил на облучок и нырнул под парусину, которой была накрыта телега. Домой! Он все-таки вернется домой!


	3. Сказка третья. Попаданческая

Начиная новую сказку, невозможно не отметить, что все-таки, весна, наверное, самое противоречивое время года. С одной стороны - красота, всё в природе расцветает и оживает, вырастает свежая, очень вкусная трава, а кусты дают молодые побеги и везде природа полна самыми изысканными лакомствами. С другой - становится много работы и просыпается всякая мелкая летающая гнусь. На продуваемом ветрами выгоне еще терпимо, но стоит только подойти хоть к какой-то воде...  
Но сегодня выдалось то редкое весеннее утро, когда Паулю не надо было никуда тащить тележку, помогая хозяину на огородах или пасеке, и он спокойно подремывал на выгоне в тени деревьев, дожидаясь Рихарда, на котором хозяин куда-то отправился с самого утра. Шнай, как хозяин на него ни шикал, увязался с ними, а более флегматичный Олли предпочел остаться во дворе и сейчас дремал рядом с Паулем.  
Солнце пригревало, конечно, не как летом, но было тепло, и слабый ветерок, шелестящий молодой листвой, навевал теплые, ласковые сны им обоим, когда вдруг шум ветвей над их головами усилился, к нему присоединились шорох коры и громкий стрекот:  
\- Вон он, я его вижу! Это Пауль!  
\- А остальные?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Пауль, Пауль, ты тут один?  
Осел с псом подняли головы и переглянулись: белки.  
Две гибкие рыжие молнии промелькнули в листве, мигом спустились по стволу и возникли из травы прямо перед мордой осла.  
\- Привет, Пауль!  
\- Ой, и Олли здесь!  
\- Ой, а где остальные?  
\- У нас такие новости!  
Одна из белок мигом вскочила на спину Пауля и встала столбиком, оглядывая окрестности. Вторая уселась рядом с Олли и принялась нервно выдергивать шерстинки из своего хвоста.  
\- Привет, Ирма, привет Рика, - ответил Пауль, с удивлением наблюдая за еще более чем обычно суетливыми белками. - Мы тут вдвоем, Тилль с Флакой не знаю где, а Рихард с хозяином куда-то отправился, и Шнай с ними.  
\- С хозяином?  
\- Хозяина нету?  
\- А он нам нужен!  
\- Очень нужен! - застрекотали белки.  
Рика спрыгнула со спины Пауля и заметалась по траве. Ирма выдрала из своего хвоста здоровенный клок зимнего меха и принялась нервно комкать его в лапах.  
\- Зачем вам хозяин? - удивленно спросил Олли.  
\- Нужен!  
\- Он нужен тому человеку!  
\- Ему нужно помочь!  
\- Мы так бежали!  
\- Он там умрет скоро!  
\- А все потому, что ты решила зайти к Роди!  
\- Я решила?! Это ты меня туда потащила!  
\- Я??? Я тебе говорила: бежим скорее к Шнаю, а ты говоришь: давай на минутку забежим к Роди, предупредим, что опоздаем на вечеринку!  
\- А ты первая согласилась выпить за его здоровье!  
\- А ты танцевать побежала с Сидом!  
Пауль и Олли не успевали следить ни за мечущейся Рикой, ни за ходом беличьего диалога. Наконец, Олли не выдержал:  
\- А ну стоп!  
Он так гаркнул, что белки мгновенно замерли и замолчали, испуганно глядя на него блестящими круглыми глазами.  
\- А теперь, - веско сказал Олли, - медленно, четко и ясно одна из вас расскажет, что случилось, и кто там умирает?  
Белки переглянулись и хором начали:  
\- Там в лесу!  
\- На поляне!  
\- Нет, на опушке!  
\- Стоп! - снова закричал Олли, и белки опять притихли. Вывести из себя флегматичного пса было нелегко, но, кажется, им удалось.  
\- Ты, - Олли ткнул лапой в сторону Ирмы. - Говори.  
С помощью таких строгих мер, а так же постоянного одергивания Рики, норовящей помочь подруге, но только сбивающей ее с мысли, удалось выяснить следующее.  
Вчера вечером две подружки были приглашены на день рождения к зайцу Роди. Вообще-то, родился он намного раньше, едва сошел первый снег, но предпочитал устраивать праздник попозже, когда становилось тепло, а в лесу буквально на каждом шагу вырастало праздничное угощение. По пути на вечеринку, пробегая мимо прогалины в деревьях, образовавшейся в прошлом году, когда после грозы рухнул исполинский дуб, белки услышали стон.  
Не в силах сдержать любопытство, они подбежали поближе и увидели лежащего возле огромного ствола человека. Совсем молодого мужчину, выглядящего и пахнувшего как-то необычно. В чем именно состояла необычность, белки затруднились объяснить. На их вопросы человек ответил, что сам не знает, как очутился посреди леса и что он, кажется, сломал ногу...  
\- Что значит ответил? - удивленно перебил Ирму Пауль. - Люди ведь не могут с нами говорить! Они не понимают нас!  
\- А этот понимал, - обиженная недоверием к себе, сказала Ирма.  
\- Да, - подтвердила Рика. - Он так же, как вы, все просил говорить помедленнее, но понимал!  
\- Ладно, и что дальше?  
Белки смущенно переглянулись. Ирма кивнула подруге: давай теперь ты.  
\- Ну, - сказала Рика, - в общем, мы сразу вспомнили про вас. Он попросил нас помочь, кого-нибудь привести, и мы подумали, что вы, ну, в общем...  
\- В общем, вы пообещали ему помощь и отправились на вечеринку к Роди! - сердито подытожил Олли.  
Белки молчали, повесив головы.  
\- Мы только хотели извиниться и предупредить его, что опоздаем, и сразу бежать к вам, - сказала Ирма.  
\- Но Роди сказал, что обидится, если мы тут же не выпьем за его здоровье.  
\- А у него такой березняк в этом году!  
Пауль не находил слов.  
\- Но сегодня мы, как только проснулись, сразу побежали к вам!  
Олли поднял голову и выразительно посмотрел вверх - солнце приближалось к зениту.  
\- Это была очень веселая вечеринка, - прошептала Рика.  
\- И много коктейлей, - добавила Ирма.  
\- Что же делать? - спросил Пауль у пса.  
\- Ждать хозяина и вести его в лес, что же еще? - ответил Олли и обратился к белкам: - Это место далеко отсюда?  
\- Нет.  
\- Не очень.  
\- Но и не близко.  
\- А как там, можно пройти или заросли? - спросил Пауль. - Я смогу пройти?  
Белки задумались, разглядывая его.  
\- Нет, - вынесла вердикт Рика. - Ты не пройдешь. Человек проберется, а ты нет. Там после зимы бурелома полно.  
\- Что же делать? - воскликнул Пауль, злясь от бессилия и невозможности помочь. Злиться на белок было бесполезно. Счастье, что они хоть сегодня вспомнили о попавшем в беду человеке, а не через три дня.  
\- Ждать, - вздохнул Олли, - что же еще? Пошли во двор, и как только хозяин вернется... Хотя нет. Отведите меня туда, - обратился он к подружкам.  
\- Тебя?  
\- А что ты сделаешь?  
\- Чем ты ему поможешь?  
\- Хотя бы посмотрю, жив ли он там еще и скажу, что помощь скоро придет, - отрезал Олли. - Идемте. А ты, Пауль, иди во двор, и когда хозяин вернется, постарайся его задержать, чтобы он опять никуда не уехал.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Пауль, - сделаю, что смогу.  
Олли убежал вслед за белками, а Пауль побрел во двор. Он не очень любил там находиться, предпочитая гулять на выгоне, но сейчас дело было слишком серьезным.  
Хозяйская усадьба выглядела спокойно и мирно. Уезжая, хозяин не закрыл ведущую на выгон калитку, что Пауль счел добрым знаком - значит, скоро вернется. Он зашел во двор, побродил по нему бесцельно, подошел к поилке, напился. Когда ждешь и не знаешь, чем себя занять, время тянется особенно долго. Джо спал возле своей будки, и Пауль не стал его будить, все-таки тот всю ночь работал - сторожил двор.  
Одна из рывшихся в пыли под забором куриц подняла голову, пристально оглядела его и обратилась к своей товарке, ни мало не заботясь, что он прекрасно ее слышит:  
\- Посмотри, Пеструшка, Пауль сегодня очень грустный. Наверное что-то случилось?  
\- Да, Хохлатка, - охотно отозвалась та, - я все утро наблюдаю за ним, он просто места себе не находит.  
Вся стайка кур перестала разгребать пыльные кучи и заинтересованно прислушалась к диалогу подружек.  
\- Может быть, он заболел?  
\- Или что-то случилось с Рихардом?  
\- А, кстати, где он?  
\- Его с утра нету.  
\- Так, значит, Пауль просто за ним скучает!  
\- Ох, это так романтично!  
Куры хором вздохнули и умиленно уставились на Пауля. Он почел за лучшее скрыться в стойле.  
Там он нашел Тилля с Алиной, разбирающих свои архивы - ряды вязаных нитей были разложены в дальнем от входа углу рядом с кучей свежей соломы так, чтобы случайно зашедший сюда человек не заметил ничего необычного.  
Пауль тут же поделился с ними новостью.  
\- Этот человек может нас понимать? - Алина удивленно переводила взгляд с шефа на осла. - Никогда о таком не слышала. А вы?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Тилль. - Я с такими людьми не встречался. Может быть, он понимает только белок? В любом случае, было бы интересно с ним познакомиться, жаль будет, если он не выживет.  
\- Да с чего бы ему умирать?! - воскликнул Пауль. - Даже ночью уже не очень холодно, а серьезных хищников у нас тут не водится.  
\- Мало ли с чего. Люди одновременно очень сильные и очень слабые создания, - заметил, не отрываясь от своих записей Тилль. - В лесу не умрет, так потом скончается, от воспаления легких, например.  
Пауль счел за лучшее прекратить обсуждение неприятной темы. Он отошел чуть в сторону, к кормушке с кучей сена и принялся нехотя жевать. Хотелось свежей травы, но он не мог оставить свой пост.  
Олли прибежал примерно через полчаса, долго пил из поилки во дворе, пока выбежавшие из стойла осел и крысы ждали рядом в нетерпении.  
\- Человек действительно там, - наконец сообщил Олли, оторвавшись от воды. - Жив, но, кажется, болен. Дышит тяжело и кашляет - по-моему, это не очень хороший признак.  
Тилль кивнул, словно подтверждая: "Я же говорил".  
\- Ты с ним разговаривал? - спросил Пауль.  
\- Да. Мне кажется, он подумал, что я ему снюсь.  
\- То есть, раньше он с животными не говорил и ему это в диковинку? - уточнил Тилль.  
\- Не знаю. Я не вникал.  
Тилль кивнул Алине:  
\- Запиши. Спросим у него потом, если выживет.  
Олли нервно забегал по двору, не находя себе места от волнения. Шуганул громко квохчущих кур так, что они бросились врассыпную, подбежал к воротам, прислушиваясь, не слышно ли стука копыт, снова отбежал к поилке.  
Остальные молча наблюдали за ним, очень уж необычно было видеть всегда спокойного и уравновешенного пса таким взволнованным.  
\- Там всё настолько плохо? - спросил Пауль.  
Олли остановился и сел.  
\- Не очень хорошо, - признал он. - Неизвестно, сколько он провел в лесу до того, как его нашли белки. Наверное, не долго, иначе уже умер бы от жажды, но все равно...  
Подошел Флак, поинтересовался, что случилось. Пауль снова рассказал историю с начала, с того как их с Олли разбудили белки. Флака заинтересовало другое:  
\- А что значит, он не знает, как очутился в лесу?  
Все озадаченно молчали.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Олли, - он так сказал.  
\- Да, странно, - согласился Тилль и кивнул секретарше. Вопросы к неизвестному пока гостю начинали накапливаться.  
Прошло не меньше проведенного в томительном ожидании часа, пока наконец-то сидящий на заборе Флак воскликнул:  
\- Едет!  
Вскоре стал слышен перебор копыт, все приближающийся и затихший у ворот. В приоткрывшуюся створку первым забежал Шнай, следом спешившийся хозяин завел в поводу Рихарда.  
\- Эй, а вы чего все здесь? - спросил Шнай у друзей, собравшихся во дворе.  
Тилль с Алиной предусмотрительно скрылись с глаз хозяина под крыльцом, но пес их прекрасно чуял.  
\- У нас новости, - коротко бросил Олли и подошел к хозяину. Тот ласково погладил его по голове и, повернувшись к Рихарду, принялся его расседлывать.  
Олли осторожно схватил хозяина за штанину зубами и потянул.  
\- Олли? - удивился тот. - Ты чего?  
Олли отпустил штанину и, отбежав в сторону, позвал:  
\- Идем.  
Все трое новоприбывших смотрели на него с недоумением.  
\- Что такое? - спросил Сиберг. - Что ты, Олли?  
\- Пошли со мной, - повторил Олли и снова потянулся к хозяйской штанине, но тот осторожно отодвинул его морду рукой и продолжил возиться с упряжью.  
Олли с сожалением понимал, что человек слышит только бессмысленный лай, но продолжал настаивать.  
Шнай уселся у копыт коня, во все глаза наблюдая за маневрами друга, но не вмешивался. Рихард в недоумении посмотрел на взволнованного Пауля, скромно стоящего в стороне. Тот повел головой: потом объясню.  
Хозяин наконец заметил, что пес не просто бессмысленно лает, а зовет его за собой.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел за тобой? - спросил он у Олли.  
\- Да! - громко ответил он, отбегая к задней калитке и снова приближаясь. - За мной!  
\- Я должен почистить Рихарда, - объяснил ему хозяин. - Подожди немного.  
\- Но там человек! - воскликнул Олли, забывая, что его не понимают.  
\- Какой человек? - спросил Шнай.  
\- Потом. Сейчас главное, чтобы он пошел за мной.  
Хозяин, тем временем, отнес седло и уздечку в сарай и, вернувшись оттуда со скрученным в жгут пуком соломы, взялся за чистку.  
Олли не сдавался.  
\- Да что случилось-то?! - наконец не выдержал Сиберг, отбрасывая солому.  
\- Ты подождешь? - обратился он к недовольному Рихарду. - Мне кажется, что-то случилось.  
\- Конечно случилось! Я полчаса уже об этом талдычу! - возмущенно воскликнул Олли.  
Хозяин вывел коня на выгон и отправился в сторону леса вслед за Олли. Остальная компания вышла следом, Рихард и Шнай недоуменно уставились в спину уходящего хозяина.  
\- Да что случилось, кто-нибудь объяснит, наконец?! - не выдержал Рихард.  
\- Рика и Ирма нашли в лесу человека, - ответил Пауль, подходя и прижимаясь к нему боком.  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Он ранен и умирает там.  
\- Это белки так сказали? - скептически поинтересовался Рихард.  
\- Да, но Олли тоже его видел, он сам сбегал и посмотрел. Вас так долго не было.  
Пауль потерся мордой о шею коня. Шнай тут же сорвался с места и побежал следом за уходящими, такое событие он просто не мог пропустить.  
\- И он понимает нас.  
\- Кто понимает?  
\- Тот человек в лесу. Он разговаривал и с белками, и с Олли.  
\- Не может быть, - не поверил Рихард. - Так не бывает.  
Пауль шутливо толкнул его боком:  
\- Ты мне не веришь?  
\- Верю, - Рихард повернул морду к нему, и остальное время ожидания они провели очень увлекательно.

Разумеется, человеку понадобилось гораздо больше времени, чем белкам или псу, чтобы добраться до поваленного дерева, где дожидался помощи таинственный пришелец. Но, наконец-то, сначала на выгоне послышались голоса Олли и Шная, а потом показался и их хозяин, несущий на руках чье-то неподвижное тело. Пауль с Рихардом оторвались от поедания травы, а Тилль поспешил соскочить с холки коня, хотя Вилл Сиберг сейчас не заметил бы, наверное, и слона, появись тот вдруг на выгоне среди прочих его питомцев.  
Он торопился, почти бежал к дому, и человек в его сильных руках казался совсем маленьким, почти ребенком. Шнай не отставал от хозяина, а Олли остановился возле друзей, отдуваясь после бега по лесу.  
\- Ну что, - нетерпеливо спросил Пауль, - как все прошло? Он жив?  
Не успел пес ответить, как к ним подбежали две рыжие подружки.  
\- Он забрал его, забрал!  
\- Привет, Рихард!  
\- Мы успели!  
\- Мы молодцы! - застрекотали они наперебой.  
\- Ой! - Ирма первая заметила Флака и на всякий случай вспрыгнула на спину Пауля, Рика последовала за ней.  
Флак со своего места на столбе изгороди плотоядно ухмыльнулся, облизываясь. На самом деле, поймать белку он и не мечтал, но ему нравилось, что они все равно относятся к нему с опаской.  
\- Так он жив? - снова спросил Пауль.  
\- Вроде бы жив, - ответил Олли, - стонал иногда, пока мы назад шли.  
\- Жив, я видела, как он дышит, - добавила Ирма.  
\- Я хотел бы посмотреть поближе, если ты не возражаешь, - обратился Тилль к Флаку.  
Тот кивнул:  
\- Пойдем в дом вместе, мне тоже любопытно. Ты заметил, какая странная у этого человека одежда?  
\- Она слишком грязная, чтобы о чем-то судить, но ты прав, я такой еще не видел.  
Беседуя, кот с крысаком направились к дому, остальные, кроме белок, последовали за ними. Шнай сидел на крыльце возле приоткрытой двери, и Тилль с Флаком двумя серыми бесшумными тенями проскользнули мимо него в дом.  
Там вскоре поднялась суета. Вилл Сиберг бегал по комнатам, что-то ронял, сбегал к колодцу за водой, топил печку. Все, включая кур и обычно ничем не интересующегося Джо, ловили каждый звук из дома. Наконец, хозяин вышел на крыльцо и замер, о чем-то напряженно раздумывая. То и дело кусая губы, он то оглядывался назад в дом, то смотрел за ворота двора в сторону деревни, то на замерших у его ног собак. Потом, наконец-то решившись, наклонился к Олли и, пристально глядя ему в глаза, попросил:  
\- Олли, ты хороший, умный пес, да? Ты уже спас этого мальчика, но ему снова нужна твоя помощь.  
Он взял голову Олли в свои ладони и четко, по слогам, произнес:  
\- Эмма. Ты помнишь Эмму? Мне нужна Эмма, травница.  
\- Да, помню, - сказал Олли, тоже как можно четче выговаривая эти слова. - Я знаю ее.  
Вилл покачал головой:  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты всё понимаешь и отвечаешь мне.  
\- И я тоже понимаю, - встрял Шнай, отчаянно мотая хвостом. - Эмма, в деревне живет, я знаю, где.  
Вилл отпустил Олли и погладил Шная по голове:  
\- И ты тоже. Приведите сюда Эмму, мальчики, и побыстрее.  
Оба пса сорвались с места и выбежали за ворота. Сиберг растерянно посмотрел им вслед, словно не веря, что только что на полном серьезе дал собакам задание и они поняли его. А потом развернулся и ушел в дом.

Травница, высокая, крепкая средних лет женщина в простом домотканом платье и сбившемся набок белом чепце, появилась вскоре, зашла во двор встревоженная, запыхавшаяся, сжимая в руках полный холщовый мешок. Псы вились у ее ног.  
\- Вилл! - крикнула она, направляясь к дому. - Вилл, ты где? Что с тобой? Вилл!  
Сиберг вышел на ее голос.  
\- Эмма! Как хорошо, что ты быстро пришла! Ты очень нужна.  
\- Что случилось? - женщина пристально оглядывала спускающегося к ней с крыльца Вилла. - Когда твои собаки прибежали ко мне во двор и подняли такой лай, что я чуть не оглохла, я уж подумала, что с тобой какая-то беда стряслась. А сейчас отсюда вижу, что ты здоров.  
\- А я и здоров. И как же им удалось объяснить тебе, что нужно идти сюда? - спросил Вилл, поглаживая по головам подбежавших к нему псов.  
\- Да что же тут непонятного? Разве я не знаю, чьи это собаки, и что ты тут один живешь, случись что с тобой, так и правда только на них надежда. Так случилось-то что?  
\- Идем, покажу, ты не поверишь...  
Люди скрылись в доме. Тут же оттуда раздалось громкое "Брысь", дверь приоткрылась и в нее выкинули Флака. Затем дверь снова захлопнулась.  
\- Ну что? Что вы видели? Что они делают? А где Тилль? - тут же забросали его вопросами.  
Флак с видом оскорбленного достоинства отряхнулся и запрыгнул на перила веранды.  
\- Тилля они не заметили, он сказал, что остается, ему интересно, как люди будут лечить этого мальчика.  
\- Мальчика? - удивился Пауль. - Он же взрослый вроде бы.  
\- Он молодой совсем этот человек, худой очень и невысокий. Хозяин его раздел, вымыл и в кровать уложил, и видно, что плохо ему, надо лечить.  
Флак покачал головой. Остальные переглянулись.  
\- Ладно, - печально вздохнул Рихард, поняв, что хозяйского внимания его шкуре больше не достанется, придется ходить как есть. - Пошли обедать, что тут бестолку стоять.

Ожидание растянулось на дни, потом недели. Первую неделю Эмма не отходила от своего пациента, и, как докладывали то Тилль, то Флак, пробиравшиеся в дом правдами и неправдами, дело было плохо. Вилл разрывался между своими хозяйственными заботами, огородами, животными, пасекой и домом.  
Потом, после ночи кризиса, стало полегче. Больной постепенно, понемножку пошел на поправку.  
Эмма ушла, ее ждали другие страждущие, а в доме поселился Лэнс, ее младший сын, которого она обучала своей науке. Он, в отличие от матери, не возражал против присутствия в доме кота, и теперь, собираясь вечерами на выгоне, Большой Дружеский Совет, мог услышать больше новостей о выздоравливающем.  
\- Его зовут Андре, - докладывал Флак, - он точно не местный, потому что люди не понимают его. Сначала, когда он немного пришел в себя, объяснялись с ним жестами, теперь он учит понемногу разные слова.  
\- Откуда же он? - спросил Тилль. - При мне не говорили об этом, может, ты слышал?  
\- Неизвестно. Он пытается объяснять, но наши его не понимают и он замолкает. Понятно, что издалека.  
\- Надо ждать, - заметил Олли, - выздоровеет, будет выходить из дома, тогда и спросим его обо всем.  
\- А ты, Флак, и сейчас можешь ведь с ним поговорить? - спросил Пауль.  
\- Не могу. Этот мальчишка, Лэнс, от него не отходит. Если Андре начнет при нем разговаривать с котом, как ты думаешь, что люди подумают?  
\- Что он сошел с ума, - усмехнулся Рихард.  
\- Именно!  
\- Значит, будем ждать.

Весна уже почти подошла к своему концу, превращаясь в нежаркое пока лето, когда, наконец-то, однажды днем со двора отправился восвояси Лэнс, довольный, с мешком гостинцев для матери и позвякивающими в кармане мелкими монетками. А тем же вечером Вилл вывел на веранду своего гостя, закутанного в шерстяное одеяло поверх домашней одежды и обутого в теплые тапочки из овечьей шерсти.  
Он устроил его на вынесенном из дома стуле, убедился, что ни сквозняк, ни холодный ветер выздоравливающему не грозят и обратился к нему, тщательно подбирая слова:  
\- Мне нужно уйти, ненадолго. Приведу корову.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил его гость, - я посижу здесь.  
\- Ты уверен? Хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Я уже выздоровел, все хорошо.  
\- Да конечно, - хмыкнул Вилл, - то-то тебя ветром шатает. Всё, я пошел.  
Он легко сбежал с крыльца и вышел за ворота, привычно свистнув собакам, но оба пса даже не двинулись с места - что может быть интересного на нижнем лугу, особенно по сравнению с загадочным гостем, с которым, наконец-то появился шанс пообщаться?  
Хмыкнув, Вилл не стал настаивать и скрылся за воротами.  
Стоило ему отойти, как Шнай вскочил и с криком: "Я за нашими, не начинайте без нас!" - унесся на выгон. Флак метнулся к конюшне за Тиллем. Напротив ошарашенного гостя остался только Олли, если не считать нескольких любопытных куриц, бродящих по двору, то и дело оглядываясь.  
\- Привет, - неуверенно произнес, наконец, Андре. - А я тебя помню. Это же ты меня нашел.  
\- Нет, - отрицательно махнул головой Олли. - Тебя нашли белки, а я уже потом пришел.  
\- Да, белки... Послушай, я не пойму, я умер, что ли? Где я вообще нахожусь? Почему я понимаю тебя, но не пойму, на каком языке разговаривают люди?  
Во двор вбежал Шнай, за ним Пауль. Рихард отстал, не считая нужным бегать ради какого-то там мальчишки - он еще не забыл, как по его милости два дня проходил с грязной шкурой, пока хозяин не нашел время почистить его как следует.  
\- Привет! - воскликнул Шнай, подбегая к гостю поближе и обнюхивая его. - Наконец-то ты выздоровел! Я же говорил, а некоторые тут не верили.  
Тилль, как всегда сопровождаемый секретаршей, как раз подошел к крыльцу и ловко вскарабкался на перила, Флак уселся рядом. Алина с пучком нитей в лапах присела на верхней ступеньке. Последним подошел Рихард и встал рядом с Паулем.  
\- Разумеется, не верили, - с достоинством ответил псу Флак. - Ты видел, в каком он был состоянии? Кстати, - обратился он к совершенно обалдевшему гостю, - мы не представились. Я - Флак. Это - Тилль. Этот оптимист - Шнай, а второй пес - Олли. А там - Рихард и Пауль.  
\- Очень приятно, - потрясенно выговорил парень, - я Андрей, но местные зовут меня Андре, я уже привык.  
\- Как ты меня назвал? - озадаченно спросил Шнай. - Что это за опти... как ты сказал?  
Флак тонко усмехнулся, он любил ввернуть в разговор мудреное словечко и заставить себя упрашивать объяснить его значение.  
\- Это хорошее слово, - ответил за него Андрей. - Значит хороший, добрый человек, ну, или пес.  
\- А, понятно, - Шнай снова заулыбался. - Хорошо, что ты нас понимаешь.  
\- Но я не пойму, как я могу вас понимать, вы же животные, вы не должны разговаривать!  
\- Вот и мы не поймем, как это ты умудряешься, - ответил Тилль, внимательно разглядывая Андрея, словно в его внешности могли быть какие-то подсказки. - Так откуда ты здесь взялся?  
\- Не знаю! - в отчаянии воскликнул тот и закашлялся.  
\- Может не надо пока его расспрашивать? - тревожно спросил Олли у Флака.  
\- Нет! - воскликнул Андрей. - Все нормально. Я хочу понять. Я помню, что был обычный день, выходной, мы с друзьями поехали за город, на речку, с ночевкой. Взяли с собой продукты, палатки. Я отошел недалеко совсем, меня за дровами для костра послали, и заблудился. Ходил, звал их, но никто не отзывался. А я еще, как на зло, телефон с собой не взял! Не мог помощь вызвать, просто шел и шел. А потом, я сам не понял как, за корень зацепился, что ли, упал и чувствую больно так! Я думал, что сломал ногу, но, кажется, там вывих просто, Эмма ее мазала мазью и уже всё прошло. В общем, я дополз до дерева и лежал там, пока не стемнело и меня белки не нашли. Когда они со мной говорить начали, я подумал, что не может быть, что я брежу, наверное. А потом, на следующий день вот Олли прибежал. Я думал, что умру ночью от холода. Мне же даже костер было нечем зажечь, вот и заболел.  
Он умолк, и все остальные молчали тоже.  
\- А зачем вы на речку жить поехали? - спросил Пауль. - У вас что-то с вашей деревней случилось?  
\- Нет, я не в деревне, я в городе живу. Просто отдохнуть на природе решили. Вам смешно, наверное, но, когда живешь в городе, дикая природа кажется чем-то необычным.  
\- А что такое телефон? - подала голос Алина. - Я не понимаю, как это записать.  
\- Это приборчик такой, чтобы разговаривать на расстоянии. Я уже понял, что у вас тут ничего подобного пока не изобрели. Ни телефонов, ни электричества, ничего нет. Или это просто хутор такой очень отдаленный?  
\- Я раньше жил в большом городе, но никогда ничего не слышал про телефоны и это, как ты говоришь, электре... - сказал Тилль. - Получается, ты из совсем другого мира сюда попал?  
\- Получается так, - пожал плечами пришелец и поежился. - И что теперь делать?  
\- Жить дальше, что же еще. У тебя есть какая-нибудь профессия?  
\- Нет. Я студент, только на первый курс поступил в университет.  
Тилль с Флаком переглянулись, уважительно покачав головами.  
\- А что-то делать вообще ты умеешь? - спросил Рихард. - Ремеслом, может быть, каким-нибудь владеешь?  
\- Нет, - растерянно ответил Андрей, - вроде бы ничего такого. А надо?  
\- А как же ты тут жить собираешься? За чей счет?  
Пауль легонько толкнул Рихарда в бок: хватит, не надо. Рихард только фыркнул, нелепо лепечущий мальчишка выглядел довольно жалко и это раздражало почему-то.  
\- Я... я петь умею и на гитаре немножко играть. И готовить меня мама учила...  
Он вдруг замер, словно только сейчас осознав, что больше никогда не увидит ни своего мира, ни мамы, ни друзей, ни всей прежней своей жизни. Лицо его исказилось, и он зарыдал в голос, не стесняясь, окружавших его животных.  
\- Ну вот, умеешь ты, Рих, - укоризненно сказал Шнай и подбежал к пареньку. Олли последовал за ним, но что они могли сделать, кроме как стоять рядом с плачущим, ожидая, пока он успокоится.  
\- А что я такого сказал, кроме правды?  
\- Говорить правду тоже можно по разному, - философски заметил Тилль. - Думаю, не так всё плохо, он еще молод, научится чему-нибудь. Главное - выучить язык.  
Флак запрыгнул на колени к плачущему человеку и принялся громко мурчать и тереться об него. Шнай встал на задние лапы и лизнул его в мокрую щеку. Андрей постарался успокоиться и взять себя в руки, погладил кота и собак.  
\- Извините, я не знаю, что со мной, я еще не привык просто...  
\- Да ничего, мы понимаем, - Пауль подошел поближе к крыльцу, сочувственно глядя на человека. - Конечно, тебе сейчас страшно. Всегда страшно, когда жизнь резко меняется, но это ничего, если она изменится к лучшему.  
\- Спасибо, - Андрей улыбнулся. - Вы все правы, конечно. Раз уж я здесь, то надо как-то приспосабливаться. Я попрошу Вилла, пусть он научит меня, буду ему помогать. А, может быть, есть какой-то путь назад? - он с надеждой обводил глазами окруживших его животных, но никто из них ничего не мог ему ответить.  
Тут Олли поднял голову, настораживаясь:  
\- Хозяин идет.  
Остальные тоже прислушались и начали прощаться. Рихард тут же развернулся в сторону выгона - с Жуней он предпочитал не встречаться в одном дворе. Пауль поспешил за ним. Тилль кивнул Алине и они скрылись под крыльцом. Флак обратился к человеку:  
\- Постарайся, чтобы хозяин не догадался, что ты понимаешь нас. Он все равно не поверит, решит еще, что ты умом двинулся.  
\- А больше никто не понимает?  
\- Нет, мы не встречали таких людей, никогда. Ариэль нас понимает, но она только отчасти человек.  
\- А кто еще? - удивился Андрей  
\- Она русалка, но тшшш, потом расскажем.  
Ворота открылись и во двор неспешно вплыла Жуня, сопровождаемая хозяином. Свиты из овец у нее больше не было, их хозяин продал еще в зиму. Вилл сразу же обратился к своему гостю:  
\- Ты как, Андре, всё в порядке?  
\- Да. Я с вашими зверями говорил. То есть играл.  
\- Да, они у меня умницы. Я тебе рассказывал, это Олли тебя спас.  
\- Я знаю, спасибо пес, - Андрей погладил Олли, сидящего рядом, пока Шнай вертелся у ног Сиберга.  
\- А кота гони, нечего его к рукам приучать.  
\- Он тоже умный , он меня лечит, - возразил Андрей.  
\- Может быть, кто-нибудь обратит и на меня внимание? - возмутилась Жуня, и Вилл обернулся к ней.  
\- Ты чего мычишь? Сейчас пойдем. Ты, наверное, в дом уже иди? - обратился он к Андрею. - Давай помогу.  
\- Спасибо, вы идите к корове, я подожду.  
Вилл повел Жуню в коровник, а Андрей удивленно спросил у Флака:  
\- И корова тоже разговаривает?  
\- Да, а почему бы ей не говорить?  
\- Ну, я думал, коровы тупые.  
\- В целом, ты не ошибаешься, - усмехнулся Флак, - интеллектом наша Жуня не блещет. Но ценим не за это - молоко у нее очень вкусное.  
\- Ты обещал рассказать про русалку.  
\- Она, вообще-то, подружка Пауля, это он ее нашел, пусть он и рассказывает.  
\- Эй, она и наша подруга тоже, - вмешался Шнай. - Мы все с ней дружим, это Флак ее не любит, потому что она всегда мокрая и живет в воде, а он боится воды.  
\- Я не боюсь! Я ее избегаю.  
\- Потому что боишься.  
Андрей рассмеялся, слушая пререкания друзей.  
\- А мне можно с ней познакомиться?  
\- Наверное да, они - Флак кивнул на собак, - часто к ней бегают, она у мельницы живет. Вот окрепнешь и сходишь с ними, если темноты не боишься. Днем она не показывается, не хочет, чтобы про мельника слухи пошли. Но они все равно ходят.  
\- Про мельника?  
\- Да, они вместе, как муж и жена живут, два года уж скоро как.  
\- А он ее понимает?  
\- Да, она же почти как человек, только с хвостом и жабрами.  
\- Только не надо при ней это упоминать, - добавил Шнай, - она этого не любит, чтоб ее с кем-то сравнивали, особенно с рыбой.  
\- Удивительно тут у вас. А другие сказочные существа здесь водятся? - спросил Андрей.  
\- Какие другие?  
\- Ну, оборотни, гоблины, феи?  
\- Нет, я о таких никогда не слышал, - покачал головой Флак. - А в твоем мире они есть?  
\- Тоже нет, только в сказках. Но у нас и русалок нет, хоть некоторые и говорят, что они существуют, только доказательств нет никаких.  
\- Все сказки имеют под собой какую-то основу и первоисточник, - назидательно сказал Флак, - возможно, когда-то русалки жили в вашем мире, а потом исчезли, оставшись только в народных преданиях.  
\- Тогда археологи находили бы их останки, - возразил Андрей. - Находят же кости динозавров.  
\- Кто? Кого? - изумились оба пса. Флак промолчал, но было очевидно, что и он не знает, кто это такие, только не хочет в этом признаваться.  
\- Археологи - это такие люди, кто роется в земле и достает оттуда разные старинные предметы, в том числе и кости динозавров. А динозавры - это такие огромные ящеры, очень давно вымершие, - Андрей развел руками, силясь проиллюстрировать огромность динозавров. - Страшные хищники. Хотя были среди них и травоядные, и мелкие. Вот куры, например, их прямые потомки.  
\- Ого, - псы, обернувшись, уважительно посмотрели на немногих еще не ушедших в курятник кур, бродящих по двору, прислушиваясь к разговору на крыльце.  
\- А вот крокодилы или акулы, например, ровесники динозавров. Только они не вымерли, а очень даже живут и процветают.  
\- И у вас есть коркодилы?! - перебил его Шнай. - Ты их видел?  
\- Нет, у нас в стране они не водятся. Только в зоопарках.  
\- Где?  
\- Ну, в специальных местах, где живут дикие животные, а люди могут прийти и посмотреть на них.  
\- А они разве на людей не кидаются? - спросил Олли. - Они же хищники.  
\- Нет, они там в вольерах сидят, за забором.  
Он принялся вспоминать, каких зверей приходилось ему видеть в зоопарках, но вскоре вернулся Вилл с полным ведром молока и разговор пришлось свернуть.  
\- Ты не замерз? - обратился он к Андрею. - Пошли в дом, тебе нельзя пока столько на улице сидеть, да и ужинать пора.  
Он увел своего гостя в дом. Псы остались ждать своего ужина, а Флак отправился добывать себе пропитание самостоятельно.

Андрей выздоравливал быстро. На сытном деревенском питании и свежем воздухе молодой организм играючи справлялся с болезнью. Он всё лучше усваивал местный язык, всюду следуя за Виллом и постоянно расспрашивая его о жизни в деревне и обо всем, что видел вокруг.  
Сиберг не возражал против присутствия у него неожиданного гостя, но совершенно не представлял, что делать с ним дальше. Односельчане, первое время едва ли не осаждавшие его хутор под предлогом каких-то хозяйственных вопросов, а на самом деле ради того, чтобы поглазеть на странного пришельца, ничего не могли ему на этот счет посоветовать, а вскоре и вовсе потеряли интерес, с головой уйдя в собственные хозяйственные заботы.  
Граф, к которому Вилл отправился с новостями, как только смог выкроить время на дорогу в поместье, и вовсе отсутствовал - по словам управляющего поехал навестить брата, да что-то задержался.  
А к кому еще можно обратиться за советом Вилл так и не смог придумать и решил оставить всё как есть до приезда графа, не навечно же он загостится у брата.  
Гость старался не быть обузой и помогать, чем может, но был настолько явно не приучен ни к какой физической работе, что Вилл только взыхал, наблюдая, как он пытается удержать двумя руками топор или неловко орудует тяпкой. Косу ему Вилл и вовсе боялся даже просто давать в руки. Но на не тяжелую работу гость вполне годился, и постепенно круг его обязанностей определился.

Ранним туманным утром Флак занимался своим обычным делом - рядком выкладывал на крыльце, прямо напротив входной двери, натасканную за ночь добычу, чтобы хозяин в очередной раз убедился в его полезности, если не сказать незаменимости. Жирный крысак, молодая крыса помельче, несколько мышей и воробей, пойманный последним, уже утром, лежали на верхней ступеньке, готовые отправиться в свой последний путь - в яму с компостом.  
Тилль, по обычаю, молча провожал соплеменников, сидя на перилах, Алина, уже занесшая в хроники имена погибших, сидела рядом.  
\- Что ж, я предупреждал Жирного Бо, что, если он будет много жрать и мало двигаться, то неизбежно попадется к коту в лапы, - наконец, вздохнув, произнес Тилль. - Этого следовало ожидать.  
\- А Фита? - печально спросила Алина. - Совсем еще молодая.  
\- С такой хромотой у нее не было шансов. Что поделаешь, такова жизнь.  
\- Эй, у вас опять похороны? - весело спросил подбежавший Шнай. - Привет. Хозяин еще не вставал? Жрать охота!  
Вслед за ним подошел сонный Олли.  
\- Встал, - ответил Флак, поправляя лапой лежащего с края воробья, - но еще не выходил. Хотя подождите, слышите шаги?  
Все прислушались, а Тилль с Алиной нырнули с перил вниз, под крыльцо. Дверь дома распахнулась, и из нее вышел хозяин вместе со своим гостем.  
\- Ой! - воскликнул Андрей, увидев под ногами мертвые тушки. - Что это?  
\- Моя добыча, - гордо ответил Флак.  
\- Это кот таскает, паскудник, - ответил Вилл, брезгливо переступая через Флаковы трофеи. - Каждое утро так. Потом уберу.  
\- Он у вас молодец, - сказал Андрей, поглаживая кота по голове, - смотрите, сколько от него пользы.  
\- Это да, крысолов он отменный, потому и держу. Не люблю я их, мне больше собаки по душе.  
Вилл погладил прыгающих вокруг него псов и обратился к гостю:  
\- Ну, идем? Не передумал учиться?  
\- Нет, - замотал головой Андрей, спускаясь с крыльца. - Мне интересно.  
\- Ну, смотри. Жунька у меня норовистая, с ней строго надо. Будешь уводить или приводить ее во двор - следи, чтобы она в конюшню не лезла, ее только пусти, как медом там намазано. А Рихард потом туда не зайдет, пока не вычистишь всё после нее. А к ней в стойло, смотри, собак не пускай, а то не будешь знать, как ее успокоить. Иди пока кур выпусти.  
Псы и кот наблюдали как хозяин зашел в коровник, загремел там приготовленным с вечера подойником, что-то еще объясняя вернувшемуся Андрею.  
\- Кажется, мальчик серьезно намерен научиться жить здесь, - задумчиво сказал Олли.  
\- Да, только удастся ли ему? - вздохнул Флак. - Он хороший, добрый мальчик, но совершенно не деревенский.  
\- А что ему остается?  
\- Да, пожалуй, что и ничего, - согласился Флак, зевнул и спрыгнул с крыльца. После ночи охоты пора было и поспать.  
Андрей не решился взяться за дойку с первого же раза, просто понаблюдал за действиями Вилла. Корова то и дело посматривала на него, но при хозяине помалкивала и вела себя примерно.  
Выгнав ее во двор, Вилл вручил Андрею длинный гибкий прут и пошел открывать ворота.  
\- Запомнил, куда идти?  
\- Да, кажется.  
\- Ничего, она и сама дорогу знает. Только не давай ей траву по обочинам объедать, гони до самого луга, а то так до вечера не доберетесь. Ну, двигайте.  
Жуню уговаривать не пришлось, она сама с охотой направилась в открытую створку.  
\- Пожалуй, стоит их проводить, - обратился Олли к Шнаю. - Как думаешь?  
\- А завтрак?  
\- Поедим, когда вернемся, как раз готово будет.  
\- Ну, ладно, - согласился Шнай, - действительно, лучше проследить.  
И они вместе выскочили мимо еще не успевшего закрыть ворота хозяина вслед за уходящим Андреем.  
\- Эй, вы куда? - удивился Вилл. - Ты смотри, как они к тебе привязались, - крикнул он Андрею. Тот только обрадованно кивнул.  
\- Между прочим, - сказала Жуня, едва они успели отойти от усадьбы, - я вовсе не собираюсь есть траву по обочинам. Она грязная и высохшая вся там.  
Андрей огляделся. Свежая зелень начинающегося лета еще не была ни грязной, ни высохшей. В рождающемся под светом утреннего солнца дне всё было словно умытым - роса блестела на каждой травинке, деревья, растущие вдоль дороги, трепетали зелеными листиками, а сама дорога под его ногами была твердой и утоптанной, совсем не пылящей. Но, разумеется, спорить он не стал. Нежелание коровы задерживаться на обочинах его более чем устраивало.  
\- Это хорошо, - обратился он к Жуне, - мне бы не хотелось задерживаться.  
\- Мы бы ей и не позволили, - заметил Олли, словно невзначай показывая сахарно-белые клыки. - Андре наш друг, и ты, Жунька, будешь его слушаться, если не хочешь неприятностей.  
\- Вот уж чье мнение меня не волнует, так это ваше, - не поворачивая к нему головы, ответила Жуня, впрочем, шаг немного ускорила, - а будете кусаться, так еще и от хозяина получите.  
\- Кусаться - оно по разному можно. Можно так, что хозяин ничего и не заметит.  
\- Не надо кусаться, пожалуйста, - попросил Андрей. - Мы ведь понимаем друг друга, значит, можем договориться.  
\- Ага, вот встанет она, упрется, так, что с места не сдвинешь, посмотрим, как ты будешь с ней договариваться, - засмеялся Шнай. - Это ж наша Жунька, она по-хорошему не понимает.  
\- Ой, да плевать мне, что там обо мне говорят какие-то собаки, - корова повернула голову, разглядывая Андрея, - ты лучше расскажи, откуда ты такой взялся и как здесь вообще очутился? Куры ерунду какую-то болтают про тебя.  
\- Сам не знаю, как, а откуда - издалека, очень издалека, из другого мира.  
\- А ты один сюда попал или с кем-то?  
\- Один.  
\- А там, откуда ты, у тебя осталась жена? Или невеста?  
Псы переглянулись. Никому из них не приходило в голову задавать такие вопросы, но корову, кажется, ничто другое не интересовало.  
\- Нет, - Андрей отчего-то смутился, но снова поднял голову и сказал решительно, словно признавался в чем-то важном. - Я не интересуюсь девушками.  
\- И ты тоже? - вытаращилась на него Жуня. - Да что ж это такое! Чего вам не хватает всем?  
\- Что значит: "я тоже"? - удивился Андрей. Он ожидал какой угодно реакции на свои слова, даже полного непонимания, откуда хуторским животным вообще знать о тонкостях взаимоотношений полов? Но не такого.  
Псы, бежавшие рядом с ним, давились от едва сдерживаемого хохота, а Жуня, отвернувшись и гордо вскинув голову, ускорила шаг, словно стремясь отдалиться от них насколько возможно.  
\- Да она же за Рихардом бегает, - сквозь смех проговорил Шнай, - а он от нее шарахается как от чумной, нужна она ему! У него с Паулем отношения. Ты не заметил разве?  
Андрей не мог поверить своим ушам. Он, конечно, видел, что конь и ослик, едва оказавшись рядом, практически не отходят друг от друга, но не придавал этому особого значения - они же живут в одной конюшне и пасутся вместе, естественно, что они постоянно оказываются рядом и дружат.  
\- Да вы что, правда?  
\- Ага. Да ты глянь, как Жунька бесится.  
Корова уже почти бежала вперед, каждой клеточкой тела выражая негодование, но услышав последние слова Шная, резко развернулась и наклонила рогатую голову.  
\- Заткнись, Шнай! Рогами захотел? Мне на него плевать, поняли?! Нечего тут выдумывать! У меня знакомый бык в соседней деревне есть, вашему Рихарду не чета и в сто раз его красивее! Не нужен он мне! Поняли?  
Андрей почувствовал себя очень неловко.  
\- Послушайте, - сказал он, обходя оскалившихся собак и осторожно приближаясь к взбешенной корове, - не надо ссориться, ладно? Я новенький здесь, ты же знаешь, потому и сказал, не подумав. Давайте больше не будем на эту тему говорить, ладно?  
Он достал их кармана своих широких холщовых штанов краюху хлеба и протянул ее Жуне.  
\- Вот, хочешь хлеба? Я хотел тебе его на лугу отдать, когда придем. Бери и не сердись.  
Корова некоторое время смотрела на него недоверчиво, потом, не прикасаясь к хлебу, развернулась и пошла вперед.  
\- Мы уже почти пришли, - заметил Олли, - вон там, где дорога сворачивает, уже и луг. А ты, Шнай, допросишься когда-нибудь, что она и вправду тебя боднет.  
\- Пусть сначала догонит, - ухмыльнулся Шнай. - А что, я неправду сказал? Ты что, не помнишь, что она устраивала?  
\- То дело прошлое.  
\- Я же не знал, - огорченно прошептал Андрей.  
\- Не расстраивайся, - ткнулся мокрым носом в его руку Олли. - Просто хотя бы с Рихардом постарайся эту тему не обсуждать, ладно?  
\- Конечно! Ну, надо же, я не ожидал такого, честно.  
\- Пошли уже обратно, а? - попросил Шнай. - Жрать охота. Вон Жунька уже сама до луга дошла.  
Они вышли за поворот дороги и правда увидели широкий луг, на котором под присмотром мальчишки-пастуха паслось стадо коров. Жуня уже шла к ним.

Так и повелось, что забота о животных постепенно стала основной обязанностью Андрея. Он кормил их, чистил стойла и курятник, отводил Жуню на луг и приводил обратно, даже пробовал ее доить, но так и не смог освоить этой науки, и корова, в остальном соблюдавшая по отношению к нему нейтралитет, к своему вымени его и близко не подпускала.  
Вечера, когда основная работа заканчивалась, он с удовольствием проводил на выгоне. Там он мог разговаривать с животными, не боясь, что Вилл заметит его "странность".  
Флак и Тилль могли часами расспрашивать его о покинутом мире. Иногда Андрей затруднялся объяснить некоторые особенности своего мира - что такое прививки, электричество, самолеты, метро... Да его друзьям и не было особенно интересно слушать про всякую непонятную технику. Гораздо больше интересовало их, как живут в мире Андрея их сородичи.  
Тилль был неприятно впечатлен рассказом о подопытных крысах, живущих и умирающих в вивариях ради человеческой науки, и даже заверение, что в память о них в городе с непроизносимым названием Новосибирск установлен памятник, нисколько его не порадовало.  
Флак с интересом слушал про специальные корма и игрушки для кошек, а так же специальные магазины, где всё это продается. Шная и Олли Андрей для смеха учил командам сидеть, лежать или умри - псы покатывались со смеху, представляя, что где-то их сородичи на полном серьезе проделывают такие примитивные трюки и потому считаются очень умными животными.  
Пауль с интересом слушал обо всём, его поражал сам факт существования где-то такого необычного, полного чудес мира. Рихард его энтузиазма не разделял, но всегда был рядом просто ради этой возможности.  
Иногда к ним присоединялись и белки, но им быстро надоедало слушать рассказы Андрея, и они начинали говорить о своих лесных новостях и заботах, и тогда от их стрекота кругом шла голова у всех.  
К счастью, у белок вечно находились дела поважнее, в лесу кипела веселая ночная жизнь, а днем надо было заботиться о пропитании насущном, так что Рика с Ирмой не так уж и часто находили время для встреч с друзьями.  
\- Кстати, о чудесах, - сказал однажды Андрей, - вы познакомите меня с Ариэль? Я никогда в жизни не видел русалок.  
\- А почему бы и нет? - согласился Пауль. - Надо только полнолуния дождаться, чтобы по темноте не бродить. Мы давно с ней не виделись, всё дела какие-то и устаем за день.

Ожидаемое полнолуние наступило через десять дней. Андрей, с тех пор как выздоровел, спавший на топчане в передней комнате, служившей Виллу гостиной, столовой и кабинетом, смог беспрепятственно выбраться ночью на выгон. Богатырский храп, раздававшийся из спальни, гарантировал, что его уход останется незамеченным. Как получится с возвращением, пока было рано загадывать.  
Сопровождать Андрея вызвались только псы и, после некоторых колебаний, Тилль. Пауль устал за день и никуда не хотел идти, чему Рихард был только рад, и они пораньше ушли в свое стойло. Так что Андрей, выйдя из дома, подхватил к себе на плечо ожидавшего его на веранде крысака и направился к калитке, ведущей на выгон.  
\- Привет! - подбежал к нему Шнай, виляя хвостом. - Ты взял?  
\- Как вы сказали, - Андрей показал сумку, в которой глухо булькнуло. - Я и не знал, что русалки любят пиво.  
\- Ариэль вообще особенная, - сказал Олли, - потому и живет здесь, с другими русалками у нее не складывается как-то.  
Они вышли за изгородь и, не спеша, пошли в сторону речки.  
\- А с человеком сложилось, значит?  
\- Мы сами удивляемся, думали, она и у мельника не задержится, но как видишь.  
\- Может, и еды надо было взять с собой?  
\- Нет, нашу еду она не ест, - покачал головой Тилль. - У нее свой рацион: сырая рыба, в основном, и еще раков она очень любит.  
\- Я побегу вперед, - сказал Шнай, которому было скучно плестись неспешным шагом, подстраиваясь под шаг Андрея, идущего осторожно, чтобы не уронить своего седока. - Позову Ариэль, вдруг она забыла, что мы должны прийти?  
\- А вы всегда к ней ходите в полнолуние? - спросил Андрей, глядя вслед убегающему псу.  
\- Почти всегда. У Ариэль договор с мужем, что ночи полнолуния она проводит на реке. Уж не знаю, что она там ему наплела, но он не возражает.  
\- А зимой?  
\- Зимой мы туда не ходим. И холодно, и наши следы на снегу останутся, а это ни к чему.  
\- Здесь холодно зимой?  
\- По разному бывает, но обычно да, и снега много, и морозы бывают. Нас тогда хозяин в дом берет, даже Флака. А Тилль в конюшне зимует.  
Андрей только вздохнул. Он не представлял, как проведет свою первую здесь зиму, ведь у него даже нет теплой одежды и обуви. Сейчас он обходился несколькими штанами и рубахами, которые ему сшила по просьбе Вилла какая-то женщина из деревни за баклажку меда и головку сыра, а кроссовки он таскал свои, и вид они имели уже самый жалкий.  
Когда они подошли к воде, Ариэль уже ждала их там. По ее просьбе мельник притащил из леса здоровенную корягу и установил ее в воде, недалеко от берега. На ней она и сидела, когда к ней приходили гости, болтая в мелкой воде хвостовым плавником и периодически обдавая себя водой.  
Едва Андрей приблизился, она радостно поприветствовала его:  
\- Привет, а я знаю, тебя Андре зовут! А я Ариэль. Ой, какой ты красавчик! Я расспрашивала этих двоих, - она кивнула на собак, - какой ты, а они говорят, что обыкновенный, а ты хорошенький.  
\- Спасибо, - смутился Андрей, - но я действительно самый обычный. Это ты, ну, эээ... красивая.  
Ариэль расхохоталась, показывая два ряда мелких острых зубов. Андрей уже знал от друзей, что русалка только частично похожа на женщину, но все равно ему было немного не по себе от зрелища, явившегося его глазам.  
\- Умеешь ты делать женщинам комплименты, парень, - наконец, отсмеявшись, сказала она.  
\- А ему и не нужно, - заметил Шнай, - его женщины не интересуют.  
\- Правда? - заинтересовалась Ариэль. - А кто интересует? Мужчины?  
Андрей не знал, куда деваться от смущения и растерянности. Он не привык вот так запросто обсуждать свою ориентацию с малознакомыми людьми, да и от знакомых скрывался, тщательно следя, чтобы никто не заподозрил его в "ненормальности". Он сам не знал, почему признался тогда в разговоре с коровой, возможно, на него повлияло как раз то, что ни она, ни присутствующие там же псы людьми не были?  
А Ариэль как раз вполне походила на человека, что заставило его опять вспомнить о привычке скрываться. Но, кажется, в этом не было никакой необходимости - русалка даже не удивилась.  
\- А как тебе Вилл? Нравится? Ты теперь с ним будешь жить?  
\- Вилл? - Андрей опешил. Он совершенно не рассматривал своего спасителя с этой точки зрения.  
\- Да, а что? Я его видела пару раз, когда он к моему Хэнку на мельницу приезжал. Красивый мужчина, разве нет?  
\- Н-не знаю, я не думал о нем так...  
\- Правда? Так подумай! - Ариэль снова рассмеялась.  
\- О, но, он ведь женщин любит, разве нет?  
Андрей беспомощно оглянулся на хихикающих псов, скосил глаза на сидящего у него на плече Тилля.  
\- Вообще-то, хозяин один уже жил, когда нас ему подарили, и до сих пор никого домой не приводил, так что мы не знаем, кого он больше любит, - сказал Шнай. - Это у Рихарда надо спросить, он его дольше всех знает.  
Андрей представил на минутку, как обращается с таким вопросом к свысока смотрящему на него коню, и ему заранее захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Нет, это совершенно не важно, - решительно сказал он. - Вилл меня спас и заботится обо мне как о родном, и он очень хороший человек, но он не привлекает меня, ну... как мужчина. Он же... взрослый такой уже.  
Андрей сам не верил, что это и правда происходит - он стоит на берегу реки ясной лунной ночью и обсуждает свои интимные предпочтения с русалкой, собаками и крысой. Неужели это может быть не сном?  
Он вдруг понял, что все еще сжимает в руках сумку и решил воспользоваться шансом сменить тему разговора.  
\- Вот, я тут принес, - он достал из сумки флягу с пивом и, скинув с ног растоптанные кроссовки, решительно вошел в воду, приближаясь к русалке, - угощайся, пожалуйста. Они сказали, ты это любишь.  
Вблизи Ариэль казалась еще более необычной и даже пугающей. Она внимательно смотрела на него своими большими светящимися в темноте глазами, и Андрей почувствовал, как мороз пробежал по его коже.  
\- Надо же, - пропела русалка, принимая флягу из его рук, - мальчик не только красив, но и галантен, и обходителен. Какая потеря для нас, женщин.  
Андрею показалось, что она смеется над ним, но в неверном лунном свете в лице русалки и в непроницаемых горящих зеленью глазах невозможно было различить ее истинные чувства.  
Тилль тронул его лапой за ухо:  
\- Может быть, вернемся на берег? Тебе после болезни не стоит стоять в холодной воде.  
\- Да ладно тебе, старый прохвост! - воскликнула Ариэль, прикладываясь к фляжке. - Так и скажи, что боишься воды!  
Андрей с удовольствием воспользовался предлогом, чтобы отойти от русалки подальше.  
\- Между прочим, - хмыкнул Тилль, - я умею плавать. Но предпочитаю обходиться без этого. Расскажи лучше, какие у тебя новости из дома?  
Ариэль заметно поскучнела после этого вопроса.  
\- Никаких интересных. Папаша выбирает себе преемника, и каждая из моих сестер считает, что задница именно ее мужа лучше всего подходит для папашиного трона. Не понимаю только, зачем они мне об этом пишут, - она сделала добрый глоток из фляжки. - Мое мнение никогда их не интересовало, а Хэнк, понятное дело, на трон не претендует.  
\- Потому и пишут, что ты незаинтересованная сторона, - заметил Тилль.  
\- Ага. Это точно. А ведь я такая же папочкина дочь, как и все они. Да только папаша еще на похоронах всех их мужей спляшет, пусть не радуются заранее. Это только разговоры про преемников, а они и уши развесили.  
Она допила содержимое фляжки и ловко перебросила ее Андрею.  
\- Спасибо, парень. А над моими словами подумай. Вилл отличный мужик.  
\- И мы не против, если хочешь знать, - ухмыльнулся Шнай, - чтоб ты у нас жил с хозяином, ты нам нравишься.  
\- Кстати, а почему Пауль не пришел? - спросила Ариэль. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, просто не захотел, - ответил Олли, зевая. - Устал сегодня.  
Ариэль теперь неплохо разбиралась в сельском хозяйстве, так что вполне могла посочувствовать большому количеству работы у хозяина и его маленького ослика.  
Они поболтали еще немного. Ариэль, помимо прочего, интересовали украшения, которые носят женщины в мире Андрея - она всерьез увлеклась изготовлением изделий из шелкового шнура, речного жемчуга и ракушек, сплетая браслеты, пояса, ленты для волос.  
Он попытался объяснить, какие украшения ему приходилось видеть на одноклассницах и других знакомых девушках. Нужно было не только объяснять на словах, но и рисовать для наглядности, а в неверном свете луны это было невозможно. Так что они договорились, что как-нибудь утром Ариэль приплывет к излучине реки, что у луга, куда Андрей гоняет Жуню, и они поговорят при свете дня. Там достаточно заросшие берега, чтобы они могли не опасаться быть увиденными.  
Пора было возвращаться домой. Время пролетело быстро, а ведь утром все равно придется рано вставать, не важно, спал ты или ходил на встречу с русалкой.  
\- Ну, как тебе Ариэль? - спросил Тилль, когда они отошли от реки на приличное расстояние.  
Андрей замялся, подбирая слова.  
\- Она классная! - встрял Шнай, щегольнув подслушанным у той же Ариэль словечком.  
\- Только к ней надо привыкнуть, - добавил Олли.  
\- Да, наверное, - согласился Андрей. - Я не ожидал, что она окажется такой... ну, как обычная девчонка. Я думал, русалки такие молчаливые и загадочные, а еще печальные.  
\- Она бывает грустной, - припомнил Шнай, - если с мельником своим поцапается. Но это редко бывает, он ее во всем слушается и не спорит.  
\- Или после того как письмо из дома получит. Она не признается, но нам кажется, что она все-таки скучает по своим родным.  
Это Андрей понимал. Он тоже скучал по дому, старался не думать о том, как там без него его родители, сестра и друзья, но все равно такие мысли время от времени приходили к нему. Что ж, похоже, он не одинок в своем горе.  
Его спутники, кажется, поняли его молчание. Псы подбежали поближе, с двух сторон тыкаясь в его ладони холодными носами, а Тилль осторожно погладил его лапой по волосам. Стало щекотно и Андрей улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо вам. За всё.  
Уточнять, за что именно, никто не стал.

Жизнь на маленьком хуторе текла своим чередом, пока однажды, уже в самом разгаре лета, ее спокойное течение не было нарушено неожиданным гостем.  
Вилл с самого утра ушел на пасеку, а Андрей как раз покончил с своими обычными утренними обязанностями и теперь занимался чисткой Рихарда. Норовистый конь поначалу скептически отнесся к идее хозяина научить гостя ухаживать за его шкурой, так что тренироваться Андрею пришлось на Пауле, который всегда с удовольствием подставлял бока под скребки и щетки. Но потом и Рихард в полной мере оценил легкую руку Андрея и уже без возражений позволял прикасаться к себе.  
Они расположились во дворе усадьбы под неусыпным контролем вездесущих куриц, которые, оседлав забор, не сводили глаз с происходящего, то и дело переговариваясь.  
\- Эти куры меня до печенок достали уже, - бурчал Рихард, пока Андрей, осторожно нажимая, водил щеткой по его шее. - Почему им так интересно всё, что мы делаем?  
\- А чего удивительного? Какие у них тут еще развлечения, кроме как смотреть по сторонам? - спросил Андрей. - Я думал, ты не обращаешь внимания.  
\- Я не обращаю, но все равно неприятно.  
\- Хочешь, я их прогоню? - предложил лежащий тут же в тени дома Шнай.  
\- Да не трогай, толку от того никакого, только пыль и перья полетят.  
\- Как твои успехи в изучении грамоты? - спросил Тилль у Андрея.  
\- Невелики. Вилл показал мне, как пишутся буквы, но как можно учиться без книг? Теперь придется ждать осени, он обещал купить мне какие-нибудь учебники на ярмарке в городе.  
Вдруг оба пса подняли головы и хором воскликнули:  
\- Кто-то едет!  
Андрей не слышал пока ничего, но тонкому собачьему слуху можно было доверять. Спустя некоторое время и он услышал стук копыт по твердой земле дороги.  
\- Лошадь из графских конюшен, - определил Рихард. - Это от графа.  
\- Или сам граф? - предположил Тилль.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Рихард, - он никогда не сядет на эту кобылу, а вот посыльный может.  
Его правота подтвердилась тут же, когда всадник остановился у ворот и, спешившись, постучал в калитку. Джо поприветствовал гостя, как и положено охраннику двора, но тот, конечно, услышал только хриплый лай.  
Андрей, подойдя, придержал его за ошейник и крикнул:  
\- Открыто, входите!  
Во двор зашел невысокий крепкий паренек, за его спиной виднелась пегая кобылка, которую он оставил у коновязи.  
\- Здравствуйте, сударь, - вежливо поздоровался парнишка, во все глаза разглядывая Андрея, - а мне бы господина Сиберга как повидать бы?  
\- Здравствуйте, - ответил Андрей, - проходите к дому. Хозяина нет сейчас, он на пасеке.  
\- У вас тут собаки, - опасливо покосился гость на подбежавших Шная и Олли, - мне бы письмецо господину Сибергу оставить да поеду я.  
\- Давайте письмо, - Андрей протянул руку. - Может быть, хоть воды вам вынести? Собаки не тронут, не бойтесь.  
\- Да нет уж, спасибочки, поеду я.  
Паренек достал из переброшенной через плечо холщовой сумки конверт из белой бумаги, вручил его Андрею и поспешил откланяться.  
Андрей вернулся к коню, положил письмо на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца и снова взялся за щетку. Тилль и псы поочередно обнюхали конверт и единогласно заключили, что он от графа.  
\- Я отнесу! - Шнай подхватил графское послание в пасть и метнулся к задней калитке, Олли бросился за ним.  
\- Интересно, о чем граф может писать хозяину? - задумчиво спросил Тилль.  
\- А что, обычно они не переписываются? - поинтересовался Андрей, орудуя щеткой.  
\- Нет, конечно. С чего бы графу ему писать?  
\- Обычно он письмами предупреждает, что охотиться приедет на озеро и остановится у нас в доме, - сказал Рихард.  
\- Думаешь, он и сейчас собрался приехать? - спросил Тилль.  
\- Возможно. Для охоты сейчас не сезон, но он мог заинтересоваться нашим Андре.  
Андрей поежился. Только внимания сильных мира сего ему не хватало.  
\- А что он за человек, этот граф? - спросил он с опаской.  
Конь с крысаком понимающе переглянулись.  
\- Он хороший человек, - ответил Рихард. - Примерный дворянин, семьянин и так далее. В полку его любили и слушались все подчиненные, у начальства тоже был на хорошем счету. Не знаю, что сказать. Он такой, положительный весь настолько, что даже скучно.  
\- Ну, не скажи. Они с хозяином очень даже весело проводят время, когда он к нам поохотиться приезжает.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что они дегустируют свежий самогон и поют военные песни? - фыркнул Рихард. - Подумаешь. У нас в полку их сослуживцы такое творили по пьяни! А эти выпьют, споют и спать, тоже мне веселье.  
Рихард пустился в воспоминания о былых днях, но Андрей практически его не слушал, автоматически выполняя привычные уже движения. Таинственный граф занимал все его мысли. Как этот визит и знакомство повлияет на его судьбу? Может быть, у графа удастся узнать что-то о путешествиях и путешественниках между мирами? Он ведь бывает в столице, куда стекаются все новости и слухи о происшествиях не только в этой стране, но и за ее пределами. К тому же, наверное, и сам, будучи человеком образованным, общается там с людьми учеными, значит, он может что-то знать о подобных Андрею пришельцах. Или знать тех, кто что-то знает.  
Было бы интересно побывать в графском замке, посмотреть на карты этого мира, Вилл говорил, что у графа их много. Еще, может быть, попросить у него какую-нибудь книжку на время. Если у графа есть дети, у них могут быть азбука или что-то подобное, которые им уже не нужны.  
Андрей так глубоко задумался, что не услышал возвращения Сиберга. Тот вошел во двор через заднюю калитку, сопровождаемый Паулем, тащившим на спине две увесистые корзины со всяким пчеловодческим инвентарем и свежими сотами, и обоими псами.  
\- Это ты прислал собак с письмом? - спросил Вилл у Андрея, заходя во двор. - Удивительно, как они тебя слушаются!  
Андрей, едва не брякнувший: "Это Шнай сам вызвался", - успел прикусить язык и только кивнул согласно.  
\- У меня хорошие новости, - объявил Вилл, распрягая Пауля, - граф вернулся к себе в поместье и собирается нас навестить сегодня во второй половине дня. Я подумал, что вдруг он сможет тебе чем-то помочь с возвращением домой или обустройством здесь у нас? Только не подумай, что тебя кто-то отсюда гонит. Но я понимаю, что тут на хуторе - это не жизнь для молодого парня.  
\- Но мне очень нравится у вас! - совершенно искренне воскликнул Андрей. - У меня никогда не было столько друзей!  
\- Ты только начинаешь жить, Андре, - по-доброму усмехнулся в усы Вилл. - Тебе нужно двигаться дальше, в большой мир. Мы всегда будем рады тебе, здесь твой дом, но ты достоин большего. Я поговорю с Грегором, у него большая семья, есть родственники и при дворе в столице. Возможно, с их помощью ты сможешь поступить учиться в какой-нибудь университет, у нас в стране они тоже есть. Ты подумай, не спеши с решениями, никто ведь тебя не торопит.  
Он подхватил снятые с Пауля корзины и ушел в дом. Все, включая Андрея, ошарашенно молчали.  
\- Я согласен с Сибергом, - сказал, выбираясь из-под крыльца, Тилль. - Ты должен хотя бы попробовать устроиться в большом мире, раз уж тебе выпало тут жить. Было бы неплохо войти в чью-нибудь достаточно влиятельную семью, это сильно упростило бы тебе жизнь, а так же стало бы защитой и поддержкой.  
\- В чем-то упростило бы, а в чем-то усложнило, - возразил Рихард. - Кто он для здешних аристократов? Необычная диковинка? Что-то вроде редкой вазы, которую показывают гостям перед ужином? А, когда надоест, продают или выбрасывают?  
\- Мне кажется, ты утрируешь... - начал Тилль, но Андрей перебил его:  
\- Подождите, тут не о чем спорить, я вообще не собираюсь входить ни в какие семьи. И местные аристократы меня не интересуют. Я сам хочу управлять своей жизнью! Буду учиться и работать, мне много не надо, чтобы прожить. И в столицу, если и поеду, то только затем, чтобы побывать в тамошних библиотеках и поговорить с учеными людьми - я буду искать способ вернуться домой.  
Тилль только покачал головой: мальчик совсем еще не понял, где он очутился. Что ж, от юношеского максимализма есть лекарства, и жизнь щедро ими потчует таких вот молодых и горячих, жаль, что питье это горькое, хоть и полезное.  
\- Ты думаешь, граф заберет у нас Андре? - огорченно спросил Пауль у Рихарда. Тот только неопределенно махнул головой: кто знает?  
Андрей отложил щетку и, подойдя к бочке с дождевой водой, стоящей у угла дома, заглянул в нее, пытаясь разглядеть свое отражение в темной воде. За лето его и без того светлые волосы выгорели на солнце и немного отросли, закручиваясь на концах в мягкие локоны. Лицо, наверное, тоже загорело, в таком неверном зеркале не поймешь. Но хотя бы заросшим оно не было - бритвой из своих старых запасов его снабдил Вилл. Сам-то он щеголял усами и полуседой уже бородой, но бритву и прочие принадлежности для бритья хранил на всякий случай, вот и пригодилось. Андрей немало помучился, но все-таки научился достаточно ловко управляться с опасным лезвием.  
Шнай подошел и тронул лапой его коленку:  
\- Мы будем скучать без тебя.  
\- А я без вас, - Андрей наклонился и потрепал пса по курчавым ушам. - Но я еще никуда не еду. Вот как глянет граф на меня такого обросшего, - он дернул себя за падающую на глаза прядь, - испугается и правда поверит, что меня в лесу нашли.  
Тилль с Рихардом снова переглянулись и синхронно покачали головами: сколько же еще всего не осознавал и не понимал этот мальчик. Что значит немного запущенная прическа, когда из-под отросшей челки смотрят такие ясные серые глаза, нос прямой и аккуратный, а губы, мягкие и нежные, совсем как девичьи? И пусть сам Грегор Ардингтон, седьмой граф Роан не был ценителем юношеской красоты, но как знать, с кем Андре придется столкнуться, выйдя в большой мир?  
\- Потом не говорите, что я не предупреждал, - сказал Рихард и повернулся к Паулю: - Идем обедать?

В гости к другу граф приехал не один, а в компании жены и брата. Сам он восседал на крепком буланом жеребце, а его спутники - в легкой открытой коляске, запряженной изящной гнедой кобылкой. Правила экипажем женщина самостоятельно и очень ловко. Вилл и Андрей, умытые и принарядившиеся, встречали гостей у распахнутых ворот. Остальные обитатели усадьбы, тайно или явно, тоже присутствовали при встрече. Рихард с Паулем стояли у калитки выгона, псы, как обычно, крутились у ног хозяина, Флак устроился на веранде, а Тилль с Алиной заняли свой скрытый под верандой наблюдательный пост.  
Гости въехали во двор, граф соскочил с коня и, не церемонясь, громко приветствовал и обнял старого друга. Потом посмотрел на Андрея, скромно стоящего рядом:  
\- Это и есть твой гость?  
\- Да.  
Вилл приобнял Андрея за плечи и обратился к гостям:  
\- Леди Роан, ваше сиятельство, приветствую вас в моей скромной обители и позвольте вам представить моего гостя Андре.  
Андрей неловко поклонился, он в жизни не сталкивался с представителями аристократии и понятия не имел, как себя с ними держать. С виду они были такими же людьми, как и все, им здесь виденные до сих пор, только, конечно, получше одетыми. Граф протянул руку своей жене, помогая ей сойти с козел. Его брат неловко выбрался из коляски сам - он опирался на трость и заметно щадил правую ногу.  
\- Моя жена, леди Лаура и мой младший брат, Дитрих, - представил Андрею своих спутников граф.  
\- Очень приятно, - улыбнулась ему графиня, невысокая, миловидная женщина. - Прошу вас, Андре, давайте без церемоний. Я приезжаю в наше имение именно для того, чтобы отдохнуть, в том числе и от них.  
\- Присоединяюсь к просьбе моей дорогой невестки, - белозубо улыбнулся Дитрих, и Андрей помимо воли заметил, что братья совсем не похожи, и младший, темноволосый, гладко выбритый молодой человек с веселыми зелеными глазами ему, пожалуй, даже нравится.  
\- Прошу вас, проходите в дом, - пригласил гостей Вилл. - Что случилось с вашей ногой, Дитрих?  
\- О, пустяки! Это был неравный бой с...  
\- ...с необъезженной лошадью, - закончил за него граф, - которую ты зачем-то взялся воспитывать самостоятельно!  
\- Дорогой братец, ты как всегда не позволяешь мне проявить себя во всей красе! - притворно возмутился Дитрих.  
Он подошел к ступеням крыльца и замешкался, перекладывая трость в другую руку и примериваясь к ступенькам.  
Граф, уже поднявшийся на веранду, обернулся:  
\- Я не позволяю тебе свернуть себе шею. Вот, стоило мне немного ослабить бдительность, и что? Ты тут же сломал себе ногу! - в его тоне, вроде бы шутливом, явно проскальзывали нотки подлинного беспокойства.  
Андрей, шедший последним, заметил затруднения гостя и, сам не веря своей смелости, протянул ему руку. Дитрих поднял голову, видимо собираясь отказаться от помощи, их взгляды встретились, и слова протеста замерли у него на губах. Вместо этого молодой аристократ улыбнулся и крепко сжал ладонь Андрея.

Когда люди скрылись в доме, Тилль выбрался из-под крыльца и усмехнулся: кажется, Андре несколько поторопился с заявлениями об отсутствии интереса к местной аристократии. Кажется, как минимум один аристократ только что стал исключением из этого правила. Он махнул лапой Алине, отпуская ее на сегодня, и обратился к Флаку:  
\- Что скажешь?  
\- Думаю, из этого ничего не получится, но почему бы мальчику не попробовать, что он теряет?  
\- Тебе бы, Флак, родиться вороной, вечно ты каркаешь, - заметил, подходя, Шнай. - Привет, Олаф, привет, Марго, давно не виделись.  
\- Привет, - ответил буланый конь, - как думаете, надолго это? Есть охота.  
\- Ты не хочешь есть только, когда спишь, - заметила кобыла. - Привет, Шнай.  
\- У нас в стойле полно сена, иди поешь, - сказал, подходя, Рихард. - Привет, Марго.  
Кобыла только вздернула голову, не отвечая на приветствие.  
Тилль прошмыгнул под коляску, стоящую недалеко от крыльца. Хоть во дворе и не было людей, но привычка к осторожности была у него в крови и он предпочитал не выходить на открытое пространство без особой на то необходимости. Он уже приготовился к следующему стремительному броску к своей норе, как вдруг в ящике, прикрепленном к запяткам коляски, под которым он как раз проходил, послышалась какая-то возня. Тилль отошел на несколько шагов, поднял голову, стараясь разглядеть, что там происходит, и не поверил своим глазам: крышка ящика приоткрылась и из нее высунулась крысиная морда. Тилль в изумлении узнал в ней Алека, охранника из ратуши. Тот огляделся, заметил Тилля и сказал, обернувшись назад:  
\- Все в порядке, он здесь, я его вижу.  
Тут же рядом с ним возникла еще одна знакомая Тиллю морда.  
\- Ветка! - Тилль не верил своим глазам.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулась ему Ветка. - Не ожидал?  
Тилль только и мог, что отрицательно покачать головой.  
Ветка тоже оглянулась назад:  
\- Ну, где ты там, горе мое? Вылезай скорее, дядя Алек не может полчаса держать эту крышку, пока ты соберешься!  
Опять послышалась возня, и рядом с Веткой появилась еще одна крыска, совсем еще молодая, подросток, с такой же светлой шерсткой, как и у Ветки.  
\- Жди здесь, - небрежно бросила Ветка крысаку и, ловко выбравшись из короба, спрыгнула вниз к все еще не пришедшему в себя Тиллю. Молодая крыска следовала за ней.  
Тилль все еще не верил своим глазам. Ветка неуловимо и в то же время явно изменилась: немного набрала веса, приобрела гордую осанку и смотрела на окружающее несколько свысока взглядом знающей себе цену благородной дамы. Обе крыски были одеты в длинные легкие дорожные плащи, хвост старшей украшало широкое золотое кольцо, за спиной у младшей виднелся маленький туго набитый рюкзачок.  
Но, подойдя к Тиллю, Ветка утратила всю свою важность и кинулась ему на шею, поцеловала и снова прижалась. Он отмер и крепко обнял ее.  
\- Привет. Я очень рад тебя видеть. Какими судьбами?  
\- О, - Ветка оторвалась от него и жестом велела своей спутнице подойти. - Вот, познакомься со своей дочерью. Линда, поздоровайся с отцом.  
Крыска тут же спряталась за спину матери и, не поднимая глаз, пробормотала что-то, отдаленно напоминающее приветствие.  
\- Что? Но... я не...  
\- Что значит ты не? - возмутилась Ветка. - Как раз-таки именно ты!  
\- Я хотел сказать, что не ожидал...  
\- Ха! Я в общем-то тоже, но раз уж так получилось... В общем, теперь она будет жить здесь, с тобой.  
\- Что? - Тилль боролся с желанием укусить себя за хвост, чтобы проверить, не снится ли ему абсурдный сон, но, кажется, это всё было на самом деле.  
\- Сейчас объясню. Доченька, иди погуляй, посмотри тут всё. Кот здесь?  
\- Здесь, но он не тронет ее, у нас уговор.  
\- Отлично. Иди познакомься тут со всеми. Я ей рассказывала про всех вас, - пояснила она Тиллю. - Это была наша любимая сказка на ночь.  
Линда послушно развернулась и побежала прочь от коляски.  
\- Так что случилось? - спросил Тилль.  
\- Видишь ли, - начала Ветка, подхватывая его под локоть и направляясь от коляски к задней калитке. - Так получилось, что наши дети совсем не похожи друг на друга.  
\- Дети?  
\- Ну да. У Линды есть еще три брата. Но они абсолютно с ней разные. Она с детства витает в облаках, вечно что-то фантазирует, пишет стихи. А вот они очень разумные и практичные молодые крысаки, все в меня. Так вот. Когда дети закончили обучение в первичной школе, по традиции, их нужно было официально представить ко двору. Как ты понимаешь, такой чести удостаивается далеко не каждый выводок.  
Ветка взглянула на Тилля, чтобы убедиться, что тот в достаточной мере впечатлен, и продолжила:  
\- По той же традиции, каждый из представляемых должен как-то проявить себя, в меру своих способностей. Спеть, станцевать, продекламировать стихотворение, показать владение каким-то мастерством или оружием и так далее. Каждый выбирает сам, а потом демонстрирует свои таланты перед всем обществом и, главное, перед Лаллой.  
\- И что? - Тилль все еще не понимал, как это всё связано с приездом сюда Ветки.  
\- А то, что твоя дочь, а это истинно твоя дочь! - Ветка задохнулась от возмущения. - Заявила, что напишет и прочтет для Лаллы стихотворение. Я, разумеется, не возражала. Лалле как раз больше всего нравится, когда поют или читают стихи. Но так уж получилось, что мне некогда было следить, что она там напридумывала, и это чуть не обернулось катастрофой!  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что она такого насочиняла! Какое счастье, что братья начали ее поддразнивать и заставили прочесть то стихотворение им! И какое счастье, что они вовремя пересказали его мне!  
\- А в чем дело?  
\- В чем дело?! - Ветка подпрыгнула от возмущения. - Да ты не представляешь, что она там насочиняла! Я не помню дословно, но там было что-то про живых мертвецов, мумий на троне и древних вампиресс, пьющих кровь молодых девственников.  
Тилль подумал, что в честь Лаллы и сам написал бы нечто подобное, рассмеялся, и тут же получил гневный взгляд и подзатыльник.  
\- Тебе смешно?! А ты представь на секундочку, что сделали бы с твоей дочерью Лаллины прихвостни, если бы она выдала ей такое да еще и в присутствии всего общества!  
Тилль перестал смеяться.  
\- Вот именно, - сказала Ветка, глядя на его вытянувшуюся морду. - Ее спас только случай. Мне пришлось запереть ее дома, а Лалле сказать, что она приболела и отправляется к отцу в деревню, поправлять здоровье. Линда с детства слабенькая, Чезз чем только ее не лечил от бесконечных простуд, так что мне поверили. Ну, и, сам понимаешь, не привезти ее к тебе я не могла, раз уж я сказала.  
\- Понимаю. А ты не останешься?  
\- Нет, у меня в городе полно дел, к тому же, мальчики сейчас определяются со своими карьерами, я нужна там. Старшего уже наградили светлячком и Лалла просила его бывать при дворе почаще.  
Ветка выглядела весьма довольной эти фактом, но Тилль не особенно обрадовался. Впрочем, им там, в том обществе, жить, не ему.  
\- А как дела у Чезза?  
\- Отлично. Он неплохо на тебе зарабатывает, если хочешь знать.  
\- На мне? Зарабатывает?  
\- Ну да. Помнишь, с какой ты у нас ходил прической? - Ветка протянула лапу и взъерошила шерсть на голове у Тилля. - Не думай, что ее не заметили. После твоего отъезда у меня все спрашивали, как сделать такую же? Вот мы с Чеззом и придумали - варить эту его мазь, только не лечебную, а для укладки. Он там еще разные ее разновидности и цвета изобретает. Я ему заняла немного денег на первое время, но он давно уже вернул и с процентами.  
\- Понятно.  
Они дошли уже до самого выгона и остановились. Ветка привстала на цыпочки, разглядывая стоящих невдалеке у ограды коня и ослика, прижавшихся лбами друг к дружке. Рихард выглядел хмурым и недовольным, а Пауль что-то говорил ему.  
\- Это те самые, да? - спросила Ветка. - Не думала, что скажу такое, но они красивая пара.  
\- Да, - согласился Тилль.  
\- Ладно, мне пора уже, пока люди не уехали.  
Ветка пошла обратно во двор.  
\- А как вам удалось добраться сюда? - спросил Тилль.  
\- Легко. Узнали, что из дома графа Роана будет ехать экипаж в его имение и поехали с ним. А там уже дождались, пока они к вам сюда соберутся, и пересели в коляску.  
\- А Алек?  
\- Его к нам Лалла приставила, якобы для охраны, а на самом деле - сам понимаешь. Но с ним и правда спокойнее в дороге было.  
\- А как вы вообще живете?  
Ветка улыбнулась, услышав искреннюю заботу в его голосе.  
\- Всё отлично, правда. Я купила отдельную нору в очень хорошем районе, остальные жемчужины вложила в дело, у меня небольшой ресторанчик, недалеко от театра. Думаю вот еще один открывать, поближе к центральной площади, надо только с мальчиками определиться. И еще насчет жемчуга планирую у вас тут побывать, ты ведь познакомишь меня с Ариэль?  
\- Обязательно. Приезжай, познакомишься.  
Они дошли до коляски, Ветка тихонько свистнула, и Алек тут же высунулся из короба.  
\- Ну, пока.  
Ветка обняла Тилля и поцеловала в щеку.  
\- Ты тут построже с Линдой, не разбалуй мне ее.  
Голос ее заметно дрожал от сдерживаемых слез, и Тилль обнял ее покрепче, утешая. Они постояли так немного, потом Ветка решительно отстранилась и направилась к колесу. Ловко взобралась по спицам, перепрыгнула на запятки и, последний раз взглянув на Тилля, скрылась в коробе.  
Как выяснилось, вовремя - дверь дома распахнулась, и оттуда вышли люди. Тилль юркнул в тень под забором, благо, в вечерних сумерках разглядеть его было затруднительно. Гости прощались, усаживались по местам, молодой Дитрих все никак не мог распрощаться с Андре, тот выглядел смущенным и довольным, и всё не отнимал руки у своего кавалера, которую тот всё никак не желал отпускать. Тилль усмехнулся в вибриссы - кажется, тут дело на мази, к добру ли или к худу.  
Наконец, коляска выехала за ворота, увозя людей и крыс, и Тилль, провожая ее глазами, только сейчас осознал, что так и не спросил у Ветки, как зовут его сыновей.

Пауль не слышал, о чем Рихард говорил с Олафом и Марго. Он наблюдал со стороны, не вмешиваясь, пока Рихард, мрачнее грозовой тучи, не вышел на выгон и не прошел подальше от двора, к ограде. Пауль даже подумал, не стоит ли оставить его одного и не подождать ли во дворе, а потом пойти на нижний луг за Жуней вместе с Андреем, когда тот проводит гостей и соберется туда. Но, поразмыслив, так же молча последовал за Рихардом и, когда он остановился, низко опустив голову, подошел и прижался лбом к его лбу. Они постояли так немного, пока Рихард не выдохнул и не расслабился.  
\- Я всего лишь хотел спросить, как там дети. Не понимаю, за что она так со мной?  
\- Женщины, - вздохнул Пауль и лизнул его нос.  
Рихард ответил тем же и снова прижался лбом ко лбу ослика.  
\- Я не знаю, что бы делал без тебя, правда.  
Пауль улыбнулся:  
\- Всего лишь тащил бы тогда ту тележку с хозяйским добром самостоятельно. Кстати, ты видел, как графский братец обхаживал нашего Андре?  
\- Видел, но особо не обращал внимания, мне было не до них.  
\- А вот и зря. Если Андре продолжит общаться с графской семьей, тебе надо будет всего лишь попросить его узнать о твоих жеребятах. Людям уж наверное побольше о них известно.  
Рихард вскинул голову и расцвел в улыбке:  
\- Пауль, ты гений! Обязательно его попрошу.  
И добавил негромко:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя?  
Он не успел склониться снова, чтобы поцеловать своего гения, как прямо под их копытами зашуршала трава, и из нее выбралась мелкая крыска, одетая в длинный светло-серый плащ из тонкой легкой ткани и с маленьким рюкзачком за спиной.  
Ослик с конем замерли, не веря своим глазам.  
\- Здравствуйте, - вежливо пропищала крыска. - Это ведь вы - Рихард и Пауль?  
\- Мы, - ошарашенно кивнул Пауль.  
\- Очень приятно, а я Линда, я теперь тут с вами буду жить, у папы.  
\- А откуда ты нас знаешь? - спросил Рихард.  
\- Мне мама рассказывала. А я написала про вас стихотворение. Хотите послушать?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, принялась декламировать:  
\- Слабо дуют ветра любви.  
Целует ослик красивого коня.  
Душа скрыта глубоко в воде,  
И конь получает все, чего добивается...***

*** - несколько приспособленный под реалии фанфика отрывок из стихотворения Тилля Линдеманна "Durch dick und dunn", автор перевода: Tatiana


End file.
